What She Wants
by kirashiki
Summary: AU High school Richonne
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Just a little something I've been meaning to write for a while. Enjoy_

...

Michonne grabbed her lipstick from her purse, hurriedly applying the cherry shade then gave herself a once over in the mirror. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

 _Good enough._

She grabbed her phone to send a quick text.

' _Hey my parents just left. Come over_ ' she put a wink emoji at the end so that he would know that she was hitting on him.

He, as in, Mike Anthony.

She'd got his number from this girl Andrea in one of her classes. She didn't know if she considered the girl and herself 'close' but they were friendly enough to each other.

Mike was the Senior captain of the Northview High basketball team. Michonne had her eyes on him for a good while now and she was shooting her shot. She didn't like to play coy.

She liked getting to the point. She knew what she wanted and she didn't beat around the bush.

Her parents were going to be gone for the weekend. Not that they would care anyways. They'd left her money and one of her mother's credit cards just incase the cash wasn't enough. To say Michonne was a princess wouldn't at all be an understatement.

If she wanted it, there was no way she wasn't getting it.

Michonne was a senior as well and she felt like she had life all figured out. In her mind, her rules were the only ones that mattered. No one could tell her shit.

Her phone dinged and she quickly checked to see if it was Mike returning her text.

' _I think you got the wrong number_?'

The text read.

Of course she expected that. He didn't have her number after all.

' _Nah, I got your number from a friend. Look I don't have time for games so I'll tell you straight up what I want... I've heard some stuff about you and I wanna see if it's true_.'

She pressed send before she could change her mind. She wanted to take the bold approach.

' _This is Michonne by the way. I don't have to ask if you know who I am. I know you do_.'

Michonne tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to respond.

' _What kind of things have you heard about me_?'

' _Come over and I'll tell you_.'

She then texted him the directions to her house and waited impatiently for him to arrive.

She'd never done something this bold with a guy she had never spoken to before. She knew who he was since freshman year but they never had a reason to talk. She had dated this guy that was his friend but Mike seemed to always avoid his friend when she was around.

About 15 minutes passed when she finally heard someone ring the doorbell.

She hopped up and checked herself in the mirror once more.

The smile on her face dropped when she opened the door.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The boy looked around confused before he realized she was indeed talking to him.

"Excuse me? You asked me to come over?" He said as he looked at her like she was missing a few screws.

Michonne laughed and crossed her arms. "Um... I don't even know who the fuck you are kid. I'm expecting company so piss off."

She closed the door in his face and shook her head.

The kid then knocked on her door.

She swung the door opened. "I told you to piss off kid."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what stuff you heard about me. This is the second time I've had to transfer because of that rumor. I dont want you spreadin that shit around. And I'm not a kid."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Michonne was confused. She had no idea who this guy was and what rumor he was talking about.

"In the text you sent, you said you heard stuff about me. Tell me what you heard."

Michonne looked down at her phone then back up at him.

When she put two and two together she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Andrea that bitch! She gave me the wrong number. Look kid this is a misunderstanding. I was trying to text someone else."

She looked him up and down. He was pretty hot if she was being honest but she wouldn't let him know that. "No offence kid, but you're not really my type, you should go." She laughed. "Sorry anout the misunderstanding but whatever shit you're trting to keep a secret is safe. I don't know shit about you."

"So you didn't hear anything about me?"

She scoffed "No. I don't even know who you are."

He nodded his head. He looked real relieved and that piqued Michonne's interest.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Rick."

 _'Oh what the fuck_ ' She thought. ' _Might as well invite him in since he's here_.'

"You don't sound like you're from the city. You go to school around here?"

"Yea. Since last week. I just moved to Atlanta."

"Oh yeah? What school?"

"The same school as you Michonne. "

"How the fuck do you know my name?"

"You told me in the text and like you said, everyone knows you."

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm 18."

"Really? But you're a pipsqueak." She teased.

"I'm big where it counts."

Michonne's eyebrows rose - Allowing her curiosity of this boy to take over any logic; she invited him in.

"Wanna come in?" She bit her bottom lip awaiting his answer.

She didn't have anything to lose. Mike was supposed to be the one that showed but since this guy showed up instead, why the hell not?

Rick snickered and shook his head.

"I though I wasn't your type?"

"I changed my mind." She answered boldly.

"Well you're not my type so...this is awkward." He smirked.

Michonne smirked too. She took a step closer to him, they were almost touching. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You're full of shit kid. You can barely look at my face because you're too busy trying to sneak a peak down my shirt. I'm exactly your type. Come inside and I'll show you."

Rick had a lump in his throat. He'd never met a girl like her before. She was so forward. He couldn't let her have that power over him. He didn't even know her, the only reason he knew her name was because people at that damn school talked about her nonstop. Good and bad.

"No thanks, you're a little too pushy for my liking."

Michonne laughed

"I prefer the term confident." She countered. "I see something I want, I get it."

"And I'm what you want?"

"For right now, yeah." She answered honestly.

"What if I say no?"

"You won't."

"Humor me." He said. "What if I say no?"

"Then you'd be missing out."

"On what exactly?"

"I'm running out of patience kid. Make up your mind, yes or no."

"No."

He could imagine that she'd never been told no before and for some reason, he wanted to stand out from the rest. He wanted her to distinctly remember him.

Michonne licked her lips and scoffed

"Too bad." She shrugged. "Your loss." She whispered in his ear.

"See you at school monday." She said

Once she closed the door Rick hurried back to his car and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white

He released the breath that he was holding.

Rick closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Fuck"

...

 _AN:_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think._

 _AIso, if you guys have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear them_.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday at school

Michonne arrived to her first period late as usual. It's not like they ever learned shit. And it's not like she needed to pay attention. Maybe that's why Mrs. Jones hated her so much. She was always late, never played attention but somehow aced all of her tests. English 12, what a joke.

"Michonne, you're late" . . . "again" she added under her breath

Michonne didn't hear what she said because she had her earphones in on full volume.

To Michonne's left was Jessie Anderson and to her right was Andrea Harrison.

As soon as Michonne got settled at her desk Andrea snatched one of her earphones out.

"What the fuck?"

"Did you talk to Mike?" She asked ignoring Michonne's annoyance.

"No" she put her earphone back.

Andrea took it back out.

"Why? You practically begged for his number."

"Ok first of all, no I didn't. Michonne Maurille, doesn't beg for anything and I do mean anything."

"Second of all, it was the wrong number."

"Well my bad, I could have sworn that was his number."

"It wasn't. Are we done?" Michonne put her earphone in before Andrea answered. Then she remembered, she needed to ask her something. She snatched both earphones out frantically and gestured for Andrea to come closer. When she did Michonne whispered.

"Who is Rick?"

"Rick?"

Andrea had to think about it for a minute.

"Oh" she clapped her hands when she remembered who he was. "He's that sexy ass cowboy that transferred here last week. I got his number for Jessie. What about him?"

" Nothing. I heard a group of girls talking about him and I was curious." She lied.

...

Lunch

Michonne scanned the lunchroom for one face in particular. When she spotted him she smirked.

She strutted over to him causing him to look up from his book when she stood infront of him.

He sighed then looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Why did you come to my house that day?"

"You said you heard things about me."

"So you go to some strange girl's place because you're scared of some silly rumor?"

"I knew who you were. You have a unique name, I figured you must be the Michonne I've heard so much about at school."

"What are you hiding?" She squinted her eyes studying him.

"That's none of your business."

"You've heard shit about me. I think it's only fair that I have some dirt on you too."

"That's not my problem."

"No, it is not, you're right. What you reading?" She changed the subject.

"A book."

"Ok smart ass. What book?"

"One that I can't read if you keep talking to me."

Michonne glared at him then sat next to him.

"Do I scare you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't look at me in the eyes."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does."

"I think you should let me read my book."

"You're cute." She said and Rick gulped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm flirting with you silly."

She dragged her perfectly manicured hand slowly down his arm.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

And she was. This school had nothing going on lately.

"That's not a reason to flirt with someone."

"It is to me."

"You have serious problems."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Did you not get enough attention as a child or something?" He asked "This is only my second time speaking to you and I can already tell you're the biggest attention whore I'll ever meet in my life." He was frustrated and annoyed with her.

All he wanted to do was read his damn book yet she wouldn't let him be.

When he looked over to her he could see how pissed she was at his comment. She grabbed his milk from his tray and dumped it on him.

"Asshole." She growled. "I'll have you know my parents will make it their life's mission to get me anything I ask for. I have plenty attention."

"Doesn't mean they love you." He said without thinking.

"I don't think you know who you're fucking with kid."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

She glared daggers at him then turned- walking away from him.

...

"Hey Mike"

Mike turned around and saw Michonne smiling at him.

"Well, well, well." He whistled. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you made your way to me. You sure you wanna get involved with me."

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried about your reputation. People talk you know, I've heard about you girl..."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Michael."

"Well how do I know which rumors to believe?"

"Ask me."

"Well I heard that you fucked that new kid and that's why y'all argued today."

"You heard wrong." She sneered.

Michonne didn't really care what people said about her behind her back but she had moments where some of the shit people came up with actually bothered her. This was one of those times; what kind of person wasted their life making up meaningless rumors.

"Anything else you want debunked." She asked

"Did you fuck the stats teacher ? Is that how you got an A in his class when damn near everyone else failed? I mean who the fuck gets an A in statistics?"

"So many people failed because they're stupid. I didn't get an A because I'm a whore."

She could already tell that this was going to be one of those conversations that she wished she had avoided.

"Anymore questions?"

She was annoyed now. She didn't approach him to be slut shamed.

"Ok I have one more question."

"Ask me"

"Did you really break up with Terrance because you got bored?"

"Yes."

That actually wasn't the truth but what happened with Terry was something she didn't necessarily want to talk about. He told everyone she broke up with him because she got bored because he was too embarrassed to tell the whole truth.

"How can you be such a cold hearted bitch? He loved you man. I think he still does and you don't care. You're just trying to get with me? His best friend? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I never told him to fall in love with me. That's on him."

"You know what Michonne? One day you're gonna fall in love with someone and they're going to treat you the way you treat everyone else. Like shit!"

"I can see that this isn't going anywhere, so goodbye Mike."

"You're such a miserable bitch!"

"Hey!" A voice barked from behind them. "Back off man."

"I'm just telling her the truth man. Even you can tell. I heard you in the cafeteria earlier. You weren't wrong." Mike said before walking away.

"I don't need you to take up for me."

"That wasn't for you. Well not really. I was just taking up for a girl being harassed by a guy that's all. Don't overthink it. I would have stepped up for anybody in that situation."

"Well next time, keep walking."

"What is your problem? You should be grateful."

"I should be grateful to the guy who called me an attention whore? The guy who told me my parents didn't love me? You're just as bad as Mike, kid."

"I'm sorry ok?"

"Take your apology and fuck off."

Michonne did not accept his apology.

...

A review would be lovely! Chapter 3 and 4 are already completed, I'm just editing them, so it won't be long until the next updates. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"The hell wrong with you man?"

Rick looked up to see who was talking to him, it was his classmate Daryl. He seemed chill and cool unlike most of these students.

"This girl." Was all he said.

Daryl scoffed. "You talking bout Michonne right? I saw y'all talking earlier. Man you shouldn't get involved with that one."

"You're like the third person to say that but no one will tell me why."

"She gone ruin your life man. Ask Terry. Breaking up with him wasn't enough she had her daddy get him fired from his job and everything."

"What if he's lying?"

"He needed that job to help take care of his moms. You think he lost his job for nothing? Nah man that was all her. I don't like that petty shit."

Rick thought about it for a while. What was her side of the story?

"I always thought Chonne was decent but man after doing some shit like that? I don't fuck with her no more. It's a damn shame too. One of the coolest bitches I ever met, throw the best damn parties around."

"Well if she was your friend, shouldn't you ask her side to the story?"

Daryl shook his head. "I know all I need to know. If we were talking about the Chonne I knew from way back then ain't no way I wouldn't stick up for her but she's changed man and not for the better."

Daryl then soon changed the subject.

"Speaking of parties, I heard she's having a pool party this weekend for her birthday. Might swing by."

"Why would you go to her party if you don't like her?"

"Man you been living in the backwoods for too long. Nobody give a fuck whose party it is. A party is a party. Not like I gotta talk to her. You should come too."

Rick frowned. Thay was another thing He learned about Michonne, it was her birthday this week and she was apparently having a pool party. He didn't know how he felt about showing up to her birthday party. It was pretty obvious that she didn't like him much. It was her birthday party, she should be surrounded by people who liked her not a bunch of users.

"I don't know man. I don't even have money to get her anything nice."

"Don't matter, you gone have all those bimbos who want to be her friends bringing her shit they know they can't afford tryin to impress her."

 _I can't go empty handed_ he thought

...

"Mom I'm home!" Michonne shouted.

No answer

"Dad? I'm home!" She tried

No answer

"Does anyone give a fuck?!"

She rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag to the floor. She didn't bother being neat about it, it's not like she'd be scolded for it.

Michonne huffed then walked to the fridge to get a snack.

Her mom rounded the corner spotting her.

"Oh hey Chonney, I thought I heard you come in. What's up girl? How was school?"

"Ugh don't even ask mom."

"Ok baby. So...have you thought about what dj you want at your birthday party this weekend?"

"Mom I don't really care. But I have thought about something else. "

"What is it?" Her mom asked sitting on the marble counter.

"I was thinking we could go get mani pedis before the party starts? It's been a while me and you did something just the two of us."

"Chonney I would but I'm gonna hang with my girlfriend Sam that whole day. Get out of your hair for your big day. You only turn 18 once."

Michonne gave a forced smile and nodded

' _But I don't want you out of my hair_ ' she thought sadly.

"Some other time then?"

"Maybe." Her mom winked.

"Now I gotta run, I have a date with your daddy. He's taking me to that new resturaunt that just opened."

"Can I come? We never do anything with the three of us anymore." Michonne looked hopeful.

"Not this time baby. Maybe next time."

"Right." She said sarcastically but her mother didn't notice her tone and just kissed her on the cheek and left.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Great."

Michonne decided to just take a shower and sleep for the rest of the day she wasn't really in the mood for anything else.

She took a long hot shower that made her feel a lot more relaxed.

She moisturized her skin then put on her lavender silk nightgown. It had been a gift from her mother for her 17th birthday.

She put her long dreadlocks in a bun and started her nightly skin care routine. She never cleansed her face in the shower because she liked her showers scorching hot and she didn't like to wash her face with water that hot.

Once she was done with her face she returned to the kitchen to turn off the light so she could go to bed.

Before she could turn the lights off there was a knock at the door.

She froze then proceeded the door - cautiously, she opened it.

Rick was standing on the other side holding a bag of takeout.

Michonne just stared at him, he was the last person she expected to see.

"Hey."

"Hey. You're here..."

"I am." Rick said trying his best not to ogle her. It was a difficult task with looking the way she did. She didn't have on any makeup and he thought she looked beautiful this way. He would have to be blind not to notice how good she looked in her nightgown.

"You um..." He cleared his throat. "You getting ready for bed." He gestured to her sleepwear.

Michonne looked down at herself forgetting what she was wearing.

"I was. Didn't expect any company."

The air surrounding them was beginning to turn awkward.

"I um got you this. I don't know what kind of food you like or if it's even good but here you go. And I'm sorry. Really." He handed her the bag.

"Thank you." She said genuinely "um you wanna come in?"

"I'm just gonna head back home." He awkwardly pointed behind him towards his car parked on the curb. He nodded then turned stiffly towards his car.

Before he could get away Michonne grabbed his sleeve. "Stay" she said softly.

"I shouldn't."

She couldn't understand herself but all she knew was she didn't want him to leave. She didn't even know him. Why was she being this way?

"I don't want to be alone."

"Michonne. I should go." He removed her hand from his sleeve.

"Ok." her voice cracked. She cleared her throat to play it off.

Rick couldn't read this girl. Was her tough girl image an act? She was extremely confusing.

"You were right ok?" She hated to admit that what he had said about her parents was true. Unfortunate as it may be, it was true. "What you said about my parents. Look at this place - they're never here." She laughed humorlessly

"I just-I'm sorry too ok? I know I'm a bitch-"

"- I don't think you're a bitch." Rick said looking at the ground then back at her. "I have to head back. I'll see you tomorrow."

There was definately more to her than he originally thought.

...

Next day at school

"Ay Rick!"

He turned to see Daryl walking over two him.

"What's up."

"You think about it yet. You going to Chonne's party."

"Nah I'm gonna hang with some friends from back home."

"They can come too."

"Man they don't even know her."

"Once again man, no one gives a shit. A party is a party. Everyone's invited."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright buddy, I'll see you later."

Rick was walking down the hall and since it was to early he walked out the back doors to get some fresh air.

That's when he saw her. With that blonde girl that asked for his number that day. Andrea? At least that's what he thinks he name is. They were smoking.

So much for fresh air.

Andrea nudged Michonne when she noticed him.

Michonne turned slightly to see what caught Andreas attention. Him

" You not gonna snitch on us are you kid?"

"Keep calling me that...and I might." He threatened.

Michonne put her hands up in surrender. "You win. I won't call you that anymore, _friend_." She put emphasis on the word friend in a teasing way.

She turned to him fully. " Now what do you want?"

He scoffed and leaned against the brick wall. "Despite what you might believe, the world doesn't revolve around you princess."

"And here I thought it did. Silly me." She said sarcastically.

"Very funny." He said dryly. "That's a real nasty habit you got there princess." He nodded towards the cigarette that she held between her slim fingers. "Dangerous too."

"Live fast die young." She said. "If it's not dangerous I'm not interested."

Andrea looked between the two of them curiously. She really hadn't meant to give Michonne Rick's number. She just got his and Mike's mixed up.

She got Mike's for Michonne and Rick's for Jessie but this was...interesting.

They had an undeniable chemistry. Andrea smirked. She dropped her cig then stepped on it.

"I'll talk to you later Mich. I gotta break some bad news to Jess."

"What bad news?"

"Ah nothing important just letting her know she should find someone else."

Michonne looked at her confused. She had no idea what she was talking about but she didn't really care at the moment.

"So um...I heard you're having a party this weekend."

"Yep. It's my birthday Saturday. You should come." She suggested.

"I'm thinking about it."

"You'll get to see me in a bikini. I won't even be mad if you ogle me." She said playfully

A deep shade of red crept up Rick's neck all the way to his ears.

Michonne laughed at him.

"So innocent."

"I'm not, you're just really...different."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?

She walked over to him until there was almost no space between them.

"No." He said without missing a beat.

"Even when I'm this close?"

Rick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Now there was no space between them.

"You don't scare me." He whispered in her ear. Rick felt the moment her heart started to race and he smirked.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you were all talk?"

Rick took the cigarette she was still holding and tossed it on the ground.

She just stared at him.

"Holy shit." The smirk fell off of Rick's face. "You really do like me, don't you?"

Michonne looked down at his lips before pushing herself off of him and walking hastily inside the building.

Rick stood there for a few more seconds before laughing.

...

AU: thank you guys for reading! Feedback is appreciated!

Also, for those who have been asking, Yes, I will be updating Stand By pretty soon. I am working on the latest chapter. So please be patient with me. I will update it as soon as I can. Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Rick." A cheerful voice from behind him said.

"Uh hey."

"I'm Jessie. Jessie Anderson" she pushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"Well my bestfriend Michonne is having a birthday party this weekend, you have to come! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"I got a personal invite from the princess herself." He winked

"Oh?"

"I'll be there. I gotta get to class."

Jessie was left standing there.

...

For Michonne it felt like the day took forever to pass it was now time to go home. She hurried out the building hoping to avoid Rick. She spotted him outside talking to Daryl. She hurried past him when his back was turned.

She made it to her car without Rick noticing.

She leaned back closing her eyes and slowly released the breath she was holding. She stayed still taking calming breaths.

Suddenly, someone knocked frantically on her car window.

She jumped due to being startled by the unexpected knock.

"You ok?"

Michonne placed her hand over her heart, still breathing heavy.

"My god Jessie! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry."

"Nevermind." Michonne dismissed "What do you need?"

"Wow Michonne I don't only come to you when I need something. You make me sound like a terrible friend."

"No, I just know when you need something. Spit it out Jess."

"I need you to take me to the mall. And before you suggest I go with Andrea the answer is no. That bitch told me that I didn't stand a chance with Rick. Can you believe her?"

Michonne groaned. It's not that she didn't like Jessie it's just that she didn't really want to be bothered. Especially if she wanted to talk about him.

"Jessie shut up, you'll be right up Andrea's ass tomorrow. Go ride with her."

"Pleaseeeeee."

She huffed dramatically "Alright. Get in."

...

"I got invited to this party on Saturday and I was thinkin maybe y'all can tag along."

"Aww Rick! Look at you making friends already - I'm proud of you, I thought you would be a loner there. Getting invited to parties? Who knew you'd be fine without us?"

Rick chuckled. "Yea I guess. So y'all in?"

Rick was currently on the phone with one of his friends from back home, Maggie Greene. She was like a sister to him; he missed her and the rest of their inner circle a lot more than he cares to admit.

"I'm in, so that means Glenn is in too. I'll have to ask Sasha, Shane, Aaron and Rosita. And...Lori?"

Rick stayed silent at the mention of her.

"No."

"She's really sorry. She feels terribly for what happened." Maggie explained. "And Rick, she still loves you. You love her too..."

"Maggie-"

"- I know you're pissed and you should be. I mean, how could you not? But..She made a mistake."

"I don't want to talk about this...just tell everyone about the party."

Maggie sighed "Alright Rick. Imma let em know."

"It's a pool party btw."

"Even better. See you this weekend."

Maggie hung up the phone and Rick could now only think about Lori. Maggie bringing her up was forcing him to think about what happened. He wanted to hate her - once upon a time he did - Maybe he still did.

...

Michonne rolled over sluggishly when she heard her phone ringing - she reached for the phone looking at who was calling her.

She groaned when she saw the name displayed on her phone.

"What now?" She snapped.

"Where are you? It's damn near lunchtime."

"It's too early for prank calls Jessie. What do you want?"

The girl on the phone smacked her lips. "Look at the time Mich. I'm serious."

Michonne pulled the phone from her ear to look at the time - she sprung up so quickly that she gave herself a slight headache. She threw her phone down onto the bed not bothering to finish her conversation with Jessie.

She made her way downstairs quickly - she saw her mom in the kitchen listening to music and dancing around while making a sandwich.

Michonne stalked over to her angrily. She stood directly behind her mother and placed her hands on her hips. When she didn't turn around, Michonne turned off the music that was playing from the iPod.

"Hey baby! Have a good sleep?"

"Mom, I'm supposed to be at school. Why didn't you wake me?"

He mom shrugged and continued layering her sandwich. "I thought maybe you wanted to sleep in."

"I do want to sleep in. I'm a teenager, it's what we do but that doesn't mean that I should." She stressed "You're my mom, it's your job to make me get up and go to school even when I hate it!"

" Why are you getting angry with me?"

"Because you're so fucking immature! You are not supposed to be acting like my friend. You are supposed to be acting like my mother!" She screamed.

"What's wrong? Did you get into a fight with one of those boys again?"

"I raise my voice at you, swear at you, and _that's_ your response?"

"What am I supposed to do Chonney, yell back?"

"You're supposed to tell me that I'm being a spoiled little bitch and that I'm grounded!"

"You...want me to ground you?"

"Ugh! Forget it mom. I'm gonna shower then head out."

...

"Michonne!" Jessie ran up to her and linked their arms.

"Finally." Andrea said "let's hurry and get to the cafeteria before it gets to crowded.

Jessie studied Michonne's face trying to figure out what was different.

"Oh gosh!" She exclaimed. "You're not wearing makeup."

Michonne's hand went to her cheek quickly. "Yeah I didn't really have the time. It's not that bad is it?"

Jessie hesitated. "Well, a little mascara wouldn't kill you. Perhaps some blush? I have it in my locker if you want."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "You don't hold back do you?"

"You asked." Jessie shrugged.

"She looks fine, now hurry up." Andrea rushed.

"Ok, ok." Jessie caved.

The three of them walked towards the cafeteria with their arms linked. Everything was going well until Michonne spotted Rick talking to some girl that she had only seen randomly in the halls. Her name was Jadis, she was the real weird type.

What was she doing talking to Rick? She never talked to anyone outside of her equally weird friends.

Michonne pretended she didn't see him and keep her eyes straight.

"Princess!" He called out to her completely ignoring the girl that was just talking to him.

Andrea and Jessie turned their heads wondering who he was addressing. Michonne discretely tugged their arms and spoke under her breath. "Keep walking."

Jessie looked confused. "But Mich, I think he's talking to us."

Michonne dropped both of their arms and continued towards the cafeteria on her own.

Rick jogged after her. "Hey wait up."

Michonne crossed her arms and turned to face him.

"Hey." he smirked. "I missed you this mornin', where you been hiding?" He taunted

"You're not funny and I'm not in the mood to play with you."

"Oh but when I wasn't in the mood, it was cool?"

"I'm sorry. Can I go now?"

Rick gripped her arm loosely - his mood turning serious, the playfulness dissipated. "You alright? Did something happen?"

Jessie watched the exchange with furrowed brows. "What's going on there?" She asked Andrea.

"No idea." She lied. "Let's go Jess. Catch up with us later Mich."

Michonne waved at them then returned her attention to Rick.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Why do you care Rick?" She snapped.

"We're friends right? The two of us?" He asked.

There it was again - that annoyingly smug smirk. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or smack him for making her seem so thirsty.

"We don't even know each other."

"Maybe, but we do have a connection. You feel it too which is why you keep talking to me."

"No I keep talking to you because you're always around. Like a little puppy."

"I think it's the other way around sweetheart."

Michonne scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Ew!" She said dramatically. "Do NOT call me that. I am not your sweetheart you jerk." She said nudging his shoulder.

Rick looked down to the spot where she just nudged and licked his lips.

"Are you flirting with me?" His eyebrows rose as the question left his mouth.

Michonne was taken aback.

"E-excuse me?"

"I don't know about you city people but where I'm from, when a girl touches a guy for no reason, like you just did, it usually means she's flirtin'" he shrugged. "And we both know how much you like me." He teased.

Michonne shook her head and tried pushing past him.

He was too quick - Rick grabbed her arm - successfully stopping her from getting too far.

"C'mere." He held both his arms out.

"What are you doing idiot?"

"I won't ask you what's got you in a shitty mood but you look like you could use a hug." He said seriously.

She thought about it for a second then she walked into his arms letting him wrap them around her - she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being comforted. She couldn't help but notice how good he smelled - she buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent.

"I had an argument with my mom this morning." She said softly "Well I don't even know if it was an argument. She just gets on my fucking nerves sometimes."

He let her vent uninterrupted.

"Nothing I do gets their attention. It's so frustrating." She complained. "It's like everyone sees me but at the same time, no one sees me...not even them."

Rick pulled back slightly to get a good look at her face. She looked so vulnerable and innocent in his arms.

"I see you."

Michonne looked up at him. She swallowed hard - her eyes roamed over his face.

"Mich!" Jessie called from down the hall.

Michonne quickly removed herself from the embrace.

"Hurry up!"

Michonne cleared her throat unable to meet his eyes. "I'll see you around." She went in the direction of Jessie.

Rick watched her until she was out of view.  
...

AU:

Hey guys I want to say thank you so much to everyone supporting this ff. I'm having fun writing it and I hope y'all are having fun reading it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Reminder that this ff is really dialogue heavy, I don't know how much you guys like, that but it's just so much fun to write!_

...

"Michonne what's going on with you and rick?"

"Nothing is going on."

"..."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "What Jessie? Say what you're thinking."

"You two were hugging."

"Ok?"

"I mean you looked like a couple."

"We are friends."

"Ok" Jessie said unconvinced.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I said ok Mich. I'm not mad, I just didn't know. I just want you to tell me the truth."

"Ok I'll tell you the truth. We. Are. Friends." She stressed

"Nothing more?"

"I want to sit on his face."

Jessie spat out her milk.

"Is that what you want me to say?"

"Jesus, I thought you were serious." Jessie giggled.

"Just so we're clear, I liked him first." Jessie winked.

"Whatever." Michonne said changing the subject.

"Anyways, do you know who's coming to your party? Is it going to be like last time where everyone invites who the fuck they want?" Andrea asked

"It's going to be like last time. Except this time I'm not renting out a place, I'm having it at home so I would appreciate if people didn't act a damn fool this time. " Michonne said while picking at her lunch.

"I talked to Daryl and -"

"-ew don't care." Michonne cut Andrea off.

"No you want to hear this. So I was talking to him and he told me that Rick was bringing some friends from back home. What do you think they'll be like?"

Michonne shrugged not really caring.

"Hopefully they're as hot as he is." Jessie wiggled her eyebrows. "God, he's so fucking hot!"

"You say that about a different guy every three days Jessie , shut up." Andrea said. "Besides, are you going to just ignore what I said? I told you he's not interested."

"Did he say that?"

"No."

"Ok then." Jessie sassed

While they were busy with their bantering, Michonne got up when she spotted a certain someone. He was at a small table with Daryl and some other people who's names she didn't know.

She walked confidently over to him. There was space between him and one of the guys at the table so she squeezed in sitting next to him.

"Hey" he said when he felt her sit next to him.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded shyly. "I am thanks."

She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Andrea says that you're bringing your friends from back home to my party, is that true?"

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I um.. should have asked you first huh?"

"You should've." She teased. "It's fine though." She smiled

Rick leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I guess I'm lucky you like me so much."

There he was again with his teasing. Well two could play that game.

"You like me too." She said quietly so that only the two of them could hear.

"Yeah? Where's your proof?" He smirked.

Michonne discretely reached her hand under the table and grazed her hand over his crotch lightly. He was obviously _excited_ by her teasing.

"There's my proof." A sinister smirk appeared on her face before she got up and walked away like nothing happened.

Rick saw Daryl shaking his head.

"Man, I told you not to get tangled up with her. You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

"Don't you worry about me. I can more than handle her."

Rick licked his lips enjoying the sway of her hips as she walked away.

...  
*Skip to Saturday*

Her dad left early for work as usual but at least he wished her a happy birthday and bought her a triple chocolate cupcake from her favorite bakery.

Her mom gave her a pearl necklace that she would probably almost never wear since she much preferred diamonds to pearls - she was thankful nonetheless.

Her mother also informed her that she would have the house to herself the entire day.

Her day couldn't have started off better - she was in a great mood.

There was a loud knock at the front door and Michonne skipped happily to answer it.

She opened the door with a smile.

"Happy birthday!" Andrea and Jessie said in unison. They were holding a cake with the candles already lit.

"They're melting so quick! Hurry and bring it in!" Michonne giggled.

"Make a wish!"

Michonne closed her eyes thinking of what to wish for.

"Hurry up Mich!" Jessie rushed laughing.

Michonne made her wish and blew out the candles.

Andrea clapped and Michonne rolled her eyes at her goofy friend.

"Oh my god, guys, I got the sexiest bikini ever! I can't wait until tonight!" Jessie squealed.

"I'm usually the cool one - but I can't wait either!" Andrea joined.

Suddenly Michonne's phone rang, it was Rick. Michonne cleared her throat before answering.

"Hi."

"Happy birthday princess."

Michonne's breath hitched. She brung her hand to her face swiftly - was she blushing?

Maybe it was all in her mind or maybe it was because he was just waking up but his voice sounded deeper - his accent thicker...sexier.

"Thank you." She breathed out.

"Alright I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'm gonna get some more rest. I'll see you tonight."

"I'm glad you called. I'll see you tonight." She confirmed.

"Try not to miss me too much until then."

She rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Back at you kid."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Michonne bit her lip hard

"Oops, I forgot." She joked

"I might have to teach you a lesson so that you don't forget again."

Michonne felt herself getting turned on. His morning voice was just too sexy.

"You could always spank me." She said seductively.

Michonne cringed as soon as the words left her mouth.

He was silent for a beat then he chuckled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

It was Michonne's turn to go silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rick answered. "See you tonight."

After Michonne ended the call she stared down at her phone. Andrea cleared her throat loudly causing Michonne to turn around. She completely forgot they were in the room.

Rick had that effect on her. She often forgot where she was when she was talking to him.

"I can't believe you just had phone sex in front of us. You slut!" Andrea laughed.

"Oh my God. You did not just say that - I was not having phone sex, I was having a casual conversation with my friend."

"The kind of friend you sleep with right? Because there was nothing friendly about that." Jessie said "who were you even talking to?"

"Yum! Let's have some cake ladies." Michonne wrapped her arms around both of them and led them to the cake.

"Alright we'll back off for now, but you are totally going to tell us who that was later."

"Alright, alright."

Michonne pulled the candles from the cake and cut a piece for the three of them.

"So you guys wanna go get mani pedis before the party? There's a salon by the shop where I'm picking my bikini up from."

"You still haven't bought a bikini?"

"I did, I was having it customized. Just incase someone else has impeccable taste like myself and just so happens to have the same one. I can't have that, all eyes need to be on me."

"All eyes were going to be on you anyways." Andrea said with a stuffed mouth. "I mean, have you seen your ass?"

"Seriously" Jessie added "I'm starting to think that's where all your food goes."

Michonne smirked and finished eating her cake.  
...

Rick was meeting his friends at the mall. According to Glenn, the ladies had to go shopping for 'better bikinis' because Rosita refused to be the "bummiest bitches at the party."

Rick didn't even think that was a real word and he didn't know what the hell it meant but he didn't mind meeting them there.

He was sitting on a bench by the mall entrance, they were supposed to be here then minutes ago but he would cut them some slack since they didn't know their way around the city.

He spotted someone familiar in the distance. As the group of people got closer, he could tell that these were the people he was waiting for.

Rick stood up with a smile and waved to them.

The smile instantly fell off his face when he saw her.

 _Lori_.

...

AN: Well, we all knew she was going to show up sooner or later right? Don't hate me too much! As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Rick pulled Maggie aside immediately.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered harshly.

"It wasn't me, I didn't tell her!"

" then who did" he snarled.

"It was Shane and his big ass mouth. He let it slip. I wouldn't do anything to make this little trip of ours uncomfortable. I swear to god I didn't tell her."

Rick sighed. "I believe you."

Rick walked back to the rest of the group and greeted them all. "Where's Aaron?"

"He couldn't make it. He had plans."

Rick nodded, excepting the answer.

"How's the Atlanta life man? We miss you back home."

"I miss yall too man." He said to Shane.

"Let's hurry up and get this shopping bullshit over with so we can catch up." Shane patted Rick on the back.

"Rick,can I talk to you for a second?"

"Say what you gotta say Lori."

"I know that this might not be what you wanted but I am not here to make your life hell. I'm just here to enjoy myself. Same as everyone else. I won't do anything stupid tonight. Let's just bury the hatchet so we can all have a good time. Like old times."

Rick doubted that would last but he agreed nonetheless, he didn't want to fight with her - somehow he thought that was inevitable but he would try.

Their trip to the mall didn't take as long as he thought it would. Maggie, Sasha, Rosita and Lori were surprisingly quick with their selections. Luckily for them, there was a huge sell at one of the outlet stores and they got a great deal.

"That was quick." Glenn said. "I'm not complaining tho."

"So Rick. Who's party are you dragging us to?" Sasha asked

"A friend. Her name is Michonne. I'll introduce y'all later."

"Michonne? That's s fancy name."

"You haven't been in Atlanta long, how is this girl your friend? Do you even know her?" Lori asked.

"Lori..." Rick warned.

"I'm just making sure this whole thing is safe. There won't be drugs there right?"

Rosita rolled her eyes. "You should've stayed if you're so worried Lori. Relax, we won't let anything happen to you. We look out for each other."

"I've never been to a party before. I'm just nervous."

"Loosen up toots." Shane said.

...

Michonne, Jessie and Andrea arrived back to her house just a little before 7 which is when the party started.

They were getting dressed and making sure everything was in order for when the guests start arriving. The dj have arrived shortly after they did and was setting up.

"How do I look?" Michonne asked as she twirled. "Do you think I should wear the cover?" She held up the sheer swimsuit cover.

"Without" they answered in unison.

"Alright." Michonne said. "Hair up or down?"

"Down."

"I think so too." Michonne agreed.

Michonne wore a gold, halter style one piece that had the sides cut out. It had a a large slit down the front stopping right under her pierced belly button. Her back was fully on display.

"You look great!"

"Thanks." She twirled again.

Suddenly the doorbell rung.

Someone was early. Whoever it was. Michonne went to answer the door.

It was Rick and what she assumed to be his friends.

"You're early." She smiled. "You're the first one here." She looked to his friends as if she was waiting to be introduced.

"Hey. You look great." He replied. "These are my friends." He introduced Shane first. "This is Shane."

"Michonne." She introduced - she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, I been knowing this son of a bitch since we was born." He said anout Rick.

Michonne laughed awkwardly.

"Hey I'm Sasha." Sasha shook her hand as well.

"Girl I love that swimsuit!" Rosita expressed. "I'm Rosita by the way."

"Thank you Rosita." Michonne smiled.

"Hi I'm Maggie." They shook hands "And this is Glenn."

"We all pitched in to get you a little something." Glenn said handing her the gift bag. "We're happy to be here."

"Aw you guys didn't have to get me anything." She really didn't expect it. "Thanks you guys."

"Don't be silly. We had to get something even if we don't know you. Anyone who is a friend of Rick's is a friend of ours." Lori said extending her hand. "I'm Lori, Rick's girlfriend."

Michonne was taken aback. Her eyebrows rose and she looked at Rick. Jessie looked back and forth from Rick to Lori.

"Ex-girlfriend." He corrected.

"Oh pardon me. I'm so used to introducing myself as his girlfriend that it just slipped."

Andrea cleared her throat.

"Nice to meet you Lori." Michonne said stiffly.

"Shall we head out back?" Michonne asked. "The DJ is still setting up. Shouldn't be long until he's ready. Other people should be getting here soon too."

Michonne lead them to the pool area in the backyard.

"Damn it's beautiful out here!"

There were multiple tables with gold table cloths. Each table held something different. One table had a bunch of different drinks some alcoholic, some non alcoholic, another had a bunch of assorted deserts. There was a table with a ton of different hor d'oeuvres. Everything was extremely organized.

"You guys can help yourselves." Michonne linked her arm Rick's arm "I'm glad you came." Michonne smiled.

"Of course." Rick said nervously.

Lori watched them with her arms folded.

"Oh boy." Sasha said under her voice she already saw what was happening.

"So Michonne, while we're waiting for everyone to arrive, why don't you tell us about yourself. We don't know much since Rick almost never mentions you."

Michonne stared at her before laughing. "Funny."

"Well this is awkward. I'm gonna start drinking early if y'all don't mind." Rosita said head towards the drinks.

"Lori." Rick kept his voice low. "Please don't start."

"I haven't done anything."

"Lori." He said sternly.

"Ok, I just get jealous easily. You know that."

"Yes but you don't have the right."

"You're right Rick. God you're always right." She shook her head. "I'm going to see if there's anything I want to eat."

Shortly after Michonne was introduced to Rick's friends more and more people began showing up.

Everyone seemed to be having fun including Michonne herself. She was mostly hanging out with Rick's friends she really liked Sasha, Rosita, Maggie and Glenn. Shane was too flirty and it was too awkward around Lori. Jessie and Andrea were in the pool on two random guys' shoulders trying to see who could push the other person into the water first.

Michonne wanted to talk to Rick but everytime she spotted him, Lori wasn't far behind. She didn't know their story but from the looks of it...Lori was still into him. She wondered if it was the same for Rick.

...

"Rick, I'm really enjoying spending time with you again." Lori said leaning her head against his shoulder. "I've been thinking a lot and I think we should give us another shot."

"Lori, that is not a good idea. You know it would never work."

"It could." She smiled at him. "I miss us."

He laughed then smiled back at her - he leaned close then spoke through clenched teeth. "The only reason I'm putting up with you is because I have no choice. There is no us anymore."

From the outside looking in it looked like they were flirting but that was not the case.

...

Watching him with her - smiling with her, laughing with her, just enjoying himself with her sent an unfammilar pang of hurt to the bottom of her stomach. It was as if she were cut by a knife, her heart dropped. This wasn't something she should be feeling - so why?

He was just some boy - she hadn't even know him for long. She doesn't know him - _so why?_

She turned on her heels to escape the scene playing before her, she needed to get away before anyone could see her this visibly upset.

Michonne hurried to her bathroom to calm herself down. She couldn't let these people see her this way. It was her birthday, her party and she damn sure wouldn't let it be ruined by the bitch that was currently draped all over Rick like she was his damn keeper.

Michonne grabbed a tequila shot and threw it back. Then another. She needed to loosen up. Her night was far from over. It was just getting started.

Michonne went to the nearest man she could find with the intent of making Rick jealous. She saw a guy with nice muscular arms and approached him. His back was facing her - gripped his arm turning him to face her. When she realized who it was she rolled her eyes.

She groaned "It's just you."

"Disappointed to see me 'princess'?" His voice was teasing and it furthered her current annoyance.

Michonne pointed her finger on his face. "You don't get to call me that." She spat.

"My bad, so that's just a you and Rick thing - gotcha." Daryl said.

"Why are you here Daryl? I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you Chonne. I just don't like you. "

"Is this about-"

"-This ain't got nothing to do with that!" He snapped, cutting her off.

"Daryl how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Until I feel like you mean it." He avoided eye contact.

"Daryl look at me - please, look at me."

His eyes found hers

"I am sorry." She said tearing up. "If I can go back, and change, everything, I wouldn't hesitate. I don't like it either. Infact, I hate it. But I swear on my life that I did not use you to get close to him."

"How do you expect me to believe that? As soon as we broke up, you got with him. The three of us was tight and you ruined that. If you loved him, I would understand, but eventually, you threw him away like trash too."

"I'm sorry."

"That ain't gonna fix shit. It won't change shit."

"Daryl, we were young we didn't know what we were doing. We didn't understand our own feeling and we jumped into a relationship just because we were friends. It was bound to end the way it did, there was no love there."

"Maybe for you, but I know what I was feeling." He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to feel the same but you can't force these things, we just don't match and I'm sorry that you feel differently but I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to just be friends, trying to force a relationship was childish and a mistake. And as for him, I was drawn to him - I had to see where it lead."

"And where did it lead you? To bitchyness? Narcissism? Insecurity? You've fallen so low that I can't even recognize you no more. Walking around with those two dumb blonde bitches, we used to make fun of those kinda girls. We used to climb trees, skip rocks, ride dirt bikes and shit. You had edge but you were still a little crybaby when you got your feelings hurt. Now look at you. Pretending your shit don't stank, pretending like all the shit people say about you don't matter, acting like it don't hurt you!"

He looked at her with disgust and disappointment.

"The girls you used to wish you would never become? You're one of em'!" He snapped

"Walking around wearing that shit just begging for attention! What happened to your self respect? The old Chonne - my Chonne, would be ashamed, embarrassed even. And deep down, I know you are."

Michonne was stunned into silence. She let everything he said sink in.

"What? You gone cry now? We both know that mean girl shit's an act so gone head. Revert back to crybaby Chonne."

Michonne felt the hot tears slid down her face.

"Well would you look at that? There she is." Daryl reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "Happy birthday." He tossed it to her and walked away.

It was her old friendship bracelet. It was made out of string, assorted colorful beads and had three letters on it. M for Michonne, D for Daryl and T for Terry.

Michonne clutched it tightly to her chest.

Her lip quivered as she tried to control her breathing.

Those days were over.

She wiped her tears and walked back over to where she last saw Rick, he seemed to be the only one who could cheer her up these days she didn't care of Lori was following him around, she needed him.

When Michonne arrived where she last saw him she noticed Rick and that girl weren't there anymore.

"Hey." A voice came from behind her. "Happy birthday"

Michonne turned to see Rick wearing that stupid boyish grin of his. He was holding a gift bag in his hand.

"Gotcha somethin', had to run and get it from the car."

He looked to the ground before handing it to her.

"I know you're used to all those expensive thangs but I got what I could."

Michonne accepted the bag and looked through it. Inside there was a store bought birthday card with a lengthy handwritten message and a small heart shaped box of assorted chocolates.

Michonne kept her eyes trained on the bag in her hands.

She smiled at him then remembered the girl he had been with all night. Her eyes returned to the bag as she felt the undeniable sting as her eyes started to water again.

Rick grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" His voice was etched with worry. That just made her want to cry more.

"Don't be so gentle with me. It only makes it worse." She spoke quietly. "And I don't deserve it." She gave him a sad smile.

Rick didn't know what he did - or didn't do.

"Thank you Rick. I'm going to take this inside. Enjoy the rest of the night."

He started to follow her but he was cut off by Jessie.

"Rick!" She said happily. "Why is it so hard to get you alone?" She was wearing a skimpy pink bikini that barely covered anything.

"Because we're at a party surrounded by people?"

"I'm having so much fun!" She shouted over the loud music. "Dance with me!"

She began doing some god awful dance that he was thankful he had never seen before. He quietly slipped away when she was too busy flinging her hair around. He rejoined his friends when he spotted them. They all looked like they were having fun especially Rosita and Sasha who both very obviously drunk. They were dancing wildly together while Glenn sipped on his drink smiling at the love of his life and his dear friends. He lost track of Shane, not that he was really interested in what he was doing in the first place, if there was one thing Shane was good at, it was mingling and fitting in. He found Lori and she was doing what Lori did best. Glare daggers at people. He followed her line of sight and saw that Shane was flirting with the blonde Andrea.

He approached her and asked "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Shane being a sleeze that's all."

"And that bothers you?"

"He's our friend Rick, don't you want him to find a nice girl? Not some random blonde skank?"

"You have to understand if I'm having a hard time believing that. It's more than that."

Her harsh eyes now burned a hole through him and she crossed her arms defensively. "I told you that I don't see Shane in that way. You always do this Rick! I admit I cheated on you with Anthony but that was the only time. You always make me the bad guy. I didn't ruin our relationship by myself. You helped out a lot in ruining things for us. And on top of everything you leave us to come live in Atlanta." She spat.

"That's not fair - you know I didn't have a choice. I got kicked out because of you!"

"No one told you to beat him half to death Rick! You took things too far like you always do!"

"This is my fault?"

"You almost killed him! He was in a coma Rick, there is no excuse for doing that to someone. He almost died!"

"You told me he tried to force himself on you." He said quietly as to not be overheard. No one knew what really happened that day besides himself and Lori. She never even told Maggie. As far as Maggie knew, Lori cheated on him with some guy none of them knew.

" Turns out you were just too embarrassed for me to find out you were fucking our PE teacher!" He harshly whispered.

"I was scared ok? I couldn't tell you I had sex with him so I panicked and I made something up. It was the first thing I could think of."

Rick had walked in on Lori and the PE teacher when he went to get something he had forgotten from his gym locker. They were in 's office located in the boys locker room. Lori played the victim and claimed that he was trying to force himself on her.

Rick was so blinded by rage that he believed her instantly. Rick grabbed the first thing he saw which happened to be a chair and he hit again and again. By the time Lori got him to stop the teacher was unconscious and covered in blood. It was a horrific sight.

When the school's principal asked them to repeat the story Lori said that she came after the whole thing was over then claimed that Rick may have attacked him because of her. She told the principal that she had always complained to Rick about how he was failing her simply because he hated her. "He must have done it for me. I had no idea it would get this out of hand." Was what she said through her tears.

"You threw me under the bus! I had to transfer schools for what I did to him. And that didn't last because word spreads fast in King County. It didn't take long before the principle of my new school got wind of what I did he kicked me outta there before I could explain myself. People were calling me all kinds of thangs. Y'all ruined my life there."

They were now loud enough where people started listening in.

"I couldn't tell the truth, I would have ruined my life!" She cried.

"You ruined MY life!"

"I said I was sorry! You said you were over it!"

"I am! But don't deny your part in all of this Lori. You're not a fucking victim!"

"I didn't hold a gun up to your head and force you not to tell the truth! You could have said something. That's your problem Rick, you never speak!"

"I didn't say anything because I loved you! More than you ever loved me because even though I could have sold you out, I didn't - I was too loyal to do that to you."

Michonne came back outside when she heard yelling.

This was all a mess and she wasn't having it. She stomped to the dj and snatched the mic from his booth.

"Ok everyone go home! Get the fuck off of my property! This is over! Take all of your shit and go!"

Everyone looked stunned as they watched her stomp back inside.

Rick's friends shared confused looks.

"Damn I like her more and more. That is one fierce chick." Sasha said. "

"Well I'm too drunk to drive so I can't go anywhere." Rosita complained.

"It's cool. I can drive" Maggie offered. "We're gonna need somewhere to crash tonight."

"Why don't we just stay here?" Lori suggested. "There's more than enough space here. And she's your friend right Rick?"Lori scoffed.

"I think she might wanna be alone." Rick said.

"Well you won't know unless you ask." Lori urged.

Rick sighed. "I'm not doing that. Y'all can put y'all money together and get a hotel room. I gotta take care of something first y'all go on."

He went through the same door that she had went into and called out to her.

"Michonne?"

He walked further into the house and saw her sitting on the counter sipping the drink in her hand.

"Is everyone gone?"

"Not everyone. People are leaving though - a lot of people are disappointed. They were having fun."

"Well I wasn't and this was supposed to be about me."

Rick felt bad for her but as usual, she was being a brat.

"Michonne stop." He breathed.

"Stop what?"

"Being a brat. You can't just throw a tantrum when something goes slightly wrong."

She slid off the counter walking over to him. "I am not a brat." She said firmly.

"You are."

"Yeah? Well I'll take being a brat over being an over aggressive jerk! Yeah I heard your little lovers quarrel with that girl out there. That's what you've been hiding right? The secret you've been protecting? You call me a brat but you're worse. You almost killed a man over some lying bitch!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"She ruined your life - why are you taking up for her?!"

"I'm not-"

"-bullshit! After everything she did to you and still you're smiling in her face. What the fuck is your problem?"

"Calm down, you need to stop yelling."

"Or what? Huh? You gonna hit me too?"

"I would never hurt you-"

"- just stop! You sound just like him. He used to say that too you know. Terrance."

Rick didn't know if it was the alcohol she had consumed that was making her open up this way or if she's been dying to get it off her chest so long that she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I promise I'll never hurt you Michonne. I would never be that guy." She mocked. "He used to say that kind of shit to me. Not long after that he started hitting me. He did exactly what he swore he would never do. I was so scared that I couldn't say anything to anyone. Not even Daryl. I used to tell him everything but I just can't. I've already made things awkward between them."

"Now Terry is moving on with his life being the victim of big bad Michonne and I'm suffering!" She yelled.

"So don't you come into my house and start telling me about myself! I've had enough of that tonight. You don't know shit!"

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I didn't know."

"No one ever does. I'm always the bad guy so I'm used to it. It's easier to just call me a bitch without trying to understand." She said sadly.

"I shouldn't complain. I deserve it. Every bit of karma - I deserve it. For being mean to my mom. For pretending to be someone I'm not. For hurting so many people. For being, some people's worst nightmare. No one likes a mean girl." She laughed. "I understand them. I used to be them so I know why they hate me, I hate me."

Rick cautiously walked over to her and pulled her to him. Michonne's arms remained at her sides not returning his embrace.

"No, you're wrong. You don't deserve what he did to you. Don't be ridiculous. No one deserves that."

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice sounded pained

"Doing what?"

"Being good to me. I told you that you're just making things worse."

"What am I making worse?" His breath tickled the side of her face and she shivered.

"You're making it hard not to fall for you."

"Michonne..." Was all he said and he released her from his arms feeling too awkward to hold her after she admitted such a thing.

"I tried to ignore it but whenever I see you or I hear your name I get this feeling in my stomach. I think - I think I like you more than I should."

"Michonne-"

"-but I can't have you right? Because your heart still belongs to her?"

"I'm sorry." He said sadly

"After everything she's done?" Michonne asked. "Rick, I don't deserve you but neither does she."

"I know...I just..." he rubbed his hand down his face. He obviously knew he couldn't start over with Lori nor did he want to. Their relationship was far too damaged. But he wasn't ready for a new relationship just yet.

"I understand." Michonne looked down then bit her bottom lip hard.

"So what now?" She laughed quietly. "Come tomorrow, am I supposed to pretend I don't have feelings for you?"

"I don't know."

"Please, tell me what I'm supposed to do." The tears she had been holding back spilled over sliding down her face.

She collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

Rick slowly kneel before her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

She calmly pushed him off.

"You should leave."

...

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Monday

"Michonne?" A voice called from outside her bedroom door.

"Come in." She groaned.

"Sweetie it's time to get ready for school."

After spending the whole day in bed Sunday she still felt like shit and she still didn't want to move.

"I'm not going. I'm gonna sleep in."

"Michonne. You have to go to school. Get up." She pulled the covers off of her.

"Mom!"

"You said to act like your mother and that's what I'm doing."

"If you want to act like a mother then tell me how to fix this!" She cried.

"Fix what? I can't help you, you haven't spoken more than three words to me since I got back. What's wrong?"

"How long am I going to feel like this? How long is it going to hurt?"

Michonne clutched her chest as she leaned over crying.

"Oh babygirl." She held Michonne as she cried "Let it all out."

When her sobs were reduced to sniffles her mother said, "tell me about him - the boy that broke your heart."

"Mom I don't wanna do this."

"Just tell me if he's a good person. Is he worth your tears?"

Michonne nodded sadly.

Her mother stood up. "I'll let you take today off but tomorrow it's back to school young lady."

"Thank you."

...

At school.

Rick had been spacing out today in all of his classes. He could only think about what went down on Michonne's birthday. He tried calling and texting her several times be she either didn't see them or was deliberately ignoring them. He thought the latter was much more likely.

"Fuck!" He said running his hands through his hair.

"Mr. Grimes, watch your language and pay attention."

He hadn't meant to say it aloud - his mind was so preoccupied with her thay he forgot where he was.

"Yes sir."

The teacher continued his lesson and Rick continued to ignore him.

"Man you ok?" Daryl asked

"No." Rick answered simply

"Why?"

"Because she's not ok."

"What kinda sentimental, romance novel shit are you talking about?"

"Forget it."

...  
"Hey Jessie!" Rick said catching up to her.

"Oh hey Rick." She smiled.

"Where's Michonne?"

"Oh...she didn't come today. I haven't been able to get in touch with her since Saturday."

"Well can you try calling her now?"

"Relax, she's probably just skipping."

"Call her." he ordered.

Jessie frowned then did as he asked pulling her phone from her back pocket.

Michonne didn't answer.

"Did something happen? Did you say something to her?" Jessie asked.

She shrugged "look Rick, I think you're cute, I think you're really cute actually but I'm not blind. After the party Saturday, I think it's clear that the two of you have feelings for each other. I know when to back off and no offense but you're not the only hot guy I know. You're not worth messing up my friendship with Michonne."

She opened then closed her mouth trying to find the right words. "I'm aware that me and Michonne don't have much in common - everyone thinks I'm the dumb blonde who follows her around." She paused "and to be honest, it's true, but our friendship works and I like being her friend. So whatever you said to hurt her, I hope you fix it. I don't know how to deal with a sad Michonne."

...  
Michonne sat in the same spot on her bed as she read the birthday card Rick has gifted her over and over again.

 _Dear Michonne, even though we just met, I can't help but feel I've been knowing you for so much longer. I can't help feeling like coming here was a blessing in disguise. I was meant to be here because I was meant to meet you, our paths were destined to cross._

 _Today is yours, I hope you have a great day, I hope today, you get to feel like a real princess._

 _I know this isn't much but I hope reading this will at least make you smile, or even laugh at how corny it is._

 _May today bring you nothing but happiness and good times._

 _-Rick_

Michonne stood quickly and paced around her room. She walked over to her walk in closet and stared at her possessions. She shook her head there were so many outfits and shoes that she'd never even touched. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She snatched the clothes down with ire.

When had it gotten this bad? When had she lost herself to this lifestyle?

She folded the clothing as neatly as she could with how swift she was moving.

It took quite a while to finish folding everything - she went to fetch the biggest garbage bag she could find. A laundry bag wouldn't be big enough. So grabbed multiple bags incase she needed more.

After she placed all the folded clothing into the bags she was left with an almost bare closet. She still had some blouses, t-shirts, leggings and jeans. Her shoes remained untouched as well.

She dragged the bags one by one down the stairs it was a bigger fast than shed realized. By the time she was on the last bag, she was exhausted.

She dusted her hands together, "piece of cake." She said amongst herself tiredly.

She thought about giving the stuff away to Andrea or Jessie but they didn't need it.

She opened the front door and dragged the bags to her car. She got in the car and pulled out her phone to Google the nearest place where she could donate them.

She saw that there was a homeless shelter that was a few miles away from her. She would rather donate directly to a shelter instead of donating to an organization where she wasn't sure if she was being scammed or not. Michonne turned on her GPS and drove her car in that direction.

...

Michonne pulled up in front of her destination.

She walked up to the building and pulled on the door - it was locked. She rung the doorbell and waited.

She was greeted by an older woman.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Hello. I was actually wondering if I could make a donation? It's not much really, just a bunch of clothes."

"I'm sorry sweet pea, we aren't accepting donations today."

"Oh." Michonne said. "I guess I should have read up on making donations first." She said shyly.

"It's alright. You're trying to do something good. You should be proud of yourself."

Michonne smiled. "Well thank you." She turned to walk away.

She returned to her car then sighed.

' _Well that was a waste of time.'_

Maybe some other time.

...  
"Chonney is that you?" She heard her mother ask when she entered the house.

"Yea mom. I'm back."

"Where did you go? I was worried about you." Her mom asked from the other room.

" I went to donate some of my clothes, I don't need that many clothes, but it ended up being a waste of time. I didn't know shelters had a schedule where they accept donations so I didn't get to donate them." She shrugged.

"Well that's very nice of you to try. Come in here for a second Michonne."

Michonne rounded the corner entering the family room. Her mom was sitting on the couch with the remote in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"What's up?" Michonne asked sitting next to her.

"There was a boy that stopped by while you were out. He wanted to see if you were ok. He seemed really worried about you."

Michonne nodded acknowledging that she was listening.

"Is he the one?"

Michonne nodded again.

"Seems like a sweet kid."

"I thought so too."

"What did he do?"

Michonne stayed silent. Her mother wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"You should talk to him. Whether it's to make up or tell him to fuck off."

They both chuckled.

"Communication is the best way to solve problems. Ignoring him won't help."

"I'm too embarrassed to call him. I told him I had feelings for him. He doesn't feel the same."

"Tale as old as time. The unrequited love story. I think we all experience this once in our lives."

"Unfortunately."

"I've been thinking. Let's go do something fun. I know I haven't been paying as much attention to you as I should be."

"I won't argue with you there."

Her mother nudged her playfully.

"I know, I know but I'm trying. Spa date?"

Michonne shook her head.

"I just went to the spa."

"Well.." she thought about it briefly. "How about we cook a nice dinner and bake homemade cookies?"

"That sounds delicious."

"You in?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

...

They were making their way into the grocery store to buy the ingredients for the dinner they were going to make.

They agreed upon chicken parmesan with a side of baked ziti and a classic caesar salad.

They were also going to make chocolate chip cookies and macadamia nut cookies.

"I don't think we've ever cooked together." Michonne said as they were strolling through the aisles grabbing the required ingredients as they spotted them. "This is going to be fun."

She was actually really excited.

They had all of their ingredients and were standing in line waiting to be rung up.

"Can you please move faster?" The customer in front of them said to the cashier. "Some of us have places to be." She complained with her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am I'm hurrying." The cashier smiled as she tried to speed up the process. That only made her clumsy, she dropped the lady's extra virgin olive oil and it shattered.

Michonne inwardly cringed because she knew what was coming next.

"Oh christ!" The customer yelled. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm so sorry ma'am! I can run and get you another."

The cashier apologized profusely.

"Nevermind! Just hurry up." The customer rushed.

"Michonne this might take a while, so you want to move to the next line?"

"No it's ok, we can wait."

After a few more minutes of fumbling through the customer's items, the cashier finally had her taken care of and out of the way.

She smiled shyly at Michonne.

"Thank you for your patience." She said as she began ringing them up. She had such a sweet southern accent and beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm really new, so I still don't really have the hang of things here. I haven't had to work in a very long time." The woman revealed.

Personally, Michonne thought she was over sharing but she smiled politely at her to avoid coming off as rude.

"Wow, looks like you guys are making something good. Mind if I ask what?"

Michonne told her what they were planning to make.

"Yum! Chicken parmesan is one of my favorites, my son's also."

"Oh really?" Michonne questioned.

"Yeah, he's such a nice boy - About your age." She smiled as she talked about her son.

She finished checking them out and Michonne inserted her card in the chip reader.

"Thank you again for your patience sweetheart. Enjoy the rest your day you two."

"We will, thank you." Michonne waved as they headed out the door.

"She was really chatty." Her mother daid.

"Yea." Michonne agreed. "She wasn't a bother though."

The drive home was filled with a comfortable silence.

They arrived home and took the groceries put and started on dinner.

...

"Mom... I don't think the cookies are supposed to look like this..."

Her mother came to look at what she was talking about.

They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Sweetie, I don't even want to know how that happened." She laughed as she looked down at the soupy mixture Michonne called cookie dough.

"I put too much water."

"Re-read the recipe - it doesn't need water."

"Oh...oops." Michonne shrugged. "Maybe I should just watch and learn?"  
...

"Wow this is really good. You did good with the seasoning on the chicken Chonney."

"I tried my best. I'm glad it turned out ok...same can't be said for the poor cookies."

Michonne stopped eating then cleared her throat.

"Do you think dad will like it?"

"Of course he will. You helped make it. You're his little princess."

Michonne frowned at that word.

"Rick calls me that." She revealed shyly.

Her mother smiled softly. "So that's his name." She said "Do you want to invite him over for dinner? So you can talk?"

"Mom no." She was horrified at the mere thought. "I'll see him at school tomorrow, I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

"You sure?" Michonne shot her a look of annoyance.

"You said to tell you how to fix this, that's what I'm trying to do."

"I know but right now, I just want to eat."

"Fair enough."  
...

Tuesday

Michonne walked through the crowded school halls with confidence - her head held high, ignoring the inevitable gossip spoken about her as she did so. Her jeans fit her body perfectly as did her white tee She didn't have time to try to look good for these people, she was done trying to impress those who talked badly about her behind her back.

Everyone's stares followed her. She was aware that when she returned to school this would happen. With the way she kicked everyone out of her party saturday, it was expected.

She reached her locker and grabbed her things. There was a boy to the right of her looking at her as if she had done something wrong.

She widen her eyes and rolled her neck. "Problem?"

He jumped slightly then shook his head no.

"Good." She strutted past him heading towards her class.

She reached the room and saw Jessie and Andrea standing outside talking. They had quite some time before class actually started.

"Oh my god? Are you on time for class?" Jessie gasped.

"I'm actually pretty early."

"Where were you yesterday, we haven't heard from you."

I was at home. Don't ask why, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...ok. Well you wanna grab a smoke?" Andrea asked

"I'm actually gonna try and quit. It's not like I smoke that much anyways."

"You're not wearing make-up again, you have on sneakers, you don't want to do something you shouldn't AND you're early for class?" Jessie asked. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm still me."

"Are you sure? Because she does have a point." Andrea said.

"I'm sure. I just don't want to pretend anymore."

"I still don't follow but I support you." Andrea shrugged. "I'm gonna grab a smoke. See you ladies later." She waved.

"So have you talked to Rick?" Jessie asked.

Michonne sighed. Of course she couldn't get through her morning without a mention of him.

"Jessie, are you obsessed with him or something? Please stop asking me about him."

"No, no I'm not!" She denied. "If anyone is obsessed, it's him. He hounded me all day yesterday asking about you like a weirdo. I don't know what happened between you two but I am so not into him anymore. I just wanted to know so he can stop pestering me."

"Next time he asks about me, tell him to worry about Lori." She said before walking into the classroom.

Jessie stood there spaced out trying to remember who Lori was. When she couldn't remember she just shrugged. "Oh well." She said then followed Michonne in the class.

...

The school day was coming to a close with Michonne having attended all of her classes on time without falling asleep even once. Even though these were expectations of students and not praise worthy, she was proud of herself. It was a step.

She was in a good mood. It felt good to be proud of yourself.

She looked down and giggled to herself as she made her way to her car.

When she looked up she saw Rick waiting by her car.

The smile fell off her face. She took a deep breath and continued to her car.

"Hey." He said shyly.

"What do you want?"

"I feel like I should explain myself."

"Rick-"

"-Please just listen to me. I'll say what I have to say then if you want me to go, I will. Just let me say this please."

"Be quick." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"I feel like I need to explain something to you." He repeated awkwardly. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship.. I have a lot going on. More than you know. But...that doesn't mean that I don't like you. I never once denied that I liked you. Yeah it started out as a petty game but I do care about you."

Michonne still had her arms crossed refusing to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to disappoint you but how could I not? You know what I did. If it weren't for that bastard dropping the charges then...who knows...maybe I would be in jail right now."

"But you're not." She said finally looking at him.

"Am I really good enough for you?" He said softly looking down.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not perfect Rick, you know I'm not." She said with a shaky voice. "You see me remember? I'm with you."

"I made you cry."

"You've made me smile more."

"I don't know what to do."

"So you're just going to walk away from something like this without trying? We could have something special, something that happens once in a lifetime and you may be passing it up because you're acting like a coward!" She huffed.

"You don't get it, Lori won't leave you alone if she finds out. You don't know how spiteful she can be. What if I can't protect you from her?"

"Fuck Lori! I don't care about her, I'm not worried about her, I only care about you."

Rick stayed silent as he studied her face.

"Ok." He said hesitantly

"Ok? Ok what?"

"We can try." He smiled at her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"So um, does this mean we're...you know..like a thang?" He said nervously unable to meet her eyes.

"Do you want us to be a 'thang'?" She asked mimicking his accent.

"I think so."

"I think so too..."

"Good." He nodded repeatedly. He leaned in and awkwardly kissed her cheek.

Michonne covered her mouth and chuckled.

"What?" He asked wondering if he did something wrong. "That was ok right? I didn't know if I should kiss you on the lips yet. I mean you hated me five minutes ago."

"That was ok. I have to head home. Call me later?"

"Of course. "

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting into the car still smiling.

 _Today was a good day._

 _..._

 _Ok so I actually don't know how I feel about this chapter which is why it's late. I had it written up but needed to edit then I ended up not really liking it lol. I was trying to show how Michonne is rediscovering herself and to show her willing to try to be "better". I hope you guys like it better than I do. As always thanks for the read._


	8. Chapter 8

Michonne smiled as she walked through the aisles of the grocery store. She enjoyed her bonding time with her mother so much that she thought it would be a good idea to do it again. It would be a nice surprise for her mother.

This time she would be buying ingredients for vegetable lasagna.

Maybe she'd even give the homemade cookies a go again.

When Michonne reached the checkout she noticed that the lady from the other day was working again. This time there was no one in her line. She walked up and placed her items on the belt. "Hello again." Michonne spoke

"Oh hello! Making more delicious food?"

"Yeah I'm going to try a veggie lasagna this time around."

Same as the last time. The cashier struggled with the cash register and apologized for her lack of knowledge for the thing.

"These things are more complicated than they look." She laughed sheepishly.

"Its ok. Take your time." Michonne reassured.

"I wish more customers were as sweet as you. If I had a nickel for all the times I've been cursed out today alone I'd be a wealthy woman." She laughed.

"Try not to let them bother you." Michonne advised as she paid for the groceries.

"Have a good one!" The lady waved.

"Thanks, you too."

...

As Michonne was entering the house, her mother was exiting.

Michonne looked at her outfit and frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"No time to explain I'm running late."

"But I thought it would be a good idea to cook together again. I even bought the ingredients. " She said holding up the bags.

"Oh baby not today. Lisa is having a dinner party and I have to be there-"

She stopped when she noticed the look of disappointment on her daughter's face.

"Come here." She said hugging Michonne. "How about tomorrow? I promise you. We'll make breakfast."

"Ok" she pouted.

"I'll be back later."

"Bye."

Michonne put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

She had an idea - She held her phone in her hand dialing his number before she could change her mind.

"Hello?"

"Rick...what are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Oh..."

"What's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over? Hang out for a bit."

"You want me to come over right now?" He asked and she could tell that he was smiling.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"No...no it's no trouble. I'm on my way. Should I bring anything."

"Just yourself."

"I'll see you soon."

While she waited for him to arrive she would start on chopping up the bell peppers, onions, mushrooms and the brocolli.

She put a pot of water on the stove and waited.

She stared intently at the chocolate chip cookie recipe on her phone. This time she would get it right.

After following the recipe exactly the end result actually turned out correctly. She scooped the dough onto a cookie sheet and preheated the oven.

Once the water was boiling, she salted the water then places the noodles in. She boiled them until they were al dente

A knock at the door interrupted her.

She straighten her clothes and quickly made her way to the door.

"Hi, come on in." She lead him inside.

"I'm making lasagna and cookies, wanna help?" She smiled.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?

"Well there's actually not much left to do. We can do the layering then put it in the oven."

He stood closely behind her as they assembled the lasagna together.  
Noodles, ricotta, vegetables, marinara sauce then mozerella. They repeated this until the baking dish was filled to the top.

"Do you do this often?" His breath tickled the side of her face and she unintentionally jumped.

"N-no, I...not really. I usually avoid the kitchen."

"Why's that?"

"Cooking isn't really my thing..."

"Really? You've been smiling this whole time, you seem like you enjoy it." He licked his lips. "Or is it just because I'm here?"

She turned to face him completely then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does this answer your question?"

"No really." His hands rested on her waist.

"Does this?" She whispered.

Slowly her lips meet his in a tender kiss.

They pull apart, eyes still shut closed - both of their breaths shaky and unsteady.

They open their eyes and study each other.

Michonne cupped Rick's face as his grip on her waist tightened.

She kissed him again, this time, more passionate - more urgent. She ran her fingers through his curls pulling him closer to her.

"Mmmm" she moaned softly

Rick lifted her leg wrapping it around his waist.

Rick pulled back then stared into her eyes. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her - he could see it in her eyes.

Rick swiped his thumb across her bottom lip then closed the gap between them yet again.

Her lips were soft. So incredibly soft. Michonne whimpered at the contact. He was a really good kisser.

She didn't know what kind of spell he put on her to make her want him this bad, but she had to have him, she trailed her hands down his chest, then pulled him closer to her.

... then she remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.

"Wait.." Michonne said breathing heavy. "We're getting side tracked."

She laughed

"I guess we are." He agreed.

"Uh.." She giggled "Let's put this in." She said referring to the forgotten food on the counter.

She placed both the lasagna and her cookies in the oven and waited.

...

"I can't believe you burned the cookies."  
He shook his head.

"Hey, you were sitting right here too, don't blame me!" She punched him playfully.

"It's not my fault that you can't keep your hands off me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, look who's talking."

"Yeah, yeah. At least the lasagna wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? Excuse me?" She folded her arms. "It was delicious!"

"Too many vegetables."

"No shit smartass! It was a veggie lasagna."

He shrugged.

"Come here." She got up from her chair and walked slowly to him.

He patted his lap indicated she sit there.

She sat down straddling him.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?" She was still smiling brightly.

"Everything." He answered. "Your favorite color, your favorite food, what you like to do in your free time, are you planning on going to college?"

He looked at her.

"I wanna know those kinda thangs about you." He rubbed her thigh gently.

She inhaled slowly then exhaled rapidly. "Hmm. Well my favorite color is purple, I change my favorite food every other day so I can't really give a proper answer to that question. I'm actually not sure what I like to do in my free time, I'm still trying to figure that out. As for college...I'm thinking about it, I don't have a particular school in mind. But I was thinking of getting a communications degree."

"Why communications?"

"Because I'm not sure what I want to do later in life. Communications seems like the safe route. There's a broad range of what you can do with majoring in communications. It's not set in stone but that's the plan for now."

Rick nodded listening intently to her words.

"Your turn. What do you want to you after graduation?"

"I always wanted to join the police force. I wanna be like my dad, I wanna be the kinda man he was... He was a cop."

"Was?" Michonne questioned.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He pulled away to check it quickly and saw that it was his mother.

"Mom?"

She was sobbing so hard that he couldn't make out what she was trying to say.

"Mom, slow down, tell me what's wrong." He was beginning to worry, he hadn't heard her cry like this since _that_ day.

"Come get you?" He asked repeated what she had just said through her tears. "Mom what happened?"

She ended the call and he looked at the phone with worry.

"I have to go." He said plainly. She hurries off his lap allowing him to stand.

"Rick, is everything ok?"

"I don't know, I couldn't understand her. I'm going to go pick her up from work."

"Should I come with you?"

"Next time." He grabbed her hand. "I don't want you to meet her like this."

Michonne nodded her head.

She hugged him the kissed him on the cheek. "I hope everything is ok."

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye."

...

"Stop crying and explain to me what happened please."

"I was fired." She cried. "My manager said I should have gotten better by now."

"She said too many customers and employees alike complained about me."

Rick rubbed her back hoping to calm her down.

"We won't make rent. What will I do?"

"We'll figure it out."

"I'm so sorry son, I'm supposed to provide for us and I can't even keep a job."

"We'll figure it out." He repeated. "We will." Maybe if he said it enough times, it would come true.

"Get some sleep mom."

...


	9. Chapter 9

"Chonney! Let's go."

Michonne groaned, tossing and turning in her bed. She was glad her Mom was keeping her promise about cooking breakfast, but she also forgot that making breakfast meant getting up earlier than usual.

She dragged herself out of bed then down to the kitchen. Thank God there was already a fresh batch of coffee brewed.

"I'm up." She said tiredly

"Finally. Have some coffee." She offered

"Thank you." Michonne said accepting the cup of piping hot coffee. "How was Lisa's dinner party?" She asked making conversation

"It was really nice. Nothing too fancy, but really nice."

"That's good to hear."

"So.." Michonne contemplated how to bring up what she wanted to say next.

She decided to just come out with it.

"I had company over yesterday." She looked out the corner of her eye to gauge her reaction.

"The girls?" She asked referring to Andrea and Jessie.

"No. Someone else..."

"Well don't make me guess. Who did you have over here?"

"Rick.." She said carefully. "We had an impromptu date." She smiled at the memory. "I cooked for him."

Her mother looked at her stunned. "You must really like this boy if you're cooking for him. I assume you two made up."

She nodded.

"Well I'm happy to hear that you have someone you love." She smiled fondly at her daughter. "I would really like to meet him sometime."

Michonne almost choked on her coffee.

"Mom! No one said anything about love!"

Her mother laughed at her reaction.

"You didn't have to say anything. I can see it in your eyes when you speak about him."

Michonne groaned not having a verbal response.

"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot to me that you are including me in personal matters like this."

"Thank you for listening."

She gave her mother a back hug rested her head against her.

"What are we making?"

"Hope you're in the mood for something sweet. We're making strawberry stuffed puffed pastries with a cream cheese icing."

"So toaster strudels?"

"When did you become such a smartass?"

Michonne shrugged while laughing

"I'm always in the mood for sweets. Let's get started."

...

Not a day went by without Michonne being the center of attention - or so it seemed. Everything she did was a hot issue. Whether it was some rumor she had no idea the origin of, her shockingly perfect grades or her outfit. No matter what it was, people were talking about it.

Today, the topic of the day was her relationship with Rick. Though there were some supporters, majority of their peers claimed it would be over just as quick as it started.

Michonne sat in class ignoring the stares of her classmates. If anyone had anything to say, she was willing to set them straight.

Two classrooms over, Rick was having similar issues, except he wasn't as good at ignoring the slick comments as she was.

He turned around and glared, "mind repeating what you just said?"

The girl looked around before realizing that he was speaking to her. "Me?" She asked timidly

"You're the one who said it right?"

"I- I... I was just saying my opinion on this whole thing. Honestly you're too good for someone like her, you could do bet-"

"No one asked for your opinion. So stop talking."

With everything going on at home, he didn't want to deal with the bullshit - he had little to no patience.

"Grow up. Worry about yourself." He snapped.

"Settle down class!" said with an irritated tone.

"When I call your name, I want you to come turn in your assignments.

She started calling off the names one by one until she reached his.

"Rick Grimes."

"I ain't got it."

"Excuse me? Why not?"

" didn't finish it."

"Why?"

He was annoyed and cranky.

"Just give me the damn F and move on."

The chatter that was going on in the class seized and all eyes were on him.

"I'm disappointed in you Rick. Step outside for the remainder of class. Don't go anywhere when the bell sounds, I need to speak with you."

He gathered his things without any complaints.

Ignoring his teachers orders, he walked down the hall. He stopped when he saw Michonne. His mood instantly brightened. He arrived late so he didn't have a chance to speak to her. A quick kiss then they were off to class.

She was focused on her work. She looked like she was having a better day than him.

When she felt someone's eyes on her she looked up and saw Rick outside the door. She smiled and waved at him.

She raised her hand trying to get her teacher's attention.

"Yes, Michonne?"

"May I be excused? Restroom." She lied.

"Hurry back."

She waited as the teacher write her a hall pass.

As soon as she stepped out the door he grabbed her hand.

"Hey."

"Hi, what are you doing out here?"

"I got kicked out of class."

She frowned, "why?"

"I yelled at my teacher." He stated sheepishly.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Seems like our relationship is the topic of the day."

"That's because you kissed me in front of everyone." She teased."Hey, was everything ok with your mother?" She changed the subject.

"Not really. But it'll work out."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...not right now."

"Ok, you can tell me when you're ready. I just want to know if you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." She analyzed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Later ok? We'll talk about it later."

"Later." She agreed. "Have you heard about the senior camping trip? I heard other schools are sending some senior students too. We should go." She smiled.

Rick thought about it but ultimately decided against it. His family just didn't have the funds to spare. He didn't want to tell her that, what if she thought he was pathetic? After all the $200 need for this trip was like nothing to her. Would she understand?

"I um...I'm actually going to pass."

" What? No, you should come with me. It'll be so much fun." She pouted.

He sighed. "You could still have fun. I assume your friends are going too?"

"Well sure but I want you to come too."

He shook his head

"Please." She whined

"No!" He snapped - yanking his hand away from her.

He hadn't meant to raise his voice at her nor did he mean to startle her with the sudden raise in his voice.

"I didn't mean to yell-"

"- I'll see you at lunchtime." She said dejectedly walking back into the classroom.

"Wait!"

He ran his hand down his face frustrated with himself.

...

 _Lunch hour Kings County High_

"Do you think Rick will be there?" Lori asked Maggie about the senior camping trip

"I don't know. That's up to him. He didn't seem very happy with you the last time he saw you." She paused "Lori...is there something you haven't been telling us?"

"There ain't nothing to hide."

Rosita rolled her eyes muttering something indecipherable.

"Rick just gets like that. Y'all know that, he loves hard and I hurt him he's just upset."

"He didn't even see us off. I think it's more than that." Sasha piped in.

"We wouldn't be going through this if you didn't cheat on him."

"It was a mistake Rosita, you're no stranger to those. Let's not pretend you don't spend most of your freetime on your back."

"I'm not somebody's girlfriend so it don't matter who I'm fucking. If you kept your legs closed we wouldn't have to walk on eggshells around Rick. You made it awkward for us all."

"Why are you even here? You are the last person I want to hang out with."

"Back at you bitch. I'm here for my girls Sasha and Maggie. I don't even like you, I tolerate you."

"Ay what about me?" Shane asked, Rosita just shrugged. "You're alright. I much prefer to hang with Glenn, too bad he bailed on us and didn't come today. Sick my ass." Rosita scoffed.

"Hey he really isn't feeling well." Maggie said defending her man.

"Anyways, like I was asking before I was so rudely interrupted...do you think Rick will be there? I looked at the list of schools in the state that will be participating in this camping field trip and his was listed."

"Lori..."

"I just want to talk to him! He's been ignoring my calls."

"Then stop fucking calling him!" Rosita snapped.

"Raise your voice at me one more time!" She pointed her finger in Rosita's face.

Rosita roughly swatted Lori's finger out of her face.

"Ok calm down you two." Sasha said.

"Rosita has a point Lori. It may be time to let him go." Maggie added.

"I can't let him go, I love him too much! We've been through too much. I just need one of you to call and ask him, if he goes I will too."

They all stayed silent, unwilling to get involved.

"So none of you have my back?" Lori asked disappointed. "Not even one of you? Shane?"

He scratched behind his ear ignoring her.

"Fine. I'll call him myself." She pulled out her phone and called.

...

 _Northview High Lunch time_

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just, not having a good day." Rick said to Michonne. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers around his. "It"s ok...just don't let it happen again kid." She smirked.

He laughed. "You haven't called me that in a while."

"I know." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This is nice."

"What is?" He asked angling his head looking down at her.

"Just, being with you. I can relax when I'm with you."

He kissed the top of her head. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Is that your phone?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Yea." he responded. When he looked at who was calling him he sighed.

"Who is it?"

"Lori..."

Her eyes popped opened. "Let me answer."

"..."

"I won't be mean..."

He handed her the phone and she spoke. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Came Lori's displeased voice.

"This is Michonne."

"Why are you answering Rick's phone?"

"Are you calling for a reason or should I just hang up."

"Give the phone to Rick now." she growled.

"One minute."

"Baby do you want to take this?" Michonne asked making sure she was speaking loud enough for Lori to hear.

She said she wouldn't be mean, she never claimed she wouldn't be petty.

Rick tried to hold his laugh in.

"Be nice." He mouthed.

"I don't think he wants to take his hands off of me to hold the phone. You'll have to try back later...or never."

This was payback for the shade Lori threw her way at her own damn party. Also for getting her claws into Rick and trying to ruin his life. She tore him down and Michonne would make sure she lifted him back up.

"If you hang up this pho-"

Click.

"God she's annoying."

"You're cute when you're being petty to my ex." He pinched her cheek.

"You're cute when you're gushing over how cute I am." She patted his face.

"So..." She started. "Is it later yet? Are you going to tell me what happened with your mom?"

She was met with silence. Maybe he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, she wouldn't rush him. She only hoped he would eventually tell her. Whatever it was, maybe there was something she could do to help.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I...I didn't want to go to the camping trip because I don't have the money to spare. My mom lost her job. Moving here was expensive and it's all my fault."

"Rick..."

"You don't have to pity us or anything. We'll figure it out, we always do."

"I could help..." She suggested hoping not to offend him.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me anything. I'm offering. How much do you need?"

"I can't just take money from you."

"Why not? You could work for it if you'd like."

His eyebrows rose questioningly.

"You could be my personal tutor."

He chuckled at her silliness.

"Stop laughing! I'm serious!"

"What do you need tutoring in?"

"Well...nothing actually...then you could be my personal chef."

He shook his head. "You saw what happened last time we tried cooking together. This is serious Michonne. "

"What about your dad, you said that he's a cop-"

"I said he was a cop. He passed away a few weeks before I made a mess of my life back home." He took a deep breath not quite ready to talk about the details surrounding his father's death.

"Rick, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too. He didn't leave much behind...what little bit he did leave was split in half. Half for me, half for my little brother. My half was spent on my car."

"You have a brother?" She asked surprised

"Yep, live all the way in California with his mom."

"My mom never had to work and she's a nervous bird. She scares easily, she's a gentle woman, I wish I could take better care of her. Damn near broke my heart to see her cry like that when she told me she was let go."

"Did she say why she was fired?"

"Apparently she wasn't doing a good job."

"Where did she work?"

"Some place called Lisa's Grocery Mart, not far from here."

"Are you serious? I've been shopping there for god knows how long! I know the owner. Lisa Matthews, she and my mom are real tight."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not! Maybe I can talk to her..."

"You'd do that?" His voice shook.

"Of course I would." Her voice softened. "I want to help you Rick. We're a team, we're together."

"Michonne...I" he was truly touched. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I would rather you kiss me." She looked at him expectantly.

He kissed her gingerly - she placed her hand on his cheek ignoring everyone in the cafeteria who were nosily watching them.

"You're so beautiful." He said in awe.

"So are you." She grinned.

"Rick? Promise me something."

He stared intently into her eyes as she spoke.

"Promise me that if you ever need help, you'll come to me and I promise that I will do the same."

"I promise." He said without hesitation.

She kissed him again still not caring who was watching.

It was time for them to head back to class.

Lunch hour had flown by.

She pouted when he began to stand.

"Come on, it's time to go."

"Will you come over again after school?"

"I would have never thought that you would be the cute, clingy type." he smirked.

She pushed him and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, I'm not clingy it's just because I love you."

Her smile flew off her face and her heart skipped a beat.

Ricks face displayed the same shock as hers.

She tried to make up for what mistakingly left her mouth. "I mean, I... I didn't mean to say that, I just meant-" she stopped before she could embarrass herself further.

"I'll see you later."

She turned and escaped as quickly as possible.

When she was far enough from him, she placed both hands on her head and chastised herself aloud. "You stupid, crazy bitch! You've lost your mind. Oh, you crazy bitch!" She stomped her feet and pulled at her hair slightly like a child throwing a tantrum.

When she finished her verbal beat down to herself she looked around and noticed there were a few people watching her.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" She said annoyed before stomping away.

...  
 _Kings County High_

"I can't believe him. He gets on my case but he's already moved on with some bitch he barely knows!"

"Well in his defense, he barely knew you. Clearly, since he thought you were anything other than a cheating , nagging bitch."

"Rosita! cut it out! You've argued a whole damn hour. It's time to go back to class already.

"Maggie talk to him please. He listens to you." Lori said teary eyed.

"I'll ask him about the camp but that's all Lori . I can't be y'alls matchmaker. Rick made it clear that he didn't want that. I don't want him pissed at me too."

"I want you to tell him that I won't stand still." She threatened. "I can ruin him!"

"Lori you need to chill." Sasha said. "You keep saying you love him but I think you're just too selfish to let him move on with some other girl."

"She right." Maggie agreed. "I won't relay your threat to him. You're going to get something started.

Lori folded her arms across her chest. "Fine."

...

 _After school_

"Mom? I'm home." He shouted.

"Rick? How was school, my love?" She asked hugging him. "I made tuna casserole for dinner."

"Sounds good mom."

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. But mom..." He started "I have a friend...a girlfriend actually and I told her about you. She wants to help us out - she knows your boss-"

"-You have a girlfriend? Already?"

"Yeah mom, I was going to tell you, but that's not the point. She can help you get your job back."

"How can she do that? I was useless at that job."

"Your boss is a close family friend of hers. See? I told you we'd be ok." He smiled at her.

"Well I don't know ." She agreed. "How is it that you're dating already? How do you know we can trust her? Rick the last time we trusted one of your little girlfriends she betrayed us."

"Mom, this is different. It's nothing like that. " he said confidently.

"I'm just worried about you. You fall in love so fast." She said with teary eyes. "I don't want you to have your heartbroken again."

"That won't happen. She's with me."

She nodded her head. "Ok son, I trust you. Can I meet her?"

Rick scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well about that...she's actually avoiding me. She slipped and said she loved me and now she's acting all embarrassed and weird about it."

"Aw the poor girl! She must be horrified." She chuckled then flicked Rick on the forehead."

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were supposed to say it back idiot."

"I was too shocked to say anything. No worries though, I'm gone swing by there later."

"You be careful and don't make me wait too long to meet this girl."

"Come on let's eat."

...


	10. Chapter 10

"Rick?" Her face scrunched. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked if I could come over...remember? Right before you told me you lov-"

"-stop! I remember, god!" Michonne winced at the memory of what she confessed to him.

She folded her arms watching him smugly smirk at her.

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?" He shrugged - his face displaying his amusement.

Michonne rolled her eyes hoping to mask her embarrassment.

"Are you going to invite me in? Or are we going awkwardly talk here at the front door?"

She moved aside allowing him space to enter the house.

"You home alone again?"

She nodded. " mom isn't here yet and dad...well all he does is work. I'm usually sleep by the time he gets in and sleep when he sets out."

"It must get very lonely here by yourself so much."

"..." She nodded slightly not feeling the need to confirm verbally.

They sat on the couch making sure there was a space between them.

"Are we...um." He scratched the back of his head. "Are we going to talk about what you said?"

"I was hoping you would just pretend I never said anything." She laughed nervously looking everywhere but at him.

"We can't just pretend you didn't say it..."

"But I didn't mean it...It just slipped. Really."

She wasn't even sure if that was the whole truth, but it was the story she convinced herself was factual.

"Yea?"

"Yes. So can we just forget it?"

"Ok...if that's what you want."

She could have sworn she saw the disappointment flash across his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it awkward."

He placed his hand on her knee and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Wanna watch netflix?" Michonne offered.

Rick shrugged not really caring.

"Is that a yes?"

"Doesn't matter. By the way, I talked to my mom and she really appreciates what you're trying to do. She wants to meet you."

"My mom wants to meet you too. And about your mom's situation, I texted my my mom to see if she can set up a lunch date this weekend to talk about it. I'll let you know how that goes when the time comes."

"We're grateful." He said genuinely.

"Have you given second thought to the camping trip? I know you said you didnt have the money but I'll pay for us both, I want you there with me. If you can't accept that then you can earn the money."

"Doing what?"

"You can be my personal driver. My chauffeur." She winked. "You can take me wherever I need to go. I won't even make you use your own car, you'll drive mines. What do you say?"

"You want to spend time in the woods with me that bad?

"It'll be like our first trip together." She beamed.

"Well that's not really the type of trip I thought you'd be into."

"What, did you think I'd like, going to some beach resort or something?"

"...yes?"

"Well I like that too, but I've been plenty times before, I want to do something I haven't done." She said. "Just imagine it...sitting outside roasting marshmallows, staring at the star filled night sky. It's so romantic." She gushed

He admired her profile as she rambled on about how romantic going on the camping trip would be.

He smiled softly at her as she continued her gushing. He leaning in and kissed her cheek softly - she froze then turned to look at him.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling sheepishly.

"Just because..." He smiled too. "You're beautiful, you know that right?

"Are you trying to distract me from talking about this trip?"

"Is it working?" He asked sitting closer to her- When he was close enough he draped his arm around her shoulder.

They stared at each other until they could no longer ignore the palpable sexual tension constantly surrounding them.

Again, he placed his hand on her knee - this time, however, he slid it upward torturously slow until he reached her center.

Her breath hitched - she tried controlling the pace of her quickening breath without much success.

He kept his hand there massaging her through her leggings all while staring deeply in her eyes.

She threw her head back onto the couch - eyes fluttering closed.

He massaged her harder causing her to release the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He latched onto her neck as she gripped his curls.

He could feel how wet she was through the fabric of her leggings.

She pressed herself against him more urgently.

He slid his hand into the front of her pants allowing himself better access. He rubbed her slit a few times before inserting his fingers.

"Rick" she moaned quietly.

He curved his fingers causing her to jump slightly releasing a yelp. She covered her mouth with both hands hoping to conceal the sounds she was making.

"It's just us - scream as loud as you want."

Michonne bit her bottom lip as he moved his fingers faster and deeper.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "God, Rick!"

He pressed down on her clit with his thumb.

She crossed her legs, trapping his hand.

Not long after, she shook violently, he kept his fingers comfortably inside her feeling her walls clench around him.

He kissed her neck softly as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

She was breathing heavily with her eyes closed and head still resting on the back of the couch.

"Wow..." She giggled tiredly.

Rick slid his fingers out and licked them.

Michonne smiled lazily.

She slid off the couch and kneeled in front of him.

He grabbed her hands stopping her from unbuttoning his jeans.

"Michonne you don't have to...I'm not expecting anything in return. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"I want to make you feel good too." She said unbuttoning his jeans and freeing him. She had never given any of her ex boyfriends head before. She had never really cared for any of them the way she did Rick.

"Rick... I know you must have heard... things about me but...I've never done this before." She admitted shyly. "It might not be good..."

Rick looked down at her and cupped her face. "It's ok."

She nodded then ran her hand up and down his length.

After a few strokes, she took him into her mouth slowly.

She took as much of his length into her mouth as she could - bobbing up and down, twirling her tongue around the tip, massaging his balls with her left hand while jerking him with her right.

He gripped her hair tightly watching her pleasure him.

Michonne thought she was imagining it. That is, until she heard it again. The familiar jingle of a keyring. She abruptly stopped her movements and stood.

"That's daddy." She said in a panicked whisper.

"What?" Rick asked even more panicked than her.

He tucked himself back into his jeans as best he could. It was uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as her father walking in to see his daughter pleasuring someone.

Michonne wiped her her mouth then tried to help Rick with his disheveled appearance.

"Daddy!" She said in a light voice as soon as he made his way through the door.

Rick gulped audibly.

"Uh hi sir." He said as natural as he possibly could. He was silently praying that it was not obvious what they had been doing. He was hoping God would have mercy on him.

"I'm Rick Grimes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand out for a handshake that never came. He awkwardly put his hand back to his side after being blatantly ignored.

Her father stared at her suspiciously before turning to do the same to Rick.

"I would like to speak to my daughter alone if you don't mind." He said in a stern voice.

"O-of course."

"Rick wait here, let's talk in the kitchen daddy."

"No. Rick? Was it?" He asked and Rick nodded. "You wait outside and I'll talk to my daughter right here."

Michonne's eyes widened. "What? Daddy he doesn't have to wait outside. He's not a dog."

"My house, my rules." He glared at Rick. "Out."

"Dad!"

"It's ok princess." He place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I was actually just heading out sir. It was nice meeting you."

Michonne watched him until he was out the door.

"What is wrong with you? He didn't do anything wrong?"

"Who the hell is that boy you got in my house?"

"He's my boyfriend." She crossed her arms. "And I won't allow you to treat him the way you just did, you were out of line!"

"He's lucky I didn't give him a black eye."

"I can't believe you. You've never cared who I had over before, now all of a sudden, you're a strict and caring father?" She argued "You were more harsh on Rick than you were on Terry!"

"Terry is just a misunderstood child."

"No, Terry is an abuser. MY abuser!"

"He made a mistake, y'all women don't understand how it feels to be a young man full of insecurities and frustrations. I don't condone his behavior, but we practice Christianity in this house and that means being forgiving. He learned from his mistakes. He doesn't bother you anymore."

"Are you serious?!" Michonne couldn't believe her ears. "Are you keeping tabs on him or something?"

"I sure am, you know that's Benjamin's boy. They been friends of the family for a long time. I talk to that kid when I get the chance, he grew up with you, he's family."

"I don't care about him, I care about Rick!"

"Date whoever you want, but don't bring that kid in my house."

"He is not a kid. He's a good person." Angry tears sprung into her eyes.

"Where is your mother?" He asked disregarding how serious this was to her.

Michonne wouldn't let him change the subject that easily.

"He has been nothing but nice and caring towards me. That's more than I can say for you." She turned and escaped, retreating up the stairs.

...

After the events that went down yestersay with Michonne's father, she called Rick and apologized profusely constantly asking him if he were ok and telling him how embarrassed she was of her father.

He of course put on his strong face and reassures her thay he was fine.

He was currently headed to her locker as she texted him to meet her there as soon as he has arrived to school.

"Yo Rick!"

He turned to see Terry and Mike walking towards him.

"I hear you and Michonne dating now. I don't know whether to congratulate you or to pity you."

"You could just mind your business and not say anything. I think I'd like that best." He turned trying to escape an unnecessary altercation.

"Be careful is all I'm saying man. I mean, you never know with girls like Michonne. One minute they're yours then the next minute...they're somebody else's."

"Keep walking." Rick growled.

Rick already hated him for what he's done to Michonne in the past but he didn't want to get into a fight. He wanted to avoid being on the principal's radar until graduation.

"Aw come on, I'm not trying to get under your skin. I'm just warning you. Man to man. It's only a matter of time before she tries to run back into my worries though, I don't want her back." Terry shrugged. "Her dad's always telling my mom and dad how he wished she would've stay with me, how he always thought we would be together forever, how we would give him grandkids..." Terry laughed and Mike joined him.

"You can't turn a hoe into a housewife Rick...everybody know that."

Rick didn't have anything further to say. He would let his actions speak for him.

He tackled Terry to the ground, punching his face as hard as he could, releasing all of his anger on him.

He could feel the blood from Terry's face coat his knuckles.

Mike grabbed Rick off his friend, slamming him to the ground hard.

When Terry saw he had the advantage he got up and started stomping him with Mike joining in.

Daryl pulled Terry back.

"C'mon man can't you see the man is down?"

He then held Mike back.

"Grab my hand bro." Daryl said helping Rick up.

"It don't take two of y'all to take down this skinny bastard. That was some bullshit T." Daryl said disappointed.

"Rick!" Michonne called him over as soon as she spotted him through the crowd of people.

"Your face!" She gasped. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, it's over." Terry said

"I wasn't talking to you!" She shouted.

Her voice softened as she questioned him again. "Baby, what happened?

"It's fine." He lied whipping the blood from the corner of his lip.

Seeing him this way angered her. She was downright furious.

She looked to Terry and Mike and scowled.

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" She asked Terry

She asked, speaking harshly. "What did you say to him?"

"That's between me and that prick." He said walking towards Rick again.

"Terry leave him alone, he doesn't want to fight." Michonne said blocking him from getting to Rick. "It is over."

"Are you ok?"

Rick ignored her question as he stared daggers at Terry.

"Look at me."

He did.

"It's over ok?"

He stayed silent so that he wouldn't disappoint her.

It wasn't over. It wasn't ever going to be over. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Grimes, I'll have you know that we don't tolerate violence at this school. Consider this your first and only warning. If you're caught acting violent again, I will not hesitate to suspend you."

She then turned to face Mike and Terry.

"Although this is your first warning as well, you are both now, as of this moment, suspended for a full school week. This young man is your peer and what you did to him will not go unpunished. Please take your things and leave my office."

When Rick exited her office he saw Daryl waiting outside.

"You aight?" He asked.

"I'm good." Rick responded.

"Why you talking to this clown Daryl?" Terry asked.

"Man shut up. You a hypocrite." Daryl accused pointing his finger in his face.

"What the hell you talking about?"

"You ain't have no problems with Chonne moving on from me to you, so leave Rick alone. He ain't did nothing wrong."

"You taking up for this punk?"

"I'm just telling it how it is bro." Daryl said.

Terry just scoffed and walked away with Mike not too far behind him.

"Fucking pathetic." Rick said in a disgusted tone.

"Chonne wanted to wait for you but her friends dragged her to class." Daryl told him. "I'm sorry about what they did to you, Terry ain't usually like that."

This angered rick. Why was Terry being pitied? If anything he needed to exposed for who he really was.

"You don't know shit about your friend." Rick growled. "You took his side over Michonne's because you were hurt but she needed you. You chose the wrong friend to defend."

Daryl looked confused.

Before he could ask Rick what he meant, Rick spoke. "Ask Michonne. It's not my business to tell."

He headed back to class.

...

After first hour was over Michonne made she she found Rick before he made it to his next class.

It seemed like he was looking for her too because he was headed in her direction smiling softly.

The met halfway and embraced each other.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

He shook his head. "You didn't kick me while I was down. That was all them." Rick joked.

"This isn't funny Rick, it's serious. Won't your mom be worried when it's time for you to go home and she sees your face?"

He sighed knowing she was right.

"What happened with your dad after I left?" He asked changing the subject.

"He was being a jerk. I told him that we're together and that's the way it's going to stay...not in those exact words but he got the message. I don't care of he likes us together or not. He can go fuck himself."

Rick snickered. "Hey, he's still your dad."

"Tell him that, not me. He's the one who seems to have forgotten. He actually defended Terry right to my face. He pissed me off. I'm giving him the silent treatment." She rolled her eyes.

"So...yesterday was fun."

She bit her lip trying to hold back her grin.

"It was good, until we were interrupted. Real good." He smirked.

"Well I guess I'm just good at everything." She flirted.

"We can always finish what we started - One of these days." His eyebrows rose.

"We could. We should get to class." She said. They embraced once more before heading to their respective classes.

The school day may have started rocky but it ended uneventful. For Rick, uneventful was better than being surrounded by drama.

After a rough couple of days Rick figured they could use a nice relaxing outing. That morning he asked his mom if she could make a few snacks, anything of her choice and asked her to store them in the fridge until he was off from school.

When he got home, she had done what he asked. There were turkey sandwiches, chocolate cookies, jumbo marshmallows and chocolate bars.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hey sweetie! I'm glad you're back. I made a few snacks like you asked, is it ok?" She asked referring to the snacks she prepared.

"It's better than ok mom. Thank you."

The smile fell from her face when she saw his the bruises on his face. She dropped her glass of water to the ground causing it to shatter. She covered her mouth horrified. "My baby, who did this to you?"

"Mom don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. It was just a stupid scrap. I promise, I'm fine."

She went to the freezer grabbing a few cubes of ice wrapping them in a thin towel. "Come here." She handed him the 'ice pack'. "Put this on your eye. It will help the swelling." She instructed.

"Thanks mom."

"Are you going to tell me why you wanted me to make those snacks now?" She places her hand on her hips.

"I uh...I wanted to do something romantic for Michonne. There's a camping trip that she keeps talking about, she really wants to go but I thought it would be better of she just came over here...she doesn't know. I-I haven't asked her yet. I want it to be a surprise. Would it be ok it she came over for a while?"

She smiled softly at him. "I think that's a wonderful idea. And you know, we have that tent in the garage that your farther used to use. Do you remember? He didn't want to be far away from us so he would go camping out in the backyard?"

He looked down and nodded. "Yea, I remember. That's where I got the idea from. That way it can just be the two of us without being surrounded by people I would rather not see. Can you help me?"

"Sure." She agreed "but first please take a nap. You've seen better days."

"Ok..i can do that."

...

As soon as he awoke from his nap he noticed it was getting dark out and he needed to get started. He found his mother reading some corny romance novel and told her he was ready.

They retrieved the tent fron the garage and carried it out to the spacious backyard.

After a bit is struggling they had the tent up and standing.

...

"Chonney, we're going to meet Lisa for lunch this Saturday."

Michonne lifted up from the couch with a smile. "Really?" She got up, giving her Mom a suffocating hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

Her mother laughed at her excitement. "Calm down sweetie. You want to help this boy's mother that much? I must say I'm a little jealous." she joked. "Hold onto him." She pushed her hair back to get a better look at her face. Her pride and joy. She kissed her forehead. "My baby is becoming a woman." She said tearing up. "I've never seen you so attached to someone so quickly, what you have with him must be really special. Don't let anyone, or anything interfere with that."

"I won't." Michonne promise. "I won't let him go.

"Good."

"Mom..." She spoke as they still held on to each other. "can you talk Dad?"

Her mother pulled back searching her face.

"Did something happen?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No..."

"Well, I was with Rick yesterday when he came home. He started being really nasty and rude towards Rick. I didn't like how he spoke to him. Like he was trash."

Her mother took a deep breath. "I am so sorry to hear that. I will talk to him."

"Talk to him about Terry too."

"What about him?"

"I'll let him tell you."

"Im going to shower now."

"Dinner will be ready when you're done."

She nodded the headed to the bathroom.

...

When she finished shower she heard her mother talking to someone. She assumed it was one of her friends she gossips over the phone with but when she rounded the corner, she saw Rick. Her mother was talking animatedly to her boyfriend. They were both sitting at the kitchen table laughing at whatever story she was recalling.

Michonne walked over to then and tilted her head.

"What is this?"

Her mother stood up still laughing.

"Oh my God Chonney, you never told me your boyfriend was such a little sweetheart!"

"I'm confused, Rick what's going on?"

"Oh relax Chonney I told him he could wait here while you finished showering, we were just getting acquainted." She explained. "Its only right that I get to meet your boyfriend." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I asked him what happened to his face and he told me what happened - He's so charming, I can see why you're in love!"

Michonne was horrified. She did not just say that out loud.

"Mom!"

Rick though she was cute when she was embarrassed. He laughed quietly.

"What's funny? Mom can I talk to him alone please."

"Sure baby, have fun." She winked as she waltzed out the room.

"She's so fucking embarrassing." Michonne mumbled through clenched teeth.

"C'mon she's not that bad. She's really funny." He said in an amused tone.

"Stop teasing you jerk." She said before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you." He said

"Oh?"

He nodded. "You have to come with me."

"Where?"

"I told you it was a surprise. You trust me right?"

"More than anything. Just let me get dressed and tell my mom."

She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that showed off so much of her legs that he could barely focus.

"She already knows. Just grab some shoes and we can go."

...

She was blindfolded as he led her to their destination.

"Can I take this off yet?"

"Not yet." He said still leading her.

"Rick I swear if this is something weird I'll hurt you." She threatened.

"It's not, I promise." He lead her a few more steps and stopped.

"Wait right here. I gave to grab a few things. Don't move and don't remove the blindfold."

He ran inside the house to get the basket full of the earlier prepared snacks. When he slipped out the door he placed the basket on the ground right in front of the fire his mom started while he was picking Michonne up. His mother stood there with a prideful smile on her face giving him two thumbs up.

It was dark so she didn't get a good look at Michonne. She quietly removed herself from the scene to give the two lovers some privacy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and told her to remove the blindfold.

She gasped.

"Rick?"

"Surprise." He said softly.

"You did this for me?"

"Yeah, you kept talking about that camping trip so I thought it would be nice for us to relax here...enjoy each other's company. We can eat some snacks, roast some marshmellows...look at the stars. Just me and you."

When he looked at her he noticed the tears rolling down her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's perfect." She threw her arms around him burying her face in his chest.

He held her closely.

Rick took a seat on the log by the fire and she sat between his legs rummaging through the snacks.

"Wait until I tell the girls, they're going to be so jealous." She laughed thinking of their reactions.

Michonne poked the large skewer through the marshmallow and roasted it.

"Here." She said giving it to Rick.

"God, it's burnt!" He laughed. "What is it with you burning sweets? I'm starting to think you're doing it to be cute." He shook his head still laughing at her

"It isn't burnt it's roasted!" She said defending herself.

"Keep telling yourself that."

She bit half of it to prove it was perfectly edible. "Eat it."

He leaned into her ear. "I'd rather eat you."

She almost choked on the marshmallow. She elbowed him playfully.

"Are you always horny?" She laughed.

"When I'm around you I am."

"Well too bad, we're going to sit here and enjoy the view. Isn't it beautiful ?" She said looking at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She shook her head rolling her eyes.

"I have a question for you." He said.

"What is it?" She asked now taking a bite into one of the sandwiches.

"Who was you're first love?"

Michonne sat still - she thought about it for a little before answering. "I used to think it was Terry." She admitted. "Let me think about it a little longer. In the meanwhile, tell me yours."

"...Lori, was my first...everything."

Her smile faded. She knew it was in the past and that she shouldn't worry about it but you didn't care for that girl. In fact, she hated her - For the pain she put Rick through.

He felt her tense in his arms and wondered if she was bothered by his answer.

"What did you ever see in her?"

She had to ask because it was beyond her.

"She was my friend. She was always smiling at me, being nice to me, then one day she told me she liked me..she kissed me then one day we were in love."

"Do you...still love her?"

"No." He said confidently. "I wish things went differently between us because I didn't just lose my girlfriend, I lost a friend. Any respect I had for her...I lost that too."

"I'm sorry." She expressed

"Don't be. Then I have to ask you too, what did you ever see in Terry?"

"Same thing. Pretty much...we were friends, then we were more, now we're nothing." She said. "Like you, I wish things didn't end so nasty. Not because I miss him but because I never thought I could hate him as much as I do today."

"Enough about those two...what did you see in me?" Rick question.

She stuffed her mouth with another marshmallow then tapped her chin repeatedly.

"I saw a very annoying kid."

He tickled her for teasing him and she screeched trying to free herself from his grip.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" She said.

"Take it back." He said still tickling her.

"I take it back!" She said catching her breath

He stopped tickling her then she answered him seriously.

"I saw someone that didn't look at me with judgemental eyes. I saw someone who, despite what he had heard, was willing to give me a chance."

Rick held on to her tighter. He leaned down placing soft kissed along her neck.

"Rick..."

"Hmmm?" He breathed and she shivered from the feel of his breath.

"I- I want you to make love to me." she whispered.

"What?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked staring into her eyes.

Michonne removed her shirt revealing her lavender laced bra.

"Does that answer your question."

Rick swiped his thumb across her bottom lip then closed the gap between them - his lips meet hers.

It started of slow then quickly turned more and more passionate.

She was waiting for this since her father interrupted then on the couch; waiting for him. .

He led her inside the tent and gently laid her down on the palette before he pulled his shirt over his head.

He hovered above her - she trailed her hands down his chest.

He burried his face in her neck. He loved kissing her there.

"Mmm"

"Take this off."

He said referring to her bra. Michonne quickly obliged not wanting to waste any time.

She noticed that Rick was staring.

"What? She asked in a hushed tone.

He looked at her and smirked. "You have your nipples pierced." He said as if she didn't know. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." then he dipped his head low and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

Rick reached down pulling both her lounge shorts and panties down in one swift movement.

He rose his eyebrow slightly , noticing she had a piercing down there too.

Rick lowered his head and slid his tongue up her pussy. He flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Michonne arched her back reveling in the pleasure she was experiencing. She licked her lips then bit down on her lips to keep her moans to a minimal. He was already cocky and she didn't want him getting even more arrogant. And she especially didn't want to be overheard by anyone. They were outside afterall.

He plunged his tongue deep inside her causing her to jerk. "Oh my god." She whimpered.

He replaced his tongue with his finger bringing his mouth back to hers.

She could taste herself on his tongue - She rocked against him impaitently.

"Rick, take off your pants, stop teasing."

He laughed at her eagerness but not without doing as she said. He quickly took his jeans off and she grabbed him through the slit in his boxers guiding him inside her.

Rick hissed at the contact. She was unbelievably wet and incredibly tight.

He slowly drove into her setting the pace of their love making. He wanted to take his time. He shut his eyes savoring the feel of her wrapped around him.

Her soft moans were music to his ears.

He kissed her nose sweetly opening his eyes to stare into hers as they made love.

He wanted to go slow but the longer he was inside her the less control he had over himself. He plunged himself deeper, faster.

Michonne's breath hitched. "Yes." She moaned. He kissed her to conceal her moans. He sped up even more causing her to scream in his mouth.

He yanked her legs over his shoulders and continued pounding her.

"Oh fuck!" She squealed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Shhh." He tried shushed her to no avail.

"You're so big, you feel so fucking good."

He could tell that she was close from the tone of her voice - he was close too.

"Come for me." He panted as his thumb rubbed her clit.

She shook violently as she came.

He had every intention of pulling out. But with her walls griping him like a vice, he couldn't if he tried.

His hot seed spilled into her - he collapsed onto of her. Completely spent.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't pull out."

She giggled. "We're fine, I'm on birth control."

She ran her fingers through the curls that she loved so much.

"I love you." She said. This time purposely. "God I love you."

Rick was at loss for words. He tried forming a response in his head but he panicked and settled for a kiss instead.

...

After their love making session they'd both fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Michonne groaned as she awoke. Then she popped up rapidly.

She shook Rick, waking him. "What time is it?"

His eyes were still closed as he felt around for his jeans to fish his phone out of his pocket. When he finally found then he looked at the time.

"It's 3am."

"Oh my god. I should be home."

"You could stay." He suggested. His voice sounded exhausted.

"We have school."

"I could drop you off at your house on the way to school it shouldn't take you long to get ready. But right now I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."

"Ok...

She wrapped her arms around him and went back to sleep.

They woke up a few hours later around 6. They stepped out the tent and noticed all the snacks from the previous night was covered with ants.

"That's so gross." Michonne complained.

"Go inside I'll get it."

He noticed Michonne was hesitant.

"Something wrong?"

"Well...yeah. Isn't your mom is home..."

"And?"

"I spent the night here without her permission..."

He shook his head laughing.

"Who do you think helped me plan all this? She knows everything...well except the sex."

Michonne bit her lip at the memories then blushed. Thankfully it wasn't visable.

Michonne cautiously walked into the house.

Ricks mother turned the corner excitedly. When she got a good look at Michonne for the first time she released a sigh of relief.

"My goodness! You're the sweet little lady from the grocery store!" She beamed

Michonne was surprised. "You're Rick's mom? Small world."

"Indeed! It's so nice to officially meet the girl my baby is smitten with." She held out her hand. "I'm Belle."

"Michonne." She said shaking her hand.

Knowing Rick's mom was the lady from the grocery store made her feel less intimidated and more relieved.

"Rick has told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope." Michonne smiled.

Now that Michonne thought about it...she should have figured this was his mother. They had the same accent, the same eyes and he told her that she previously worked at Lisa's mart. There were too many coincidences for it to not be true.

"Miss Michonne, Rick has told me what you are doing for me and I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me. You're important to him so you're important to me." She said genuinely.

Belle placed her hand over her heart then proceeded to pull Michonne in a tight hug.

"Take care of that boy. He can be so angry sometimes. He needs someone kind like you."

Michonne nodded. "Of course.

Rick entered the house after disposing the ant infested food and smiled at the sight of his two favorite women sharing an embrace.

"Seems like y'all are getting along."

"We've actually met before." Belle said. He looked to Michonne and she nodded confirming.

"Yea?"

"Sure have. At the grocery store."

His brows raised in amusement.

"Then I assume y'all will be ok while I hop in the shower?."'

"Go on. I'll whip something up for breakfast."

...

"You stay in the car. I'll be quick." Michonne kissed him on the cheek. Then rushed inside.

Thankfully her father wasn't there. She didn't feel up for an argument.

She showered in record time. For her atleast.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face as quickly as possible. She threw on the first clean outfit she came across - A high-low teal blouse and a pair of black leggings.

She put on her black, heeled booties. When she looked in the mirror she jumped.

"Mom, you almost have me a heart attack!" She whined.

"How was your sleepover?" She rose and eyebrow.

"Goodbye mom."

She said walking past her and running back outside.

"You said you'd be quick."

"40 minutes is quick."

He shook his head.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."'

He rested his hand on her thigh the entire ride to school.

...

Kings County High

Maggie was nearly at her next class when she ran into Rosita in the hall.

"Maggs! There you are." She sounded like she had been running. "Do you still keep that extra pair of shorts in your gym locker?

"Yeah, why?"

"I need them."

"Ok but for what?"

"I left mines at home and you know I have gym right now."

"I'm gonna be late thanks to you." Maggie laughed. "Let's be quick" they walked to the girls locker room hastily.

They heard whispered voices when they arrived and Maggie gestured for Rosita to be quiet.

"... and I don't know if it's his or yours." The only heard the tail of the conversation.

Maggie and Rosita looked at each other with matching looks of confusion.

That voice sounded an awful lot like Lori.

They heard sobbing.

"I don't know what to do."

"You won't have to be alone in this...I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

That voice sounded like the gym coach.

This was getting too creepy. Maggie and Rosita stealthily approached the direction the voices were coming from and were disgusted at the sight.

Lori and the PE teacher engaged in a heated kiss.

Maggie covered her mouth and Rosita pretended to gag.

They started backing away slowly as to not be caught eavesdropping but not before Rosita snapped a photo. Luckily her phone was on silent and the flash was turned off.

Once they left the locker room Rosita pretended to gag again.

"That's the nastiest shit I've ever seen."

"Then why did you take a picture?"

Rosita looked at her like she was dumb.

"Because he's a fucking pedophile and I need photographic evidence when I report his ass!"

Maggie stood shocked as she pieced together the real reason Rick attacked the PE teacher. Her breathing sped up. She places her hand over her heart to calm herself.

"What? Are you ok? Oh shit you're hyperventilating!"

"I'm not! That bitch...lied to me. I had her back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it! It makes sense now, why Rick attacked him. He must have caught them. I'm appalled."

Realization crossed Rosita's face, then anger.

"Here she comes." Rosita said nudging Maggie.

"Hey Maggie." Lori said with a smile. "Rosita." Said said unenthusiastic

Maggie pushed an unsuspecting Lori so hard that she lost her balance and ended up on the floor.

Lori looked up at her, mouth agape, confusion written over her face.

"What was that!?" She screamed

"Tell me the truth!" Maggie said sternly - she left no room for any of her bullshit.

"Maggie... I-"

"Tell me! Don't play stupid, tell me the truth. Now."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You can start by telling us how long you've been fucking our teacher? And then you can follow up by telling us exactly what went down that day. Get up."

Lori hesitantly stood.

"I don't owe you an explanation Rosita, I don't even like you!"

Rosita was about to hit her but Lori interrupted her. "Please don't! I'm pregnant!"

When Rosita backed up in shock she spoke again.

"I- I'm not 100% sure but I haven't had my period and I feel different."

"Have you told Rick?"

"He won't answer the damn phone. I guess his new bitch is more important than us."

"You never miss a chance to trash that girl do you?" Rosita rolled her eyes. "And what the hell? Why would you need to tell Rick. I'm pretty sure it's the teacher's." Rosita snapped

"This is not her fault Lori." Maggie said bringing the subject back to Michonne.

"He changed when he met her."

"Still not her fault."

"Whatever."

...

Weeks had went by and there had been nothing but smooth sailing for the two lovebirds.

Of course, there were still kids at school who still whispered about then as they walked past but that didn't affect either of them. Everyday at school they walked the halls with their hands intertwined unabashedly.

Michonne's mother Marie had finally talked to her dear friend Lisa and after a successful lunch meeting with a few weeks back, Rick's mother was able to get her job back.

So far, everything was working out just fine.

That only meant it was a matter of time before something bad came along.

...

Michonne was resting her head on Rick's bare chest while being soothed by the slight rise and fall of his chest.

She gently placed a kiss there.

He rubbed her bare shoulder in response.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too..."

"Really?" She perked up. It was the first time he said it back.

"Really." He confirmed "I have been wanted to tell you but I froze every time."

She was grinning like an idiot.

"Show me."

"I just showed you."

"Show me again." She said seductively.

A slow smirk appeared on his face.

He lazily rolled on top of her and he showed her.

...

"Lori, don't go there, it's weird."

"I don't have a choice! It's been weeks and he's still been ignoring my calls!"

"You don't know your way around Atlanta, how would you get there?"

"I saved her address in my phone. When we went to that party. I knew she was going to be trouble."

"I don't know what to say other than this is insane, let it go. Please" Maggie begged. "I miss my bestfriend. I don't know who this girl standing in front of me is."

"You never knew her to begin with." Lori spat. "I'm going." She decided leaving no room for arguments.

...

"Chonney! There's someone at the door for you!" Her mother shouted up the stairs.

It was a Saturday morning and she didn't recall making any plans with Rick for today.

'Maybe it's Andrea or Jessie' Michonne thought as she slowly and tiredly drug herself down the flight of stairs.

Michonne saw Lori sitting in the living room. Her living room. The nerve.

"Chonney I'm going out for breakfast with my girlfriends. I'll be back by lunch."

"Sure thing. Have fun." Michonne said not taking her eyes off of Lori.

Once she was sure her mother was out the door and out of earshot she laughed sarcastically and spoke. "Why the fuck are you in my house?"

"I need to talk to Rick."

The lines that formed of Michonne's forehead let Lori know that she was far more than just annoyed.

"Do I look like Rick to you?" She folded her arms.

"I didn't come here to fight. I just need to talk to him."

"Do. I. Look. Like. Rick?" She reiterated.

"PLEASE!" Lori shouted.

"Lower your voice in my house." She warned. "Whatever you have to say to him you can say to me so you should start tal-"

"I'm pregnant!"

Michonne was taken aback. So much so that she physically took a step back.

She stated at her with wide eyes.

"It's not his... It can't be." Michonne shook her head.

"It's his." Lori said confidently. Though she wasn't sure, she wanted to hurt Rick's relationship.

"Y-you cheated on him, how do you know that it's his? You don't know shit."

"Please, tell him to call me. If you care about him at all, you'll do this. He would hate you if he missed out on his child's life because of your petty jealousy."

"Don't you dare imply that I don't care about him. I love him more than you ever could!"

"Then for his sake, you have to let me talk to him!"

"This isn't about him...it's about you." Michonne looked at her with distaste. "Get out of my house and don't ever come back." Michonne walked to the door and opened it.

"Please!" Lori begged once more.

"Get out." Michonne firmly demanded.

"If you change your mind about telling him, I'll be at home."

When she closed the door, she leaned against it then slowly slid down. She bit her bottom lip trying to keep her emotions in check.

It wasn't his.

It wasn't

...

Rick looked at the name being displayed across his phone screen and grinned as he answered.

"You're up early today. Good morning."

"It's not true...tell me it's not true."

His grin was replace by a frown..

"Babe, You're going to have to make more sense." He joked

"Must you make a joke out of everything?"

"Michonne, what's wrong?"

"How could you? How could you do this to us?"

"You're scaring me. Say something that makes sense." He panicked.

"Lori came to see me this morning."

"Whatever she told you is a lie-"

"-she's pregnant. She seems pretty damn convinced that her baby is yours. Tell me right now...promise me right now that it's not!" She pleaded.

"Michonne I..." he paused. "I have to call you back."

"If you hang up this phone it's over." She threatened.

"Michonne, what the fuck? Give me ten minutes to find out what's going on!"

"Don't hang up. Please." He could hear the emotion in her voice. "Rick? Don't hang up, huh?"

"Ok..ok. where is Lori now?"

"She said she was going back home."

"Alright. Get dressed. We're going to King County."

...


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I would like to start by saying I am so sorry that this chapter is a bit late but I am so sick today and I was having a difficult time trying to edit this. If there are any mistakes I apologize in advance. Please enjoy.

...

"How long does it take to get there? Feels like we've been driving forever!" Michonne complained.

"It doesn't take long if there's no traffic but since we got caught in Atlanta traffic on a Saturday, we won't be there for another hour."

Michonne groaned

Rick smirk at her. He was noticing lately how impatient she could be.

"You could take a nap if you want, I know you're tired."

Just then she yawned. "You're right. I think I'm still half sleep." She yawned again.

"Wake me when we're there."

"Will do."  
...

Ever since Maggie and Rosita told Sasha, Glenn, and Shane what happened with Lori and Coach, they couldn't look at her the same.

Even Glenn who was always the peacemaker within the group.

Lori felt lonely even when she was surrounded by people. Her life was going downhill fast.

...

She beamed when she opened the door revealing Rick.

"I knew you'd come." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Don't touch him." Michonne said at the same time Rick pulled Lori off of him.

Not having noticed Michonne, Lori knotted her brows in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come. We're a team." Rick said lacing his fingers with Michonne's.

Lori folded her arms. "Well come in." She said as she invited them into her apartment.

"Take a seat." Lori sat and they followed.

"Lori, I don't want to drag this out, so just tell the truth."

"I told her already." Lori spat.

"Then tell me."

"I'm pregnant, with your child."

Michonne looked between the two of them.

"Look me in my face and tell me the truth." He spoke in a serious tone. "I need the truth. Look at me and tell me you're not full of shit right now."

"It's..." She started to cry before she could finish. "How did we become this way? You used to love me, there was nothing you wouldn't do for me. Now, you can't even believe me when I tell you I'm pregnant with your child?"

"Are you really? Tell me."

Lori looked over to Michonne nervously then back to Rick. "I think we should talk about this in private. " she suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can take it. Whatever the truth is, I can take it."

"I'm not trying to spare your feelings, I just need to speak with him alone. This has nothing to do with you."

"If it has to do with Rick, it has everything to do with me!"

"Lori, look at me." Rick ordered again

Lori swallowed then looked everywhere but his face.

"I just wanted you back!" She blurted.

"I still love you." She cried. "It's not yours, I...I lied, it doesn't add up. It was never yours. It's his. I know it's his. I made a mistake but I can't live without you, please come back home."

Rick was furious with her.

It wasn't that he was shocked, he wasn't.

He knew Lori like no one else did and he knew how far she would take things just to get her way. He knew she was lying, it was the whole reason he asked Michonne to tag along, so that she could see, and hear it for herself. Yet, somehow, he was still disappointed.

Seeing and hearing all he needed, Rick stood. "Take care of yourself Lori. I don't hate you and I don't want you to suffer, even if you deserve it. More than anything, I want you to live a happy life."

She smiled hearing this, thinking maybe she would get her second chance.

"I hope we never see each other again," Rick looked her dead in her face as he said this. "but if , by chance we do, I want you to pretend you don't know me and I will do the same."

Lori's mouth fell opened in shock.

"W-what are you saying?"

"Let's go." Rick said offering Michonne his hand as he helped her up from the couch."

Michonne grabbed his hand and lifted herself.

They walked to the door and exited. Despite Lori's attempts to make him stay, Rick kept walking and never looked back.

She was a chapter in his life that was closing. A chapter he would never revisit.

...

"Are you ok?" Michonne asked noticing how hard he griped the steering wheel.

He took a deep breath. "I'm just glad it's over. I should've done that ages ago. Way before I moved to Atlanta, but...a small part of me hoped she would change her toxic ways, I prayed she would, but in the end, she didn't."

"I'm so proud of you Rick." She said comforting him. 'I know she was a big part of your past and that couldn't have been easy."

He reached for her hand and squeezed. "Thank you for coming with me. I needed you here."

"I know." Michonne smiled.

"Since we're here, you want to visit the others?"

Michonne's nodded. Admittedly, she couldn't remember their names but she did enjoy the company of his friends the last time their paths crossed.

"Ok."

...

"Wow what are you doing here dude?" Glenn asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Maggie asked as she slid in the booth next to Michonne.

She immediately went to the diner when Rick texted to meet him. It was the spot they spent most of their time in Kings County. Peletier's.

"I had something to handle and since I was here, I wanted to see you guys before heading back."

"We're always happy to see you." Maggie said then turned to face Michonne. "Hi Michonne, how have you been?"

Michonne felt bad that she remembered her name but she couldn't remember hers.

"You probably don't remember my name huh?" Maggie laughed. "Its ok, It's Maggie. "

"Right! I'll be honest I was struggling trying to remember. Maggie." Michonne said familiarizing herself with the name."I've been good Maggie, and yourself?"

"It's been a tough couple of weeks, but I'm still standing so I guess that counts as a win. Rosita and Sasha will be here soon. Shane too."

"Rick, did the business you had to handle involve Lori?" Maggie guessed. When Rick nodded she smiled sadly.

"Rick we know everything, I'm ashamed that we didn't figure it out sooner."

"Yeah, we're really sorry." Glenn added. "She's way crazier than I thought."

"Glenn..." Maggie warned. "That's not nice."

"Yeah but, seriously though."

Michonne looked towards the three people who just entered the dinner and recognized them instantly. "Here comes your other friends."

"You're right. Over here!" Rick said waving them over.

"Ricky man! How the hell are you? How the ladies treating you out in Atlanta man?"

Michonne cleared her throat. He looked over to her. "Oh you brought your pretty friend?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Girlfriend." Michonne corrected.

Shane patted Rick on his back. "I taught you well. Good fuckin' job!"

Michonne covered her mouth and giggled. She forgot how loud this one was.

"Really Shane? We all knew they were together. The question is how long?" Rosita said.

"Hello again Michonne." Sasha said before curiously asking.

"How long have you been together?" Sasha asked the two of them.

"Was it since your birthday?" Rosita asked "because I'm pretty sure y'all were together even then."

Michonne laughed. "Pretty much but not quite."

"Close enough."

...

"Really?!" Michonne huffed as she threw her cards to the ground.

After leaving the diner they went over to Maggie's and were playing uno.

Michonne liked to refer to it as the game that tore friendships apart.

She had lost ever time she played. They were on their tenth round and once again she lost.

"You guys are fucking cheaters!" She accused.

Sasha and Rosita were laughing so hard that they could barely breathe.

Glenn looked at her amused and Maggie pitied her. She had never seen someone so bad at something.

Shane was too busy trash talking everyone to laugh. He was the self declared 'undefeated champion of the world'

Rick tried to hide his laughter with a cough.

"Are you laughing at me?" She glared.

He held his hands up and shook his head.

"Yeah right."

"One more game!" Maggie said holding up one finger.

"I'm sitting this one out." Michonne pouted. "Do y'all thing."

"Come on babe, don't be a sore loser." Rick patted her thigh.

She rolled her eyes and continued looking elsewhere pretending to actually be upset. She crossed her arms and poked her lips out.

Rick gripped her chin facing her towards him - he then kissed her softly. She responded instantly tangling her hands in his hair.

"Wow they're worse than Glenn and Maggie." Sasha said.

"Ay, we still here. Get a room!" Shane complained.

Rick flipped him off still not pulling away from his love.

Maggie, Glenn, Shane, Rosita and Sasha started the next round of uno without them as they were in their own world.

When they did finally pull away they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Rick said while caressing her face with his thumb.

She kissed his hand before returning her gaze to him.

"I love you too."

"Oh come on!" Shane yelled from somewhere in the background. "I lost! My streak is broken, it's y'all fault!" He pointed to the two lovers that paid him no mind. "Distracting me with that lovey dovey shit!" He accused.

"Let's go home." Michonne whispered in his ear.

He was lost in her eyes, he never knew he could feel this strongly for someone after such a short time. He leaned in giving her one more kiss.

"Ok."

They stood with their hands linked.

"It was nice seeing y'all, but we're going to head back now."

Michonne waved to them.

"It was nice seeing you guys."

Maggie gave Michonne a tight hug. "You're good for him. Thank you for loving him."

"It's nothing." Michonne laughed nervously.

"It's everything." Maggie said.

Michonne inhaled then nodded. " Thank you for having us. This is goodbye for now."

...

Michonne spent the rest of the weekend at Rick's house. It had gotten to a point where Rick and Michonne were now nearly inseparable.

Michonne wanted to spend as little time apart from him as possible without seeming clingy. She was head over hills in love. She had only returned from Rick's house Sunday night.

It was now Monday morning and Michonne couldn't wait to see Rick again.

Michonne gave herself a once over the mirror. She wore a simple black cami blue jean shorts with her black open toe sandals. She took a selfie with her phone and sent it to Rick.

He responded instantly replied.

'You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?'

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Where have you been?" Her father asked not bothering to greet her.

"What?"

"I didn't see you any this weekend."

"Well welcome to my world." Michonne sassed. "I never see you, yet you don't hear me complaining." She said putting on her hoop earrings.

He sighed.

"I was with my boyfriend." She eventually answered.

"You still seeing that boy?"

"His name is Rick father."

"What does he do?"

"What do you mean?" She said tiredly. "He's a high school student. What do you want from him?"

"What about his mom?"

"She works at Lisa's Mart."

He shook his head and laughed sarcastically. "You are such a disappointment." He shook his head in disappointment.

"You were raised to be great. You are destined for greatness and you decide to attached yourself to some mediocre white family!" He shouted. "You deserve better!"

"What? Like Terry?"

"I won't force him on you if you don't want him but I know plenty associates with fine young men who can court you."

"What does that boy want to do after school? Tell me. I'll make it happen, I'll pay off their damn house if you just forget about him. Think about it. It's not a bad deal, you would be helping him."

"Father.."

"I'll have his past erased. You know, the assault that took place on school grounds?"

"You did a background check on him?" Michonne gasped. "How dare you!"

"Does that sound like a deal? Paying off their house and erasing his past? All you need to do is end things with him."

"And if I say no?"

"Michonne have I ever told you about my friend. Deanna." He questioned. Michonne turned to face give giving him a look that said 'what's your point?'.

"You might know her as Mrs. Monroe...your principal."

"Daddy..."

"You see, we go way back. So far back that I'm sure she owes me a couple of favors here and there. One phone call and I can have him expelled."

"You wouldn't! If you loved me, you wouldn't. "

"I would and I will. You have until tomorrow to get it done."

"I can't." She cried. "Please, don't make me. I'll die without him. I need him!"

He grab her by the shoulders and gently squeezed. "Snap out of it please! You barely know him."

"Dad think about me for one second!"

"I am thinking about your future!"

"This conversation is over. Hopefully one day, I can pretend it never happened - then maybe I can respect you again." Michonne said before turning and walking away.

However, before she could reach the door, her father's voice stopped her."

"I don't hate him. He's just not good enough for my little princess." He said emotionally.

"I am not your little princess anymore." She spat.

"I'm his."

That's when it all snapped for him.

Her father stared at her intently. She was serious, she wasn't being a dramatic rebellious teenager, she was being genuine. His shoulders slumped as he accepted his defeat.

"I'm leaving for work now." He turned and left her room walking down the stairs to the front door. When he left the door her saw Rick walking to the door.

Rick froze when he saw him. He straightened his stance and swallowed.

"Hello again sir." Rick said holding his hand out hoping this time, he wouldn't be ignored.

He was taken aback when he gripped his hand and gave him a firm shake.

"She doesn't need me anymore, she needs you."

"But if you ever let her down or hurt her in any way... I won't stand still." He warned. "Take care of her heart."

"I love her more than anythang. I will make sure she's happy - no matter what."

Michonne appeared as their conversation was ending.

She stalked over to Rick. "What did he say to you?"

"Calm down baby, it was nothing."

Michonne looked between the two of them then decided to let it go.

"We should go."

"It was nice talking to you again sir."

...

"You sure he didn't day anything to you? You're acting strange."

Michonne asked as they walked down the hall, hands intertwined.

Rick nodded squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"Michonne!" She turned to see Jessie run towards her.

"Oh, hey Jessie."

"Don't hey Jessie me! I miss you, when are we going to hang out again?" She pouted. "Andrea said to be patient because you're too dickmatized right now but how long should I have to wait to hang out with my friend?"

"I can make some time this week." Michonne said

"You'd better be telling the truth!"

Jessie glared at Rick. "Jerk, stop hogging my friend." She stuck her tongue out the walked away.

"She's so weird." Rick laughed.

"That's Jess for you."

"I think there's someone else who needs a word with you." Rick said nodding in the direction where Daryl was leaned against the lockers watching them.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Doubt it."

"It might be important." Rick said knowing what he wanted to discuss with her. "Go ahead, see what he wants. "

... 

AN: Before you ask, I haven't forgotten about my other fic, as I stated before I am working on it. Again, please be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

Although it has been weeks since Rick subtly hinted at him that there was more to the Michonne and Terry situation than he knew - he could not bring himself to approach her about it.

For one thing, she was always attached to Rick and he didn't want to interrupt them . He was still getting used to his new friend and his old love being in a serious relationship.

And for another thing, he just didn't know what to say to her when he finally gathered the courage to face her.

So when he saw her approaching him first, he knew that he would have to face her now.

When Michonne reached him he braced himself for whatever truths awaited him.

She folded her arms and spoke in an uninterested tone.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

He wasn't the type to talk eloquently he was actually quite awkward, so it was no surprise when he came right out and asked his question.

"What did Terry do to you?"

Michonne scoffed and looked away from him, arms still folded.

"It's a little late to be asking this question don't you think?"

" Better late than never. Tell me."

"Why are you asking about this all of a sudden?"

"Because I need to know. "

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Nah, I'm asking you. Somethin Rick said...he know something I don't. I asked him what he meant and he told me it wasn't his business to tell."

Michonne took a deep breath.

"He was hitting me." She said as if it were nothing "Happy?"

"He what?" Daryl asked breathing hard.

"You heard me." She said. "That's who you choose to side with over me. All because you were too stubborn to hear my side."

"I ain't know, i-if I knew-"

"- Then what Daryl?"

"I would've never let you deal with that alone."

"But you did. Are you done?"

"You right and I was wrong. I'm sorry, for all the shit I gave you. Imma make it right."

"What does that mean?" Asked annoyed.

"I'm gone handle it. You ain't gotta forgive me, and we ain't gotta be friends how we used to, we just different."

"I been a real asshole to you, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for the apology." She said genuinely. "I don't know if I forgive, but I appreciate it."

"That's fair..." He nodded. "I'll see you around."

...

"I talked to Michonne."

Daryl said to Rick.

"How'd that go."

"She told me what happened." He shook his head. "It seemed like they had a good relationship. I can't believe I never noticed it."

"Yeah well I hope you apologized."

"I did. She ain't care. She's done with me. And I'm ok with that." He laughed. "She got you now and you're good for her." Daryl acknowledged.

"I am." Rick agreed.

"You stuck up for her no matter what everybody said about her. You did what I should've." Daryl looked away.

"Mr Grimes, Mr. Dixon, do you have something you would like you share with the class?"

"No ma'am." Rick answered

Daryl grumbled something indecipherable.

...

Kings County.

"Lori."

She looked up and rolled her eyes at the sight. Maggie, Rosita and Sasha joined her at the lunch table.

"What?" She huffed.

"I'll get straight to the point." Rosita said. She opened the gallery on her phone and showed Lori the picture she captured of her.

Lori tried to snatch the phone away from her but was too slow.

"Delete that!"

"Listen. I think it's fair to say that we have been more than patient with you. We hoped that you would come clean without having to threaten you but of course you wouldn't."

"What do you want from me."

"Lori, he can't go unpunished." Sasha added. "You might've gone to him by choice but he is the adult and your relationship is wrong. He teaches a class full of underage teenage girls. What happens when he hurts someone?"

"He wouldn't do that." Lori shook her head adamantly.

"We're not here to negotiate." Rosita snapped. "We're going to report him to the office. How they choose to deal with it is on them."

"What about my child? My child will need its father!"

"You should have thought about that. Besides, maybe with this whole misunderstanding out of the way, Rick won't be labeled as the over aggressive teenaged boy. He won't have to run from his past anymore because everyone will understand."

Lori scoffed. "Fine. Go ahead, I've already lost everything else, go ahead and take the only thing I have left." She looked directly at Maggie. "Some bestfriend you are."

Maggie lowered her head. Admittedly, she felt guilty. Regardless of whether this was the right call or not, she still felt guilty. In a way, she was contributing in ruining her friend's life.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked.

"I don't accept that. Please go. Do what you have to do and disappear from my life."

...

"It's not your fault Maggie, this is the right thing to do." Sasha comforted.

"Yeah." Rosita added rubbing her friend's back.

They stood outside the principals office waiting to be called in.

Once they were told to enter, they told the full story of everything they knew and provided proof with Rosita's picture. The principal seemed more disappointed than surprised.

He then assured them that they would be taking this very seriously by having the police involved.

...  
Northview High

"What's up bro, you hanging with us tod-" Terry never got to finish his sentence due to Daryl' s fist connecting harshly with his jaw.

"Ah!" Terry groaned holding his face. "The hell bro?"

There was a crowd forming around them.

"You a sick son ova bitch. You go around telling all these stories about Michonne cause you too pussy to own up to your shit?" He punched him again.

Terry got up and tackled Daryl to the ground refusing to be embarrassed by the steadily growing crowd.

They traded blows and the crowd cheered them on.

"What's happening over there?" Michonne asked looking over her shoulder.

"Who cares?" Jessie asked as she texted rapidly on her phone.

"Not me. That's for damn sure." Andrea said as they kept walking.

Michonne turned and looked at the crowd once more.

"Oh hey Rick." She heard Andrea say and she turned quickly. Her day instantly got better.

"Hi."

"You didn't think it was me over there did you?" Rick asked tilting his head.

"Maybe I did." She laughed.

They embraced and Jessie groaned.

Andrea discretely nudged her the muttered, "cut it out."

"What? I'm sick of this." Jessie pulled Michonne away from Rick. "You don't own her, stop just stealing her away any chance you get, we were talking."

"Jessie." Andrea warned.

"No! I'm just saying what you're thinking!" Then she turned to Michonne. "You can't just wake up one morning and decide that you're going to trade us in because you got a boyfriend, we were here first!"

"Jessie..." Rick started.

"I'm talking to Michonne, not you." She snapped with tears in her eyes.

"You're overreacting, I can have a boyfriend and still be your friend." Michonne explained.

"Really? Because it doesn't feel like it." She wiped her eyes while Michonne rolled hers.

"Come here you big baby." She said hugging her. "Feel better?" Jessie nodded her head.

Rick scoffed in disbelief. "I guess I'll see you later. Don't want to steal you from your friends." He walked away.

Andrea shook her head. "This is so stupid. I'm going for a smoke."

"Jessie look, if I've been neglecting our friendship I'm sorry but when in with him... I don't know, I feel like it's where I should be. Where I wanna be.

"I know you love him but, can't we still be friends?"

"Of course we can, but you have to understand that that means I won't always be available to you."

Jessie listened intently.

"We didn't know that us hanging out bothered you so much and I'll be honest I don't think Rick cares much." She laughed. "Here, he doesn't have his friends, he has me and I have to be there for him. I like to be there for him. Besides," Michonne smirked. "I saw you with Pete, you should understand where I'm coming from."

Jessie blushed furiously. "It's not like that!"

"Whatever." Michonne teased. "Now go find your boy and I'm going to go find mines okay? And like I said before, we'll go shopping this weekend."

"Alright." Jessie waved.

...  
Kings county.

A few days later Maggie read in the newspaper that coach Williams had been arrested later that same day they reported him. He was found hiding in his basement.

She wondered if Lori gave him a heads up and that's why he was hiding.

Speaking of which, as for Lori; No serious punishment had been given to Lori as she was the child in the situation, thus, labeled as a victim.

Other than a three day suspension for lying about something so serious, she was fine.

It was the buzz around the school, everywhere she went, someone was talking about the controversy.

Lori was bombarded with questions and support from her peers and teachers alike. She was also met with a ton of hate.

Either way, she seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Nothing had really changed except the replacement of the PE coach and an excessive amount of gossip.

...

As promised Michonne was with Jessie and Andrea as they browsed the many stores in the mall.

After hours of browsing for hours with barely anything to show for it Michonne was ready to go home.

Jessie squealed when she saw a pair of heels thay were 'to die for'.

"I must have these!" She jumped up and down.

'Those are ugly as fuck." Andrea turned her lip.

They were classic pink pumps but they were splattered with white splotches and had purple reversable sequin flowers.

Michonne laughed. "I am not letting you walk out of this store with those damn shoes. No friend of mine is being caught dead in those things."

"What?" Jessie gasped. "You two have no appreciation for art!" She huffed. "And look, they're only $200!"

"Put that down or I swear to god I'm disowning you." Andrea threatened.

"You're an insult to fashionistas everywhere." Michonne snickered.

"You guys are just jealous of my out of the box, unique fashion." Jessie flipped her blonde hair.

"Keep telling yourself that." Michonne giggled.

"Hey." Andrea tapped her. "Isn't that Rick?" She asked pointing

Michonne turned instantly to look in the direction she was pointing.

"Ew look how fast you turned around. I was just messing with you. You're so sprung."

"Don't play with me like that!" She slapped Andrea's arm playfully. "I thought he was actually here."

"Jessie what are you doing?" Andrea asked in a high pitch.

Michonne laughed when she saw Jessie at the register purchasing those atrocious shoes.

"I'm all done here. Let's get lunch." Jessie suggested.

"You two go ahead. I think I'm done for today."

"You're going to see Rick right?" Jessie asked

"Damn is his dick that good?" Andrea joked.

Michonne smirked then winked at Andrea.

"Use your imagination." She said as she walked away then suddenly stopped.

"Actually, don't use your imagination. If either of you ever image yourself fucking my man I'll kill you." She threatened with a smile and a wave.

...

'Hey where are you? I'm outside your house...but you're not here?'

She sat in her car waiting for a reply from him.

She got a bad feeling when he didn't respond.

It had been ten minutes.

Instead of waiting for a text she called.

There was no answer.

She called again. Still, there was no answer.

His mom would know where he was.

She drove to Lisa's Mart hoping she was being paranoid opposed to something actually being wrong.

She saw Rick's car in the parking lot and release a breath she was holding, relieved.

Everything was ok.

When she walked towards the entrance to the mart, she saw Rick helping his mother out the door.

She ran over to them. "Rick!"

When see got closer to them she knew something was wrong. He looked up at her - there were tears running down both of their faces.

"Rick? Why are you crying? Is everything ok?"

He stared blankly before answering. "I have to go to California..."

"What?" She questioned "why there?"

"My little brother..."

"Is he oka-"

"He didn't make it."

... 


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you need me to come with you?" Michonne asked softly

"I always want you with me," Came his raspy reply. "But what about school? We're staying there for a week."

"They'll understand. They'll have to."

He nodded his head slowly.

"I.." He took a deep breath. "I haven't even told Shane yet."He laughed humorlessly. "Jeffrey was more like his little brother than my own. I remember when we were kids, those assholes loved stealing the watermelons from garden. Didn't get caught, not even once, until they got me involved in their games. I got caught the first time. My mama wore us out when Mrs banks told her what we was doing." He laughed at the memory as tears slid down his face.

"The day his momma told me they was moving to California was one of the hardest days of my life. I didn't know what I would do without him, but he was still here...and now he's not."

Michonne wiped his tears as he remembered his brother.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't there as much as I should've been Jeff. God I'm so sorry." He cried aloud.

Michonne felt her own tears began to overflow.

"I need to leave as soon as possible. It's going to be a long drive."

Michonne looked at him stunned then shook her head. "Rick no. Do you know how long it takes to drive to California? You are not in any condition to drive."

"I'm fine."

"Physically sure but, no, you're not. You're in pain and in no state to drive across the country. You can just fly, it's easier, it's safer."

"I have to tell them." He said referring to his friends. He mind was all over the place. "They need to know." She gently pushed him back onto the sofa as he tried getting up.

"Just rest. Don't worry about anything, let me handle everything. You just rest and let me take care of you ok?"

He looked at her misty eyed and nodded.

"I'm stepping right outside, if you need me, I'm still here."

She stepped outside his bedroom door and used his phone to call Shane who took no time answering.

"Brother! What's up?"

"Hi, Shane. This is Michonne."

"Rick's pretty girlfriend! What have I done to deserve a call from you?"

She took a deep breath unsure of how exactly to break the news to him. It wasn't exactly good news.

He noticed her hesitancy and began getting worried.

"Is Rick ok?" He questioned "Somethin happen to him?"

"His brother Jeffrey was involved in a car accident... He didn't make it."

There was a silence.

"He wanted me to let you know." She sniffed. "Please inform the others."

"Jesus...little Jeffy?"

She could hear the emotion in his voice.

"When is the funeral?"

"The funeral is in five days. The wake is in three."

"Ok...ok." He breathed

"Rick was thinking of driving, but I can't let him do that. I'm going to book a flight as soon as I get off the phone with you. Do you have a way there?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I can book you a flight if you need me to."

"I appreciate that but no thanks. Between me and the gang we can drive; it's enough of us to shift around without being dead tired. We can handle the expenses don't worry about us."

"Ok..."

"How's...how is he?"

"Not good. He's heartbroken...he's feeling guilty too."

Shane released a shaky breath.

"It's to be expected...Keep me updated ok?"

"Of course. Bye." She said before ending the call.

When she reentered the room, Rick was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

She removed her shoes and climbed on the bed lying next to him.

She cradled him in her arms.

This was something she wasn't good at. She didn't know what she could say to comfort him.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

She wanted to be helpful without making things worse.

When he didn't answer she tried to understand. So instead if being insulted by the silence she embraced it. He would talk when he felt like it.

She wiped away his silent tears and he leaned into her touch.

"I'm... not hungry." He answered.

She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek then continued comforting him.

"It's getting late, you should go home." He rasps. "I think...I think I would like to be alone for a while."

"Oh...uh, y-yeah..." she stumbled over her words. "Sure, I'll um...see you tomorrow?" she asks hopefully.

He nods.  
...

"Chonney? You ok?" Her mother asks as she knocked on her bedroom door.

She could hear her daughter's sniffles on the other side of the door.

She knocks again, still receiving no answer.

"I'm coming in." She warns before she turns the doorknob entering the room.

Michonne is faced down on her bed sobbing into a pillow.

Her mother rushes over to her and is immediately trying to offer her comfort.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Nothing mom. I'm just sad.." She sniffs

"Is there a reason why you're sad?" Her mother frowns.

"Rick lost his little brother to a drunk driver." Michonne explains.

"Jesus." She gasps.

"He's in so much pain. I'm supposed to be there for him but I can't even find the words to say to make him feel better."

"Sweetie, there are no words that are going to make him feel better right now. All he wants, is for his brother to be alive. Unfortunately, that isn't possible - you don't have to say anything, just be there for him."

"I tried! He asked me to leave."

"Don't let that make you feel bad, he needs to be alone right now but that doesn't mean he doesn't need you. Of course he does, he loves you and he doesn't want you to see him like this."

"I know but..."

"Let him have the rest of the night to himself." Her mother advised. "When is the funeral?"

"Five days. I still haven't bought the plane tickets." She sighed. "I guess I'll do that now."

"Alright. I'm calling it a night. Goodnight Chonney- and remember, everything will work out."

"Thanks mom..  
Goodnight."

She groaned as she forced herself out of bed.

She opened her laptop and began searching for a last minute flight. To her surprise it wasn't as difficult as she was imagining. It was a very last minute flight but thank God there were no upcoming holidays otherwise it would be impossible to find a flight.

She sighed then proceed to purchase enough tickets for herself, Rick, and his mother.

She plopped back down on her bed. She was emotionally exhausted - sleep found her soon after she laid down.

Today was a long day, tomorrow would be another.

...

Today was the day they were to fly out to California and of course she just had to go and oversleep.

"Chonney wait!" Her mother called out as she frantically headed to the door.

"Mom I can't, I'm going to be late, I overslept!"

"Give me a hug first sweetheart." She said embracing her daughter. "Drive to the airport safely and have a safe flight." She kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Thanks mom. I love you too. Bye now!"

"Where are you in a hurry to get? Her father asked from the table looking up from his newspaper.

Michonne tiled her head at her mother showing slight annoyance. She was hoping that she would have filled him in about everything so that she wouldn't have to herself.

"I have a flight. No time to talk."

"Like hell, you better make time." He stood from the table. "Where are you going and why haven't I heard about it."

"I'm going to San Diego for a funeral father."

"Who's funeral? We don't have no family down there."

"Rick's little brother passed recently."

He scoffed then looked away from her. He shook his head and released an amused laugh.

"Hope you plan on being back for school tomorrow." He peered at her. "That boy, is just that...a boy; Not your husband, you don't have to follow him way to California for his brother's funeral. That is a tragedy that has befallen on his family. Not ours. That has absoulety nothing to do with you."

"How could you be so cold? The person I love just lost someone he loved and I'll be damned if I'm not there for him. I'll stay there with him for as long as he needs me to. School is the last thing on my mind. A few days absent won't hurt. In case you've forgotten, I'm at the top of my class. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere important to be." She left the house and made sure to slam the door behind her.

...

"You have to stop being so hard on her. It's only a matter of time before you push her too far."

"Marie...you just don't get it do you? You don't see that look in her eyes whenever she talks about him?"

"Of course I do William, it's why I want you to let her be."

"She has too much potential to be chasing some boy. Only thing she thinks about these days, is him. He is all that matters to her. The only thing in her future that she is sure of, is that she wants to be with him."

She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "And just what is so wrong with that?"

"Everything. He can't provide her with a comfortable lifestyle."

"Her life has barely even started!" She rose her voice. "Not everything is about money! Who's to say she doesn't enjoy him just the way he is? Chonney can take care of herself, she isn't with him because she wants him to take care of her! You, of ALL people should understand that!" Her glare burned through him.

"What does that mean?"

"Out of everyone I could have chosen, I chose you." She nudged her finger into his chest. "Because even though you were not the richest man, nor the most handsome, I loved you. How would you feel if I had married someone else just because of their riches? You would be devastated. Let her choose her own path; her own way."

He clenched his jaw tightly as his eyes teared up.

"I don't want to hear another negative word about her relationship from you. Am I clear?"

He swallowed hard still holding her gaze. "Yes my love."

A slow smile appeared on her face. ' _I still got it.'_ "Good."

...

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Michonne apologized as she approached them. "I overslept."

"We're just thankful you're here. Rick's mother said. "This is all thanks to you. You're always saving us."

Michonne waved her hands denying the claim. "That's not true, I...just wanted to help."

Michonne looked over Belle's shoulder to where Rick was seated, since her arrival, he hadn't moved.

His mother noticed where she was looking and smiled sadly.

"He's not handling this well. Not that I would expect him to but...I've never seen him this way."

Michonne's nodded slowly before walking cautiously over to him.

"Hi." She offered softly.

In returned, he griped her hand and squeezed.

"Thank you...for this."

"Stop thanking me."

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I..."

"Shh.." She shushed him. "It's ok if we don't talk. I understand... we should start boarding soon. Come on." She offered him her hand, helping him up.

...

Shane and the gang arrived before their flight landed since they'd hit the road a day earlier.

Michonne had already booked their hotel for them in advance.

The air surrounding the group of friends has been gloomy ever since they found out the tragic news of Jeffrey.

"Look on the bright side...she knows how to pick a nice ass hotel." Rosita shrugged trying to lighten up the mood.

Sasha snickered weakly. "Yeah, it's nice."

Maggie nodded.

"I just wish we were here on a different occasion. A happier occasion." Glenn shrugged.

"How do you think Rick is holding up?"

"I wish I knew." Shane said. "I haven't talked to him. He doesn't want to be bothered...won't answer his damn phone. I only found out about Jeffy from Michonne."

"When is their flight landing?" Rosita asked. "I could use something to eat before we have to run and get them."

"Me too. That was a long ass drive."

"Any suggestions? I ain't never been here and I don't know what kind of food they got."

"Let's just get room service."

"I'm going to sleep, do whatever y'all want." Maggie said sadly.

Maggie and Shane were taking this the hardest as they'd known Rick and Jeffery their whole lives.

If she was feeling this torn up about it, she couldn't even begin to image what Rick must've been feeling.

The shock, and sadness was almost to much to bear.

...

Once Rick's flight did land, Shane was waiting for them as soon as they exited the airport.

Though the flight wasn't extremely long, Rick was dead tired.

He couldn't be sure if it was from the flight or the fact that he was that much closer to saying goodbye to his brother one last time.

It was something he never thought he'd have to do.

When they arrived to the hotel Rick was relieved that it was so big. He could have some alone time to grieve in peace.

He was extremely grateful to both Michonne and his mother but he couldn't help but feel a bit smothered.

He sighed when there was a knock on the door.

Sluggishly, he made his way across the room to the door and opened it.

"Son, you should eat." She said holding some kind of takeout bag in her hands.

He shook his head. "In not hungry."

"Rick..." She closed her eyes. "You haven't eaten since you found out about Jeff."

"I am not hungry." He reiterated.

"Ok..." She said quietly slipping away.

He laid in his bed for hours reminiscing on the past.

He remembered when they were just boys, along with Shane, they would run around the neighborhood getting involved in any and every mischievous thing they could. Not a day went by in their youth where they didn't get a scolding.

He smiled sadly when he thought about the time two years ago Jeffrey called him seeking girl advice.

Jeffrey thought his big brother had the answers to everything.

They would always talk about how they couldn't wait to see each other again so that they could finally be reunited.

Rick rubbed his face frustrated, who knew that he would never see his little brother alive again.

Tonight was the wake.

Maybe in a few minutes, it's not like he was keeping up with the time.

Before he even had time to think about it further he heard his mother's gentle voice from the other side of the door.

"It's time to head out son."

He figured she was afraid to bother him again.

"Ok."

...

At the wake, there were a bunch of people offering there condolences. Family and strangers alike.

There were a lot of students around Jeffrey's age and he assumed they were his peers from school.

Rick saw Jeffreys mother headed his way and he inhaled deeply to brace himself.

"There you are." She hugged him tightly. "I spoke to your mother, she's still as sweet as ever. That's why it was so hard to hate her." She laughed. "I was always jealous because your daddy loved her more than he ever loved me. I remember when he told me he was leaving to go back to his ex I hated them both." She slapped Ricks arm as she laughed. "I thought having a baby would make him stay but we see how that worked out!"

Rick clenched his jaw trying his hardest to stay calm.

"It's a good thing you and Jeffrey got along so well, Jeffy used to ask me why the two of y'all had different mamas and I just used to tell him that his daddy was an indecisive man." She cackled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rick squinted. "Your son, my brother is dead! And you're cracking jokes? What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you care?"

His mother was at his side immediately.

"Rick! Apologize this instant!"

"I don't think I will." He growled before storming out.

"Shelby I am incredibly sorry. He has been in the worst of moods. He didn't mean any of that. He's grieving and-"

"It's ok Belle. I should have been more considerate of his feelings." Shelby cried. The tears she was desperately trying to hide were now streaming down her face non-stop.

"I just wanted to distract myself from thinking about it. My baby is gone." She screeched as Belle tried her best to comfort her.  
...

When Michonne caught up to him he was up the street pacing.

"Rick." She called.

He stopped his pacing then turned to face her.

"Let's go back." She softly grasped his arm.

"I'm not going back."

"Rick you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything. You can go back, I'm staying here."

"I get it ok? You're hurting and you're angry but you can't just snap at everyone around you. We love you and We just want to help you. What you said back there was out of line. That woman lost her son, you're not in more pain that her. You owe her an apology."

He laughed sarcastically.

"For cracking jokes three feet in front of my dead brother's body? I don't owe her shit." He snapped

"She's grieving! Same as you! It isn't up to you how she chooses to grieve." Her brows were furrowed as she looked at him as if he were unrecognizable.

"I'm not going back." He said then turned to walk away.

"Rick..." She sighed "at least tell me where you're going. Rick!"

He continued walking not answering her.

...

Rick was thankful that when he arrived back to the hotel late at night no one bothered to question him.

His brothers funeral was in two days and he just couldn't do it.

Once again, he couldn't sleep. Before he knew it, the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

Another day of feeling like he was drowning.

He started packing his bags that morning. He couldn't stay here for another second; The air was stifling, he couldn't breathe and he had to escape.

He knocked frantically on the door to Shane's room.

When he opened up it was obvious that he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"I need a ride."

"What? Where to man it's barely nine o'clock in the morning."

"Back to Atlanta."

Shane stared at him for a minute before he threw his head back in laughter.

"That's real funny man. Go back to sleep."

"I'm serious."

"Let get this straight. You flew all the way here and now you wanna bail before the funeral? Nah I'm not letting you do that. Does your girlfriend know? Or were you planning on letting her wake up to find out you left her in another state without saying shit?"

He rested his hands on his hips looking down at his feet.

"Its just two more days. You have to hold on brother."

He returned to his room and locked himself away from everyone.

Maybe time moved faster when life felt pointless because before he knew it, two days had passed and it was now the day of the funeral.  
...

"Rick..." Michonne called from his doorway. "What are you doing?" She said noticing his state of undress. "We have to leave soon. The funeral will be starting."

"I...can't."

Michonne blinked trying to grasp what he'd said.

"You...you can't be absent at your brother's funeral." She said calmly. "Get dressed.

"For what? Jeffrey is dead. None of this matters."

"I wish I could say something to make you feel better, I would do anything to ease your pain but right now, I need you to be strong for me please. I know-"

"What would you know?" He snapped. "What have you ever lost!?"

"Rick... I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want to go and see my baby brother lying dead in a fucking box because some drunk asshole ran into him!"

"Everyone's aware how hard this is bu-"

"-get out."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "I am not leaving here without you." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Stay then, I'll go."

She grabbed his arm before he could leave the room.

"No one is going anywhere!" She held on to him tightly. "Stop using your grief as an excuse to be a jerk to everyone!"

"Let go of me." He ordered. When she didnt budge he repeated himself sternly causing her to jump slightly.

She took a step back and frowned at him.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me until now, and I could never repay you for it - but I can't do this anymore." He said avoiding eye contact.

"W-what are you saying?"

"I think...I think we should take a break."

Michonne gasped audibly. "A break? Are you fucking serious right now? Here? You want to breakup here?"

She was breathing hard.

"No you are not breaking up with me! I came all the way here for you!"

"Do you know how much I love you?!" He shouted. "You have no idea how it feels to not be able to take care of someone you love! I can't give you what you deserve right now! I feel like I'm drowning, I feel like I can't breathe. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I don't even feel alive! What good am I to you?"

He didn't even make an attempt to hide his tears.

"I died when he did."

She shook her head. "You're still here. For whatever reason, you're still here, you're alive Rick. You have to make that mean something."

The tears streamed down his face as she spoke.

"Take all the time you need. If you want to cry then cry, if you want to scream then scream."

She cautiously wrapped her arms around him.

"But you love me...and you need me - you told me so yourself, so don't push me away."

His arms slowly encased her small frame and he held onto her tightly. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Look at me." She whispered.

He lifted his face to meet her eyes.

"If it's me and you, there's nothing we can't overcome. We'll make it. Someday soon, you're going to smile again, you're going to joke again, you'll be happy again. You won't ever forget the pain of losing him but it will get better. I promise you, it will."

... 


	15. Chapter 15

By the time the funeral was over, Rick was ready to go back home. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He didn't want to stick around for the reception dinner. Why was that so hard for some folks to fathom?

It wasn't unheard of and in his opinion it was the right way to feel. How was he supposed to celebrate Jeffrey's life when he was now six feet in the cold earth?

But it wasn't up to him, his mother wasn't taking no for an answer as she practically forced him to attend the reception dinner.

They were serving many of Jeffery's favorite foods except none of it looked or tasted like anything other than bland disappointment. Maybe he was just too bitter to taste anything.

He assumed whoever did the catering tried their best to imitate the flavors of true southern cooking but they hadn't come close. The mark was completely missed.

Jeffery would have a fit if he tasted this so called baked macaroni. More like boxed easy mac.

Rick laughed to himself as he thought about how serious Jeff took the cooking of baked macaroni and cheese.

And just like that, his already faint appetite disappeared. He pushed his plate away from him and just stared into space.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Shelby do the same before excusing herself. He took it upon himself to follow her out into the hallway - she was crying softly into her hands when he caught up to her.

After taking a calming breath Rick walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe this is it." She cried. "I won't ever see him again."

Rick let go of her and smiled sadly. "I can't help feeling like this is somehow my fault."

"Nonsense. You're brother loved you more than anything in this world. You were his hero. He died loving you more than anything."

"I know... it doesn't make sense but I still feel like I was supposed to protect him somehow."

"There was nothing either of us could do..."

"Yeah...I suppose not."

Both of the stared at the wall opposite of them for a few beats before Rick spoke again.

"Shelby, I'm sorry for losing my temper st the wake. That wasn't fair and I didn't mean anything I said."

"I know you're just hurtin'. I don't hold it against you, I never did, but thank you for apologizing, that's real mature of you." She patted his shoulder.

"Jeffrey woulda choked me out if he ever heard me talk to you that way." A tear slid down his face. "He was a big ol mama's boy. "

She nudged him slightly. "Look who's talking?" She turned to look him fully in the face. "I get why you started hating me when you got older. You started wondering about the relationship I had with your father, but Richard, I never stole him from your mama. I couldn't even if I wanted to. He was crazy for Belle. The pretty girl next door type, everyone was crazy for her." She said with a sigh

"And when I finally met her, I understood why. That woman is one of a kind. One day, for reasons unknown to me, your father and your mama decided to take a break, for months he was so down about it and and finally, six months arfter they broke up, I shot my shot. When I think about it now, I'm embarrassed. I took advantage of a broken hearted man and wound up pregnant with Jeffrey. I was so selfish that I didn't even think what it might mean for Belle or most importantly, you. - but listen to me, we never, never fooled around after that one time, he loved Belle too much. I tried to be what he needed but after months of avoiding me, I got it. Then I found out he made his way back to her, I just remember thinkin 'wow, they must really be meant to be' and since then I respected their relationship. And once Jeffrey was finally born, she loved him like her own - my baby was blessed Rick. He was surrounded by love. Whether from you, me, his daddy or Belle, he was truly loved and I am grateful for that. My baby was loved."

They both had tears streaming down their faces as the remembered Jeffrey Grimes.

...

3 days later, Atlanta

Michonne waited up until her father got home from work and when he finally did, she swallowed her pride - for not only Rick, but for herself. She needed his advice but more importantly she needed to squash whatever it was between herself and her father. She would kill two birds with one stone.

"Babygirl? Why are you still up?"

" Daddy... I need to ask you something..."

He perked up and sat down his briefcase. "Speak."

"How...how did you feel when uncle Tommy passed. I was too young so I don't remember what I felt."

He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I felt a little bit of everything. Disbelief, Anger, guilt, sadness."

"When did it get better?"

"It got better when I realized that he would have wanted me to live my best life." He answered, then studied her reaction. "Is this about Rick?"

She nodded. Her eyes started watering and she fanned them not wanting to cry.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder without saying a word.

"Must everything be about him?" He asked in a pained voice.

"You're disappointed." She said. "I know that much and I'm sorry but I love him so much that it hurts." She cried. "I never meant to make you unhappy. It started as a joke but I fell for him forreal. I had no control over that, I just want him to smile again daddy."

He put his pride to the side and sat down next to her.

"Then stay by his side, no matter what. That may be all you can do for him in his moment of grief. It's what your mother did for me." He revealed.

"I want us to be close but neither of us are trying - this has to be a joint effort. Are you willing to fix our relationship?" He questioned his daughter "because I am."

She shook her head. "I want that too, but I just don't think it's that easy anymore. Not with you supporting Terry. If you're serious about repairing our relationship, if you ever want me to respect and love you again, then it has to stop. You can't claim to care about me when you support him."

"Don't you have any forgiveness in you?"

"For you? I'd like to think so but for Terry? I could never forgive him."  
...

It was 8am, the weather outside was reflecting her mood perfectly; drab and gloomy. Michonne sighed as she bunned her locs securely at the top of her head.

She wore a black cropped top and a simple pair of light skinny jeans paired with a pair of flip flops.

Rick was on his way to pick her up and would be there any minute.

Though he'd been through something tragic, they thought it best if they tried to keep their routine as normal as possible.

It was easier to take his mind off of it that way.

She stood out on the porch to get some fresh air whist waiting for him. When his car pulled up in front of her house she smiled brightly at him and waved.

He had a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes - it had been so long since she saw him smile a nice, genuine smile.

He exited the car with a single red rose walking to the passenger side opening her door for her.

"Good morning." he said accepting her hug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "What is this?"

"This is for you." He said softly. "For staying with me. I'm sorry for trying to push you away."

She squeezed him tighter. "You feeling ok?"

He nodded slowly releasing her. "I'm ok."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm gonna be ok."

She caressed his face then nodded. She got into the car and strapped herself in with the seatbelt. He did the same and drive in the direction of their school.

...

Rick felt as if time moved in slow motion. It was now only second period and the word that his brother had passed was spread all around the school by now.

Thanks to his teacher who carelessly offered her condolences in front of the entire class.

He didn't want to be angry but he couldn't help it. He felt so pitiful. Everyone sent their condolences and said how sorry they were.

That's how it worked with humans. Someone died, you offered your condolences.

He knew that, but after hearing it so many times in one day, he became overwhelmed. All he wanted to do was forget. Thinking about it would just bring him despair- he didn't want that. Not now.

Everytime he walked the halls, all eyes were on him. Eyes full of pity. He just wanted to hide away from it. He wanted to feel normal once more. The sadness filling him was crippling and that scared him more than anything because he knew this wasn't something he should be feeling.

He arrived to his locker and to his side he saw Michonne approaching him with an entirely different look in her eyes than everyone else - he saw her love for him in her eyes.

She smiled at him and gave him a back hug as he located his book he was searching for.

She rested her cheek on his back as her arms rested tightly around his middle. She inhaled his scent deeply closing her eyes savoring the moment. She could see how challenging being back at school so soon was for him and wanted to comfort him in any way she could.

They stayed like this enjoying each other's company in the silence until it was time to go to their next class.

When she released him, he turned to face her.

He held her hand lifting it to his mouth before placing a sweet kiss on her knuckles. She was flustered from the sweet gesture.

He poked her nose and smirked at her.

It was one of those smirks that would grace his face whenever he was teasing her.

What he did next schocked her.

He smiled at her. A real, genuine smile; one that finally reached his eyes.

He cupped her cheek gently then leaned in claiming her lips.

It was a short and simple to anyone passing by, but to her, it was everything.

...

Kings County High.

Lori stalked over to her former friends' table and slammed her lunch tray down onto it.

She glares at each and every one of them seated there.

There were angry tears in her eyes.

"If someone had told me a month ago that I would hate every single person at this table with every inch of my being I would have never believed them." She began. "Never, NEVER in a million years did I think you all could be so cruel." She shook her head in disappointed. "I can't wrap my head around what you were thinking when y'all decided I wasn't important enough to be informed that Jeffrey died!"

Hot tears ran down her face.

"I had an inkling that something was wrong when all of you were absent then I learned from Aaron what happened. Fucking Aaron knew but I didn't? I may have done some things that I am not proud of but I would never omit something like this from y'all. Every single one of you are disgusting!" She spat.

"I should have been there!" Lori yelled.

"I won't ever forgive any of you for excluding me." She looked over to Maggie who seemed to be the only guilty one. "You most of all, you're the biggest hypocrite I've ever known."

"That's enough!" Glenn said. "Maggie is having a hard enough time without you yelling at her!"

"Good. I hope she's sufferin'!" Lori growled before stomping away.

They all sat still stunned into silence.

Maggie quickly blinked away her tears before they could spill over.

"She's really pissed..." Shane said.

"Yeah." Sasha agreed.

"Who cares?" Rosita shrugged. "She left her chicken nuggets. More for me." She said as she started eating the food Lori hadn't even touched.

"Are you always this carefree?" Sasha shook her head laughing

Rosita nodded continuing her muching.

...

Northview High

"I know you heard this a million times today, but I'm real sorry about your brother."

Rick sighed. "Yeah..."

"This might not make you feel no better, but I lost my brother too." Daryl revealed.

Rick looked up. He now had his attention.

"I'm sorry." Rick mumbled.

"Don't be." Daryl waved his hand. "He was a real asshole."

Rick snickered slightly. "That's... something." Rick said for lack of a better way to explain it.

"Merle always stayed in shit. If it was something he wasn't supposed to be doing, he was doing it anyway. Got himself killed. Like I said, he was an asshole. Hate to admit it, but I still miss him." He released a breath.

"It gets better." He firmly believed that. "And with Michonne by your side? You one lucky bastard. She gone get you through it. I know she will."

"Thank you Daryl."

...

"Michonne!" Jessie ran up to her. "I thought you ran away or something!" She said dramatically. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Jess...haven't you been listening to the whispers around the school?"

"Uh, no! The last time I listened to the whispers around here I cried for a week because someone said my boobs were fake. Can you believe people actually believed that mess?"

Michonne rolled her eyes. "You really need to start paying attention... I was in California with Rick for his brother's funeral."

Jessie's hands flew over her mouth as she gasped. "Is he ok?"

"He's strong. He'll be ok."

"Where's Andrea?" Michonne asked, changing the topic.

"I haven't seen her." Jessie answered. "I think she's seeing Phillip."

Michonne's face scrunched in disgust. "Ew, Phillip that graduated two years ago?"

"Yeah, he's super gross. I really hated that jerk. I saw her get out of his car this morning. He dropped her off" Jessie shuddered.

"I'm going to have to talk some sense into that girl because she can do way better." Michonne shivered from the though of Andrea and Phillip.

"Teach who a lesson?"

Both Michonne and Jessie turned around to see a smiling Andrea.

"You." Michonne said

"What did I do?"

"Phillip."

Andrea just laughed knowing she was busted. There was no point in denying anything.

"He's amazing in bed." Andrea bit her lip just thinking about it.

"Ew!" Michonne and Jessie said in unison.

Andrea's face turned serious suddenly. She grasped Michonne's hand and spoke. "I heard about Rick's brother. I wanted to say something to him but he looked annoyed. Tell him I'm sorry he's experiencing such heartache."

"Tell him I'm sorry too."

Michonne gave them a sad smile before nodding her head.

...

Unlike for Rick, time seemed to be flying for Michonne and before she knew it a whole three weeks had passed.

Though Rick was still very much grieving, he was doing his best to move on.

Not too long after the accident, Rick found a job at a local movie theater, he'd accepted the job last week and his first day was today.

Saying he was nervous was an understatement - Rick didn't consider himself particularly shy but he didn't deny the fact that he wasn't that great with people. Maybe being forced to socialise was good for him.

He'd only gone looking for a job to keep himself occupied and he'd only accepted to keep himself busy.

He dressed himself in the uniform required of them to wear and headed out the house. Michonne had texted him earlier to have a good first day and he reread the text with a smile etched on his face.

His new workplace was only approximately five minutes from his house so he arrives in no time.

When he entered the building, he stood awkwardly not knowing exactly where to go. One of the older team members recognized him from the day he did his interview and she came over to him. She then lead him to where his manager could be found.

"Mr. Grimes! Looks like you made it on time." The bubbly manager exclaimed. "Let me introduce you to the team."

She introduced them all one by one. He could tell that all of them were students but he didn't recognize any of them from Northview. It was possible they attended neighboring schools.

Rick nodded slightly acknowledging them all.

The manager told them to show him how things were done and then she left in a hurry claiming she had a "hot date".

Rick stood awkwardly to the side observing the tasks everyone was busying themselves with.

"Hey. How old are you?" A girl who a few moments ago introduced herself as Paula asked.

"I'm eighteen." He said keeping his answer short.

"Oh cool. I'm seventeen - won't be eighteen til the summer. Sooo...are you in school?"

"Yeah."

She giggled then hit his arm playfully.

Rick looked down at the spot where she just touched him and confusion etched onto his face. It's not like he'd said anything funny, so what was her deal?

"What school silly?" She giggled some more.

Ah...she was flirting with him. He groaned inwardly.

"...northview." he said unsure of whether he should have told her or not.

"Oh wow! Do you know my friend Jessie? I'm surprised I haven't heard about you; She tells me about all the cute boys."

"Yeah I know her, she's friends with my girlfriend." He said putting emphasis on the word 'girlfriend' so that she could stop her obvious attempts at flirting with him.

"Girlfriend huh?" She nodded her head slowly. "I'm not surprised you're taken...but that's never stopped me before." She winked at him before walking away.

He watched her go with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Don't let her bother you." Rick turned to see who was talking to him.

It was the boy called Tom. "She's like that with every new guy. She hit on me when I was new here too. She'll knock it off soon enough."

"Heads up newbie." His other coworker Matt said. "There's your first customer." He nodded his head towards the customer heading towards them.

"What? I don't even know how to work this thang." He whispered about the register. "No one showed me."

Matt shrugged. "You'll figure it out pretty boy. We all did."

Rick panicked inwardly. "H-hello can I get you anything?" then looked up to his first customer. He was pretty sure she was laughing at him.

Relief washed over him and his tense shoulders relaxed. He smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Is it not normal for students to like going to the movies?" Michonne questioned raising her left brow. She then lowered her voice for only him to hear. "I wanted to see you."

He couldn't contain his smile as he bashfully looked away.

He cleared his throat aware of his coworkers watching him. "Well do you want to order something?"

"One large popcorn."

"A large? That seems like a waste of money, you know you ain't gone finish it." He then remembered that it was his job to sell this junk. "I mean, that's an excellent choice Mich- I mean miss. Enjoy your movie." He said struggling to work the cash register. It took him a whole five minutes just to finish the small transaction.

Paula helped him out by handing Michonne the large popcorn while he was getting her change.

"Thanks." Michonne said. "Hey kid" she said grabbing his attention. She gestured for him to move closer as if she had something to tell him and wheb he did, she whispered. "You really suck at this" she said referring to the cash register. He frowned at her. "Oh, cheer up!" She said before heading to one of the theatres on the left side."

He turned to see them all watching him...he stared blankly then asked, "what?"

"Was that your girlfriend?" Paula asked. He was growing tired of her voice already. There was something very annoying about the tone she spoke in.

"So what if it was?" He tilted his head.

"If so then I change my mind, I'm not interested in you anymore, she's cuter, I wouldn't mind getting to know her." She smirked as she peered in the direction Michonne had just walked. "What's her name."

"Why does it matter? - She's off limits to you and everybody that ain't me."

"Michonne." Matt said dreamily. "Damn bro you're banging Michonne? She's so hot."

Rick frowned. "How do you know her name?"

"She went to the same middle school as me. She doesn't know I exist man so no worries. I used to have the stupidest crush on her." He laughed. "Its nice to know she's still so damn fine. And that body...damn. I wonder what it's like." He clicked his tongue

Rick didn't appreciate him talking about her at all.

"This is how thangs are gonna go around here, none of you speak about Michonne-"

"Relax, we only gave compliments man."

"I don't care." He shook his head. "We ain't friends, we just work together and I'm not here to discuss my girl with y'all, I'm here so I can work." He said leaving no room for arguments. "Keep her name out y'all mouths, I mean that."

"What a grump." Paula whispered to Tom who just shook her off.

Great. It was only his first day on the job and he was sure they all hated him thanks to his stupid temper.

Later that night after he went home, he called Michonne.

"So, how'd your first day go?"

He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"It went ok...some customers weren't as understanding and patient as you. And it's not like any of my coworkers helped me out."

"What? Why?"

"Well I sorta snapped at them."

He heard her sigh loudly. And he could practically see her rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"They pissed me off." He went on to explain to her what happened.

"Rick, you have got to learn to ignore people. You know how it is with me...theres always someone, somewhere with something to say. Ignore it."

He stayed silent as he thought over her words.

"I...I know but I don't like hearing people talk about you like that."

"Of course you don't but remember you have what they wish they did... You have me, you don't have to wonder what it's like with me because you know. I'm with you and you only."

There was a silence again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess I just lost my temper. Don't worry about it, I overreacted. "

"I'm not talking about that." She said softly.

He knew she didn't mean was he ok after some petty argument. She meant was he ok after everything. Was he really ok?

He took a deep breath and answered her truthfully.

"I'm getting there."

And for her, that was good enough for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a little rough. Please don't tell at me in the comments!**

 **...**

"Richie!" Matt called throwing his arm over his shoulder.

The two of them had gotten off to a rough start- but spending more and more time at the theatre practically forced them to become closer. Matt as well as everyone else on the team

"Where you going buddy?"

"Home?" Rick stated though it sounded like more of a question.

Though he had no problems with his coworkers he still never took up their offers on hanging together outside of work. They'd always invite him out and he steadily declined.

"This chick I know is having a house party tonight and bro," he leaned closer to his ear, "She's hot as fuck! But that's not the point. There's gonna be booze and a ton of chicks. You can't say no to that!"

"Yeah Rick come on. You blow us off everytime." Paula teased.

"Come on guys, don't force him."

"I'm just saying Rick come on!" Matt begged

"I won't even know anyone there."

"Who cares? There's booze."

Rick shook his head and sniggered at them.

"If it's lame, we'll leave. Pleaseeee?" Paula asked with her hands clasped together.

"Sorry guys. I have plans- It'll have to wait til next time." He waved

When he got to his car he pulled out his phone to send a text

'Hey are you up? I know I'm late but we had plans.' He typed and sat back waiting for a response. He quickly sent another. 'Babe?' and when there wasn't reply, he assumed she had fallen asleep.

It was late after all- deciding that she could use the rest he didn't text her again.

He exited his car then called out. "Hey!"

They all turned around.

"Looks like I'm free afterall."

...

"This party is lame let's go to the club. "

"How would we even get in?" Matt questioned.

Rick looked at Paula dubiously.

"With these!" She said with a big smile on her face. In her hands were fake IDs for each of them.  
Rick snatched his out of her hand and analyzed it.

"Where the hell did you get this picture of me?" Rick asked still observing the card. He was by no means a professional but it looked pretty damn real to him.

"I used your employee picture that's in the break room." She said as if it were obvious.

"So is that a yes? Come on guys don't be party poopers!"

They all exchanged looks then nodded. All except for Rick who was eventually talked into it by everyone else.

They arrived at some club named 'Club Paradise."

Rick wasn't sure about being here, but, perhaps this was something he needed. Keeping himself busy was something he was committed to after Jeffery's tragedy. It was a temporary solution to his grief- but maybe he need to loosen up and have some fun.

Rick felt misplaced, this was different than what he was familiar with, high school parties weren't like this.

The music was blaring in his ears and his eyes needed to adjust to the dim lighting. It's unbelievably crowded though it isn't the weekend.

He followed his friends as they all made their way to the bar, sweaty, drunken bodies constantly invaded his space as he did so.

Once they arrive at the bar, Paula orders a round of shots for them.

After 5 rounds Rick was done drinking, he wasn't much if a drink and it didn't take much for him to blackout. He was actually surprised that he hadn't already. His friends weren't done drinking so they kept going.

It was so extremely stuffy that he felt himself begin to sweat profusely. He didn't mind it though.

He was ready to get out of there but his friends were getting pretty sloppy drunk right now and he didn't want to abandon them. He couldn't claim that he was slightly lucid either but he was in much better shape than them.

"Guys! Let's go dance!" Paula shouted over the music.

She seemed to gravitate towards Rick over the other guys and he usually ignored her, he knew Paula was a flirt but he could handle her.

Michonne on the other hand didn't think so.

So wasn't fond of his coworkers especially Paula. She'd told him to be careful around her and Rick didn't like that she seemed to not trust him around other women.

Michonne denied that and said she trusted him completely and it was Paula she didn't trust. He didn't understand where her fear of him hanging with his coworker stemmed from. Sure she was a flirt but he had no interest in her so it made no sense.

Until tonight.

It was clear, he understood clearly now.

Dance with us!" She spoke loudly over the music pulling him towards the spot on the dance floor that she had just vacated.

Paula tried to place her arms around his neck while she moved sensually to the music. Rick dodged her.

"Why aren't you moving?" She turned around so that her ass was pressed into his crotch and started grinding.

Rick released a breath before responding. " No- uh." Rick grabbed her waist trying to stop her movements. "Paula I don't think you know what you're doing right now."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She called over her shoulder still desperately trying to dance on him. She turned back to face him, she then slowly ran her hands down his chest until she reached his crotch

Rick grabbed her hand to stop this from escalating any further.

"No.." He stepped back. "Paula stop!" He looked around, hoping no one witnessed her behaving this way. He was too drunk for this shit.

"Why? Because of your girlfriend?" She questioned. "She doesn't have to know." She whispered seductively.

She kept trying to push herself on him. "I don't want to hurt you Paula, back off." He said angrily.

She did the exact opposite, leaning in- she kissed his lips.

He pushed her off as quickly as he could not reciprocating but he knew that it was already too late. He shouldn't even be here right now. He could only think about how angry Michonne would be.

She warned him about Paula and he ignored her feelings thinking she was overreacting.

He ran a frustrated hand down his face then swore loudly. "Fuck!"

Rick could only pray that she forgave him.

He got away from the dance floor as soon as he could. They were supposed to drive back together but they would just have to uber back.

Rick got into his car and slammed the door. He couldn't believe this shit was happening.

What would he say to Michonne?  
...

"Rick?" She said into the phone. "Finally, where the hell have you been? I've been calling. "

"Sorry. " He groaned tiredly. "I'm a bit hungover so I silenced my phone."

"Hungover? Where did you go last night?"

"Some party. Then the club."

Her features scrunched in annoyance. "Who's party? You didn't tell me anything about a party."

"Who knows? I just tagged along with the team. Hey look my head is killing me I'll call you later." He felt too guilty to continue this conversation.

"Wait Rick? Where are you? Are you even at home? Did you need a ride?"

"I'm fine. I drove back last night."

"A-are you crazy?! You were drunk, someone could've been hurt, YOU could've been hurt!"

"But I didn't get hurt, nobody else did either, I have to call you back."

"How could you do something so reckless, something so stupid!? You lost your brother to a drunk driver then you turn around and do the same stupid shit?"

"I'm nothing like him!" He roared. "I didn't kill anybody.

"But you could've! Rick it's dangero-"

"Get off my back!" He shouted.

"...what?" She asked meekly

"I'll talk to you later."

"I'm just worried about you." She said quietly.

"I know but I don't need you hovering over me, I'm not a child."

"Did something happen? Why are you angry with me? Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong?"

He could hear the insecurity in her voice and it made him despise himself knowing he was the reason for it. He couldn't stand to hurt her- but his guilt was causing him to act irrationally.

"I'll pick you up later...we should talk."

"Talk about what, you can talk to me now. Why wait until later?"

"What I have to say should be said in person."

...

That Monday at school, Michonne didn't speak to him, not even once. He never met her like he'd claimed he would due to an unexpected call off at work causing him to have to work over. It was a legitimate excuse but since he's been distant lately she didn't want to hear it.

She stuck to Andrea and Jessie the full day, like old times. When questioned by her two friends on whether she and Rick fought, she denied it adamantly saying she just missed them- she did in fact miss them so it was nice.

The next day, she did the same.

She arrived home early for the third day in a row, it had begun to appear suspicious to her mother.

"Hey Chonney?"

"Yes?" She answered numbly.

"Have a seat." Michonne sighed before walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.

Her mother made her a plate, sitting it down in front of her before joining her at the table.

"Thanks mom..."

Marie rested her chin in her hand gazing at her daughter.

"No shoulders on the table." Michonne scolded. "That's what you used to tell me."

Marie laughed, shruggung her shoulders.

"Chonney, when are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wellll, you've been coming right home from school frequently."

"Mom, it's been like three days. I'm fine."

Her mom squinted her eyes at her. Then slowly nodded her head. "How's Rick?" She tested.

Michonne pretended she didn't hear her and resumed eating her dinner.

"Michonne..."

She slumped in the chair and groaned. "Mom, I really don't want to talk about him right now."

"Did you two break up?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Can I please eat in peace? Not everything is about Rick. " Tears pricked her eyes.

She respected her daughter's wishes and refrained from questioning her relationship further.

Michonne pushed her chair back grabbing her plate before standing. "Mom, I think I will eat in my room today."

"Alright sweetie, that's fine."

Michonne made her way towards the stairs only stopping when she heard her mother call out to her.

"Oh, and Michonne? Everything will work out."

Michonne stared at her a few seconds before a soft smile graced her lips.

"I hope so."

...

"Rick, see me in my office."

He threw his apron down and followed her.

"You want to explain to me why you're late again?"

"I got here as soon as I could." He dismissed.

"Ok, fine, let's just say that's true- care to tell me why you've been so rude to the customers? I had threw different customers come and complain about you today alone. Life can be difficult at your age but get your shit together quick." She stood. "Or you're fired. Now go home for the day."

Rick walked past her without acknowledging her any further. He got into his car and slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He'd tried his best to keep everything together after what happened to his brother but everything was finally catching up to him- His life was spiraling out of control.

He dialed Michonne's number and was unsurprised when she didnt answer. Surely, he'd destroyed his own relationship.

"I miss you. I can't live without you, come back to me please." His voice shook. "I miss my princess."

He left the voice message.

Another day went by with her walking straight passed him in the halls.

The next morning she did something she hadn't in a long time. She walked through the back doors spotting Andrea.

"Give me that." Michonne said taking the cigarette from Andrea's hand.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing? You quit smoking." Andrea said with wide eyes.

Michonne took a long drag before returning it to Andrea.

"God I needed that." She groaned.

"No you didn't. What the hell is going on? It's obvious something happened between you and Rick."

"Yea, so what?" He hand rested in her hip.

"I wanna know what. "

"He called me clingy." She shrugged.

"Michonne, you're being dramatic."

"He went out to party and didn't tell me about it. He went out with this filthy coworkers of his. Then he bailed on me because his manager asked him to stay and work a longer shift. It's like he can't tell that bitch no. I'm sick of it."

"So?"

"So fuck him."

"You don't mean that. You're smitten by him, he's your one in a million."

"One in a million." She scoffed. "Oh, please, I'm just having fun. What's my name?" Her left brow rose.

"Bullshit."

"I'm just over it. Falling in love is a mistake. Men are trash." She shrugged.

Jessie came bursting through the door looking panicked. "Michonne, Rick asked where you were, saying you guys needed to talk. I lied and said I didn't know- please tell me I did the right thing." She crossed her fingers.

Michonne and Andrea snickered.

"You're so dramatic Jess." Michonne nodded her head, "you did the right thing."

"Oh thank God." She placed her hand over her heart.

"Well it's a good thing I followed you anyway, right?" Rick said from behind her.

Jessie cringed with wide eyes. Mouthing an "I'm sorry." to Michonne.

Michonne waved it off. "You guys can go first." She said to Andrea and Jessie.

Once they were far enough away, she crossed her arms and faced Rick, waiting for him to say what he came to say.

"Do you even have a reason you're pissed at me?" He tilted his head.

"Because you lied to me, because you're acting like an idiot, because you forget about plans we made... I could go on, but I think you get the point."

"You're right. I'm..I'm really sorry. I can make it up to you.

He shook his head looking down at the ground between them.

When no response came from her, he started again."I didn't lie to you about the party yo-"

"You didn't tell me about it. We had plans yet you went to some fucking club with your new friends."

"Don't blame that shit on me, you're the one who fell asleep."

"Because I had been waiting up for two fucking hours!"

"You know I couldn't control that, my manager needed me to stay over."

"Oh fuck off! You could have told her no, you could have told her you had plans or most importantly you should have told me so I didn't have to sit up waiting for you." Her eyes glossed over and she blinked back any tears threatening to fall. "Then the very next fucking day you do the same thing!"

"I'm sorry."

"I was looking forward to spending time with you. We almost never see each other anymore and you're not making an effort any longer. What is it Rick? You can tell me anything. You're still grieving and having a hard time. I can help you."

"I know that..."

"Then what is it. I'm giving you the chance right here, right now."

"I..." His eyes were full of pain. "Paula... kissed me that night." He looked ashamed.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked sadly. Her sadness was quickly transgormed to anger.

"Are you fucking her? Is that why you're never around anymore? You fucking cheated on me with that bitch!?" The pitch of her voice rose dramatically.

He opened his mouth but no words would come out. Desperately, he shook his head.

"I didn't kiss her back I swear to god I didn't touch her. I would never cheat on you, you know that!"

Michonne was seething, she didnt particularly care for any of his coworkers but she especially didn't like Paula. She knew the type of girl Paula was, which is why she didnt like her being friends with Rick. She was right to be disapproving of their friendship but she trusted him with every inch of her.

"This is exactly why I told you I didn't want you hanging around them!" She pushed him. "And you did exactly what I wouldn't want! I fucking warned you about her and you made me out to be the paranoid girlfriend! Why are you telling me this now? That was days ago you should've told me!"

"I didn't know how... I should've, I wanted to."

"But you didn't! I thought you were different, but in the end, you're trash just like everyone else I dated." She shouted.

"It's over, don't ever talk to me again."

"No, Michonne listen to me!"

She kept walking despite his protests.

He jogged to catch up to her. She snatched away when he gripped her arm.

"Michonne, I love you. Please I need you."

"I know you do. You're a mess without me!" She knew he was still grieving and those words were too harsh and untrue but she was too angry with him to care.

"I curse the day I met you, you've done nothing but ruin me. Falling in love with you is the worst mistake of my life." She spat.

Rick looked at her in disbelief. "You don't mean that." He said sadly.

Rick carefully grasped her arm. Her eyes focused on where he was touching her.

"Let go of me. Right now." She said through clenched teeth.

"Michonne, please."

"Rick, let go now."

Slowly, his hand dropped from her arm and she walked away.

...

Rick didn't show up to work that day instead he locked himself in his room and tormented himself with thoughts of everything that was going bad in his life.

A knock sounded at the door and he ignored it.

"Son? I'm headed to work. Did you need anything before I left?"

No reply.

Belle sighed shutting her eyes tightly.

"I can tell you're not feeling well because you missed work... Do you want me to call Michonne?

"Rick? I'm calling Michonne." She spoke through the door.

'She won't answer.' Rick thought sadly.

"Michonne?" He heard his mother ask through the door. Well maybe she just weren't answering calls that were from him.

"Were you busy? Rick isn't feeling well, I was hoping you could come spend some time with him?"

"I'm actually busy right now. I'm sure he'll be fine though."

"Oh...well alright sweetheart. You haven't been over, will I see you soon?"

Michonne wanted nothing more than to end this conversation. She didn't want to lie to but she also didn't want to give her false hope.

She sighed. "Because I respect you so much, and because you've been nothing but kind to me, I will be honest with you." She breathed. "Rick and I aren't together anymore, so I don't think you'll be seeing much of me. I really have to go now."

His mother was too stunned to say anything further. She'd thought those two were perfect together- it never seemed possible for them to breakup. She liked Michonne- she was really supportive of Rick and Belle appreciated that. Hearing that they'd broken up almost moved her to tears.

She hung up the phone and went about her day

Rick, however, was still having a hard time processing his breakup. He sat up and grabbed his wallet looking at the fake ID that was given to him just days prior.

He could really use a drink.

...

He walked into the bar observing his surrounding. It was his first time here as before last week he couldn't even get in. The environment was much more chill and down to earth than the club he went to. He liked that- the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of the most regrettable day of his life.

As soon as he was seated at the bar, the blonde bartender made her way to him.

"Can I get you anything cutie?" She flirted.

Rick rolled his eyes. He was really tired of this.

"Get me something strong."

She leaned on the counter peering at him. "You gotta be more specific. We have a lot of string drinks."

"Well something that's strong and cheap."

"Hmmm...I don't know. " She said slowly. "Now that I got a good look at you, you look a little bit young."

Rick clenched his jaw. Was he caught?

"I'm kidding!" She giggled. "Don't be so stiff. But I am going to need to see your ID."

Rick handed her the nearly perfect fake and she looked it over before handing it back to him.

She sat his drink in front if him and said, "Here you go, Whiskey neat, now i don't know what you consider cheap, but this is my offering.- It's pretty boring if you ask me, but it gets the job done."

He mumbled a thanks and swallowed the drink in one shot. "One more." He called out

And as the time went by one more turned into a few more and now his head was spinning. "Another."

"I don't think so pretty boy. I think you've had enough."

"Well I ain't ask your opinion. Give me another." He ordered with a thick accent.

His accent thickening was a sure sign of his drunken state..

"Jerk." She mumbled under her voice.

She slammed his drink in front of him and scrambled away to the other side of the bar.

Rick could only snicker, even strangers hated him. He shook his head then threw back his drink.

He stumbled and fell hard onto the floor as soon as he lifted up from the barstool.

"Oh!" The bartender said. She came from behind the bar rushing over to helped him up. "You should wait here for a ride. Do you have someone to call?"

"Nah, I'm good. "

"You're not."

"I can take him." A gruff voice said.

She turned to see who was speaking and squinted her eyes. "Um sir? Do you know this young man?" She asked skeptically.

" Yeah, he's a family friend. Get up kid." The voice said.

Rick looked up and was shocked to see Michonne's father.

"Do you know him?" The bartender asked Rick.

He nodded and allowed her to help him up.

"You're a damn troublemaker, you know that?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He helped Rick in the car.

"What are you doing here?"

Rick leaned his head into the car seat with his eyes shut closed. He just shrugged in response.

"How'd you get in?" He asked as he strapped his seatbelt on then began driving.

"Same way all minors get in, fake ID."

"Ah." He nodded his head.

"Does my daughter know about this? She know you out here tryin to drink yourself to death?"

"She won't care."

"I beg to differ."

There was an awkward silence for a beat-

"You wanna know a secret that you probably won't remember in the morning."

"Not really." Rick murmured.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." He stated

"Ever since Michonne met you, she's been a lot happier, she's smiling again, she's spending time with her mother again, she's all around, happier."

"Then why were you so against our relationship?"

"I had my reasons."

"Reasons meaning Terry?"

"His father, more specifically...has Michonne ever talked to you about what I do for a living?"

"She never talked much about you. Can't say I blame her."

Ignoring Ricks disinterest, he began to speak.

"I work at the Northview Hospital. I'm a neurologist- Former Head of the neurology department." He said.

"That might seem like an important position, and rightfully so, because it is. But I am not my own boss- I have superiors. Of those superiors one of them is Benjamin, or you know him as Terry's father."

"Terry's... very powerful father. His family owns the hospital. Otherwise, his job would be mine. I'm just as good of a surgeon, if not better, than he is. He got the spot because of who is his."

"You're real confusing . you talk like you hate this man yet you try and force his abusive, piece of shit son on your daughter? No offence but there's a reason she hates you."

"I know she hates me. I know _why_ \- my daughter and my wife, have a very high class lifestyle. I will do anything so that their life remains as easy as possible. It is a man's job to protect his family- Even if that means swallowing my pride and putting up with a man like Benjamin."

"That doesn't explain why you're so fond of Terry!" Rick yelled.

"You don't cross powerful men like Benjamin. The first time I found out Terry was hurting my little girl, I wanted to kill that son of a bitch, but instead, I gave him a warning, made some calls, had him fired from his job. Benjamin is the most spiteful person I know, even with all the money he has, he won't even pay Terry's mother's hospital bills." He explained. "She wasn't smart enough to marry him so she was left with nothing."

"He doesn't care about the mother of his only child, but the child? He would die for, so when he discovered I was responsible for what happened to Terry...he replaced me as head of neurology department. By an incompetent, arrogant, self entitled, mediocre white man."

Rick listened intently.

"Terry got that job to help his mother out, but that didn't matter to me, he crossed the wrong family- But then, after what happened to me, I figured i could use him to my advantage. Have him marry my daughter and everything they had would be ours." He admitted without shame.

"I am a bad man, Rick and I like getting even. I'm a hypocrite.

"You used your own daughter for something so greedy, she would never marry him."

"I know that now."

"I don't care what you do, but whatever it is, leave her out of it. She has enough on her plate." Rick laid his head back down against the seat and huffed.

"Why were you at the bar?"

"I was planning on having a drink, then I spotted a clumsy little white boy falling all over the damn place."

Rick scoffed then opened his eyes when the car stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Michonne's father removed his seatbelt then answered him. "What does it look like? We're here."

"But this is your house."

"I'm aware, where else would we go? You never gave me your address."

Rick shook his head. "I can't be here."

"Kid, I'm offering you to stay here tonight, take the damn offer."

Rick followed him to the house and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Before he could unlock the door it was opened.

"Hey daddy, I saw your lights as you pulled up, you're home ear- Rick?"

"Oh yeah. Found this kid falling all over the place. I couldn't let him drive so I brung him here."

She shook her head disapproving.

"He has his own house."

"I don't know where that is. Shiw him to the guest room sweetie."

"Daddy!" She whined

"Go on."

Michonne rolled her eyes accepting her defeat.

"Follow me."

...

I apologize for the delayed update. I hope yall like this.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here's the guest room." Michonne said before trying to make her escape from him.

He grabbed her before she could- she turned around to see him smirking at her.

"I missed you." He hugged her highly against his chest.

She froze at the contact. "Rick."

"Did you miss me? You said I was a mess without you, you were right."

"Rick I didn't mean any of that. I was just angry." She confessed. "But everything I said about you driving drunk, is exactly how I feel. It has to stop or I won't see you again, I mean that."

"It was stupid. I'm sorry."

"It was." She agreed. "Extremely stupid, and very disrespectful to Jeffery's memory. I'm lucky enough to say that I don't know what you're feeling but you know what you're feeling and going around getting into shit is not going to make you feel better. It'll just postpone the inevitable. You have to face your pain and move past it. That is the only way you can heal." Michonne paused before continuing.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I did because I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have stooped so low."

"We were both wrong." He said

She nodded agreeing with him. He tried to get her to look directly at him but she kept avoiding his gaze.

"What are you thinking?" He questioned her. "Let's just say how we feel. Right here, right now. What are you thinking?" He repeated the question.

"I just..." She sighed heavily. "I feel like you ignored my warning about Paula because you don't trust my judgement, I wasn't being the jealous girlfriend, I was being intuitive. I can tell what kind of girl she is because she's the kind of girl I used to be."

"Hey, don't say that." He caressed her arm. "You were never like her."

"Not really, but it's the kind of girl I was pretending to be. Maybe this is my karma."

"Michonne, stop. It's not on you. This is on me, I should have listened to you. I promise you that I won't disregard your feelings ever again and in turn, you promise me you won't say things you don't mean. That sound good?"

She looked at him in awe. In that moment, she felt lucky. People wait for this kind of true love their whole lives, but here she was, only eighteen and she was experiencing what most people would kill for. She found her other half, her soulmate, her one true love.

"You still love me?"

He took in the details of the room as he waited for her answer. The quest room had a cozy feel to it- creme colored walls and a ton of decorative paintings that probably cost more than they were truly worth. The size of the room was quite impressive as well, about two times the size of his room.

His eyes stopped their exploring and landed back on her face.

"You not going to answer the question?"

"Go to bed." She rolled her eyes, playfully shoving him away.

"Answer the question first." He said in a low voice.

"Yes, I still love you ok? Happy?"

"Very." He smiled devilishly, satisfied with her answer. "Let me make you happy too."

"Actually, I was just thinking of how lucky I am to be so in love."

"What are you? Oh!" She squealed as Rick unexpectedly picked her up in one quick swoop and threw her down on the bed.

He was on her on an instant- His face buried in her neck. "You're so beautiful." He murmured.

He whispered indistinguishable compliments into her neck as his hands roamed down her body. He pulled away from her neck long enough to say, "God, I fucking love you."

He slid her silk pajama shorts down and his fingers crept towards her hot center.

Using his fingers to outline her clit, he flicked his tongue over her bud.

She tugged his hair roughly causing a mild sting to his scalp, he didn't mind though as long as he pleased her. Watching her come undone was one of his life's greatest pleasures.

He nibbled her clit gently- lapping away at her pussy.

"Oh my God" She moaned over and over as she neared release. "Oh my god Rick, you're so fucking good! Don't stop. Don't ever stop." She begged. "Rick! I'm cumming!" Her grip on his hair tightened and her thighs trapped his head between her legs as she came down from her high.

Hearing her moan his name was enough for him to cum too. Knowing he was the one getting her there, bringing her that pleasure, was everything.

"I'm still mad at you." She admitted playfully, chest still heaving. "Now get up here and lay with me."

"Yes princess."

He climbed into the bed next to her and cuddled her.

"I hope you aren't tired because we still have a lot to talk about." She said sternly turning to face him. "But first, give me your wallet." She held her hand out waiting for him to do as she asked.

When he did she spotted the fake ID and scoffed." Where did you even get this from?"

"I uh, got it from Paula."

She sighed. "I should've known. Stay the hell away from her. I don't want you associating with her, period. The next time I see her in going to break her fucking face."

Rick snickered at her aggression.

"I'm serious, everyone at that damn theatre knows we're together and she pulls that shit? Yeah ok, just wait until I see her."

"Babe calm down, there's no need to waste your time on her."

"I have time to spare don't worry about it." She said.

"And as for you." She poked his chest hard. "You are on punishment."

"Punishment?" He had an amused smile on his face.

"Yup. You have to join me for hot yoga tomorrow then afterwards you have to make me dinner AND dessert." She smiled at him.

"That's fine by me."

"There's something I'm curious about." She said.

"And what is that? "

"You and my dad...did He say anything to you?"

"A whole buncha nothing." Rick waved it off.

"Like what?"

"Pretty much how he wanted to pimp you out to Terry for his own selfish gain."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, he didn't say it in those exact words but that's the summary of it."

Michonne scoffed. Her father was impossible. It shouldn't have surprised her but that didn't mean she couldn't be disappointed.

"Don't think too much about it." Rick said  
...

Rick awoke that morning with a major headache. He squinted his eyes as he took in the unfamiliar room he was in. He felt something shift next to him- he looked down and to his surprise, there was Michonne sleeping peacefully looking like an angel.

He thought back on the night before and remembered flashes. He remembered drinking at the bar and being driven at home by her father...he also saw glimpses on her writhing as he pleasured her with his mouth. Actually he remembered that part perfectly, except he thought it was a dream.

He pulled her sleeping frame closer to him placing languid kisses across her shoulder.

"Mmmm." She moaned tiredly. She faced him and smiled caressing his face. "Good morning. "

"Good morning to you." He returned her smile.

"Damn my head's killing me" he groaned. "Babe, you have some Tylenol or something?" He asked throwing his arm over his eyes blocking the sun.

"Yeah, wait here." She said throwing her legs over the side of the bed, getting up.

She rose her arms high above her head yawning as she stretched.

Rick smacked her ass and she turned to look at him with her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Did you just?..."

"Yup." He smirked devilishly.

She crawled onto of him seductively. "Don't start what you can't finish." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it."

"You know what, you could just forget about the Tylenol and stay here." He licked his lips cupping her ass.

She rocked her hips against him torturously slow and he threw his head back into the pillow.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She stopped her tortuous ministrations and he lifted his head up.

"Why'd you stop?" He held onto her hips tightly

"Look at the time. I have to get ready for class." She said. "And so do you." She poked his nose teasingly.

"And call your mother, I'm sure she's worried about you." She climbed off of him and headed out the door."

As soon as she mention his mother his phone dinged.

'WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN?'

'GET BACK HOME PLEASE, I'M SCARED!"

'RICK?'

'I'm fine mom, I stayed over Michonne's sorry I didn't call. Love you, I'll see you after work tonight.'

...

The school day was uneventful and went by in a flash. Rick hoped his workday was as uneventful.

"Well, well, well... look who decided to stroll into work, and only-" she looked down at her watch, "only ten minutes late. Dude you are lucky the manager left before your shift or you'd be super fired!" Paula teased as she threw her arm around his neck.

Rick shifted uncomfortably and removed her arm from around him.

"What?" She lifted her shoulders in genuine confusion.

"Look Paula, you can't do that touchy feely stuff, it's inappropriate. "

"How the hell is it inappropriate? I just put my arm on over your shoulder, it's not like I grabbed your dick."

He sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Its not just that, it's everything..."

"Did your girlfriend tell you to say that?" She mocked with a laugh. "Wow she always seemed cool from the outside looking in, but I guess she's a typical high school girl, insecure."

"Don't... don't talk about her. This is about you and me, no need to bring her up."

"Now that's where you're wrong Rick. This is about her too because I'm pretty sure she put the idea in your head about our friendship being so called inappropriate."

"Paula..." He warned

"No! This is bullshit! I can't be friends with my coworker because your girlfriend is insecure? Who does that bitch th-"

Rick grabbed her shoulders interrupting her rant.

"Watch, your fucking mouth." He commanded through clenched teeth. "I said it before, my girlfriend is not to be discussed by you. Do you hear me?"

Paula scoffed, moving his hands away from her shoulders. "Loud and clear." She uttered.

Matt came besides Rick and whispered. "Dudeeee that was intense."

"Get back to work Matt." Rick said not wanting to be bothered.

"Look around you, there's no one here but us. We just have to stand around and wait til there's a customer. I'm bored to death and that was pretty entertaining."

"They should be arriving soon." Tom said referring to customers." And just as he said it a line started to form at the ticket line. "Told you." He smiled

Rick stayed mostly to himself his nearly his whole shift, thankfully he only had an hour left before he could go home.

They had a slight rush but now it was slow again and there's was barely anything to do so Rick was making up tasks to complete. "I'm going go check on the stock. Be right back."

He disappeared in the back.

He planned on making a five minute task a thirty minute task. He couldn't just stand there doing nothing.

"Oh look who it is. Yay" Paula muttered under her breath to Matt.

Matt looked up to see Michonne and two girls he didn't know with their arms linked.

He gave her a friendly wave but her eyes were set on Paula. She was giving her the meanest side eye he had ever seen. He got chills.

When they reached the register Jessie waved to Paula. As usual, she didn't pick up on the tension in the room.

"Hi girly!" She said happily.

"Hey Jess." Paula said unenthusiastically.

Michonne whispered sometjing in Jessie 's ear and Jessie's mouth hung opened and eyes widened. She looked over to Paula then back to Michonne.

"It's not polite to whisper." Paula said smugly.

"It's also not polite to lust after a taken man."

"Oh please. Get over yourself, you're afraid I'm gonna take him from you so you force him to stay away from me. You're a joke."

Michonne crossed her arms confidently.

"Who in their right mind would choose you over me?" Michonne laughed.

"Who wouldn't?" Paula smirked. "I'm a prize...even though I might not be as smart as you, or as rich, and I might be a bitch who has no respect for anyone but herself- Over you, I'm still the prize."She said confidently.

Michonne's features scrunched up due to her confusion. She had an inkling of what she thought Paula was trying to say but she hoped she was wrong.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She asked boldly.

Andrea he knew exactly what she meant decided to intervene. She grabbed Michonne trying to lead her away. "Let's go, she isn't worth it."

"No I want to know what the fuck she's trying to say to me."

"Me too." Jessie agreed folding her arms, mimicking Michonne's stance. "Paula?"

Paula scoffed. "Who do you think his parents would rather see him with? Who do you think they would like him to bring home?" Paula asked in her condescending tone.

"His mom and Michonne are like best friends, so I don't understand what you mean." Jessie sassed

"Well you're cute... "she paused. "for a black girl."

Jessie gasped.

Andrea was stunned

And Michonne? She reached over the counter so fast that Paula didn't see it coming. Michonne slammed her face repeated against the register she was working.

Paula screamed for helped and the security ran over, promptly pulling Michonne away from her.

"This crazy bitch needs to be arrested!"

"You're hurting her let her go you piece of shit!" Andrea screamed to the security.

"Oh my god! Let her go!" Jessie screamed when she saw how tightly he gripped her friend.

Michonne lost her footing and fell to the ground with the man still holding her.

Rick ran from the stock room when he heard the comotion. He saw a hysterical Paula with blood leaking from her forehead and the theatre security guard holding his girlfriend back with much more force than necessary.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her!" Rick shouted.

The security guard he knew as Steve looked up at Rick and loosened his grip, helping Michonne to her feet.

"Rick you know this girl?"

"That's my fucking girlfriend!" Rick shoved Steve. "Apologize to her right now or I swear to god I will rip this fucking place apart." Rick threatened.

"I'm sorry miss." Steve offered.

Rick punched him hard in the nose anyway causing him to stumble.

Rick turned to Michonne. "You ok? What happened?"

"I was just-"

"I'm talking to my girl, shut the fuck up." He said to Paula. He was beyond frustrated and he was far beyond pissed.

"I'll be back, cover my register. " Rick said to Matt.

He walked alongside Michonne out the door.

They stood outside his car not to far from Jessie and Andrea. They stood further back to give them some privacy.

"Michonne. Tell me what she said to you."

Michonne blinked before turning her head skyward. He could only assume she was trying not to cry.

Rick rubbed her back comforting her as she gathered herself.

"She said..." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She hated to admit it, but what Paula had said got to her. It brung her back to the days where the kids at her school would tease her relentlessly about the color of her skin. Every morning before school, her mother would have chant to her over and over again "You are beautiful, you are loved."

It wasn't until her freshman year that she started to actually believe her. She had grown up beautifully and she was confident, then some of that confidence faded while she was with Terry. He would always make subtle jabs at her looks that he would brush off as a joke. It wasn't until she met Rick that she started to regain her confidence again.

Though she knew there were women who thought exactly as Paula did, none of them had even been bold enough to say it aloud. Her relationship with Rick was proof that other women thought like Paula. If they thought she was good enough for him, they wouldn't disrespect their relationship at every turn. He actually had someone ask him to the homecoming dance and when rejected she replied,"Oh, I didn't know your relationship was serious."

They had never gave the impression that they weren't serious about each other but because of some people's racial biases, they couldn't view the relationship as anything other than a fling.

That annoyed her to no end.

"Baby, it's ok, if you don't want to talk about it... just, please tell me you're ok."

She shook her head wordlessly and let the tears fall down her face. She wasn't weak, she was human and he loved ever bit of her.

Rick wrapped his arms around her slim frame and let her cry into his chest.

They were tears of frustration and he hated that this was all because of his fuck up.

He created this problem with Paula and he was going to fix it.

...

After Michonne got herself together she got in her car and drove back home. Jessie and Andrea stayed behind to talk to Rick.

"I can't believe Paula would say such a thing. I'm embarrassed that I ever saw her as a friend." Jessie shook her head.

"You're going to get her fired right?" Andrea asked Rick. "She's a fucking racist and we are witnesses." Andrea said.

"Dont worry. I'll be talking to my manager as soon as she gets in tomorrow.

"Look at that bitch." Andrea shook her head. "Playing the victim." She stared at Paula as she exaggerated the details of the fight to the police.

The police arrived shortly after Michonne had left and were speaking with Paula who claimed she was "pressing charges. "

Rick was so angry that he didn't trust himself around Paula or Steve. He didn't want to do something he would regret.

"I'm leaving. Y'all coming?"

"Don't you have to finish your shift?"

"Nah, I'm not in the right mindset to step foot in there right now. I need to cool off before I do something dumb."

They got into his car and drove off. Rick dropped them off at their houses and then finally, he went home.

He wanted to visit Michonne but he knew her and tonight, she wanted to be alone.  
...

"Marie, we can't SUE the whole damn theatre because your daughter was embarrassed."

"Excuse me?" Marie gasped. "My baby was belittled for her race by one of their employees and thrown to the ground by another. Like hell we can't sue!"

He sighed. "Marie, high schoolers talk that way to each other and your baby started a fight in public like a goddamn fool! She was properly dealt with in that situation- The security did his job. We would lose."

"Lower your voice, she may hear you." She hissed. "That is my baby girl you are talking about!"

"What exactly would we sue for? Huh? What charges, Marie."

"Assult! She told me that man had his knee in her back! She is an eighteen year old girl that weighs practically nothing, that was excessive and I will not stand for it!"

"That girl may have provoked her but Michonne assaulted that little girl. She may have deserved it, hell not maybe, she did deserved it. The racist little hussy but Michonne shouldn't have resulted to violence she ruined our chances to sue them!"

"You are turning out to be a foul and sorry man, you know that? Aren't you angry? My baby was treated like an animal!"

"Of course I'm angry! But she acted a fool! And for what? Over a boy!"

He was silenced once Marie's palm met his face.

He couldn't remember the last time her was slapped by her.

He especially could remember the last time she looked at him like this.

She looked at him with pure and utter disgust.

"How dare you." She cried. "How dare you! If she had been a boy, she would never let her go through half the shit she goes through. You don't love that child. You never have." She shook her head.

"You are speaking nonsense, I love my daughter with all my heart don't accuse me of not loving our child!"

"You sleep on the couch. If you set foot in that bedroom I don't know what I'll do to you." She threaten before stomping up the stairs.

...

"Rick, Paula has proven to be a worthy member of our team. I'm sorry that she offended your girlfriend but I can't fire her because of that."

"She didn't offend my girlfriend, she offended a customer. At that moment she wasn't just my girlfriend, she was a paying customer, same as everybody else, and she was treated the way no customer should. You always say to respect the customer no matter what right? Was that all just bullshit? Don't make this into more than it has to be. Just do what's right, I'll go over your head if I have to."

His manager visably stiffened.

"Rick, there is no need to take things that far, please understand."

Rick pretended to think about it, then shook his head. "I don't think I will."

"And as for Steve, you better hope he's not out there by the time I clock in because I don't appreciate him putting his hands on my girl."

"Rick it's his job."

"Nah. He went way to far. I've had a night to sleep on it and I'm still pissed off. Gotta take my anger out on somethin- might as well be him. " Rick shrugged.

"Rick, let me talk to them."

"You got a thang for racists?" Rick questioned.

"W-what? No!"

"Then why you having a hard time firing Paula?"

"What she said hurt your girlfriend's feelings and believe me when I say I'm very disappointed in her, but...Paula is a good person, she's an amazing young woman, she is not a racist."

Rick tilted his head then chuckled. "Well I'll be damned...how long you been screwing her?"

She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. "P-pardon me?"

"You heard me. That ain't real professional- think I might have to report you to corporate...

"No!" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I'll, see what I can do."

"Don't take long figuring out what to do and not that you asked, but you can do better than Paula." That was the last thing he said before he exited her office.

...

"Rick where are we going?"

"Here." Rick said as he pulled up the the building.

"Ice cream?" She said as she steeped out the car observing the building infront of her.

"Yep."

They both laughed.

"I don't need to be cheered up, if that's what you're going for. I'm fine." She said

"Yeah you are fine."

She rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his arm. "Stop."

His playful smirk vanished as he looked at her seriously. "Do you know, that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on?"

"Rick, stop." She looked away shyly.

"No, I'm serious. Look at me." She did as he asked.

"You are beautiful, and you're mine, there are going to be people who feel some type of way about that, but none of that matters. You are the only person I have eyes for."

Michonne smiled softly

"And you are definately the only person I'd drive thirty minutes to get ice cream for."

She laughed at his silliness.

He stared into her eyes.

"One day..." He started. "You're going to be my wife, and you're going to be the happiest woman on this earth and I'm going to be the happiest man."

Michonne stared back at him envisioning the future he had planned for them. She gripped his hand tightly and walked hurriedly to the bathroom in the parlor.

It was the first time they had sex in public and Michonne vowed to never don't it again because the bathroom was disgusting and Rick couldn't stay quiet. But she had to have him and she couldn't wait thirty whole minutes until they got home.

When they finally did get back to Rick's house they cuddled on his bed talking about any and everything.

"So..." Michonne uttered. "One day you're going to make me your wife?"

"Mhm." He said tiredly.

"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" She teased.

"I've been keeping up with you since I got that text and first arrived on your doorstep."

"Oh god! That is how we met isn't it?" She laughed loudly.

"You were such a dork." She said

Rick scoffed. "And yet, you still wanted me." He smirked.

"You wanted me!"

"And I got you."

"You do, don't you." She smiled.

"I do."

"And you'll have me forever."

"I will."

She placed a kiss to his bare chest.

"We have to make it through high school first."

"Yeah... That place reminds me of hell."

She laughed loudly. "How would you know what hell is like?"

"Dunno. Wild guess."

"You're silly. I should go now."

He sighed as a response.

"Rick let go of me so I can get dressed. "

"Stay."

"I have a date with my mom in the morning."

"Ok, you have to give me a kiss first."

She kissed his lips before getting dressed. "Goodnight."

He nodded his head.

"I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, love you too." He said with his eyes half closed.

She inwardly laughed at his tired state.

 _I must've worn him out._ She thought as she left.

...

 **Author's note:**

Firstly, thank you for the continued support.

Secondly, I'm sure you've noticed I don't update as quickly and there's a reason for that; recently, my work schedule has changed and I'm finding as much time to write as possible. If the updates are getting to slow I apologize. I am trying really hard.

And lastly, let me say that I have no intentions on redeeming Michonne's father , he is who he is. Everyone can't be a good person, the world would be such an ideal place if that were the case and I wish it were, but it's not. Also, about Paula, there are legitemely non black women out there who think like that, I know it sucks and it's uncomfortable and probably something people would rather avoid; however issues like this exist. Paula is a white woman so in her mind no matter how much baggage she has, she's still the better choice for Rick because he is white as well. If you think this mindset doesn't exist, then (I don't know what world you live in) how involved you are in the fandom but the issue off trying to erase Michonne's importance to Rick is very much there and THAT is why I wrote her this way. This random often tries to ignore Michonne, the black woman, in favor of some white woman who can't even compare lol. Anywho if you want to talk more about that my pm is opened.

P.S the last chapter for Admirer will be out in a few hours, I have editing to do on it then it'll be posted


	18. Chapter 18

"No, no, no!" Michonne grabbed her hair as she stared at the period tracker app.

How was it that she hasn't noticed she missed her period? It wasn't by a couple of days it was by a full three weeks and she hasn't noticed.

When Rick came to pick her up that morning he could instantly tell that there was something wrong.

He opened the car door for her, same as he did everyday.

She buried her face in his chest clinging onto him as she sobbed.

He was taken aback and extremely confused.

"Babe? What is it?"

"I'm late." She cries. "I think I might be pregnant." He could barely decipher her words through her heavy sobs.

He pulled back trying to get a look at her face.

"What? I thought you were on the pill?" Rick asked trying his best to hide his panic so that could comfort her.

"I am...I was. I don't know, so much has been going on lately that I must've forgotten. I don't know Rick."

"Shhh, we'll, figure it out. We always do. First, have you taken a test?"

"No, but my period is over three weeks late and I'm freaking out!"

"Ok, ok." He nodded his head. "Lets go get a test, then we can check, then we'll go from there."

She nodded.

"Hey, everything will work out."

They got into the car and made a quick stop at the local drugstore before going to school.

...

Rick waited by the girls bathroom at school for Michonne to finish. It felt like hours but it hasn't even been five minutes. He paced back and forth. It was a good thing they were early, otherwise, there'd be a ton of people in the bathroom and she wouldn't have any privacy.

She exited the bathroom with tears down her cheeks and she didnt have to say anything. He knew.

"We can do this Michonne, there's nothing to be afrai-"

"I'm not pregnant!" She jumped on him happily.

"Oh." He didn't see that coming, he had already prepared himself.

"These are happy tears!" She said with her legs wrapped around him as he held her up.

"Jesus." He sighed before laughing happily. "How do you know? Those things aren't always accurate..."

"I used three different brands. All negative. I think it's safe to say this was a false alarm. Thank god!"

"I mean if you were pregnant then of course I would have been happy but I don't think we're ready for kids yet."

"I feel the same. Maybe after college." She joked.

"You gonna um, put me down?" She smiled down at him.

"Oh, yeah." He said as he let her down. "Sorry about that."

"I'll see you at lunch." She kissed his cheek before running off.  
...

"Michonne Maurille please report to the principal's office." Came the voice over the intercom.

Everyone in her class was whispering about what she could've possibly done to be called to the office.

Michonne herself had no clue also, she gathered her things and walked down to the office, maybe it was nothing, she really hoped it was nothing.

When she stepped into the main office, she was told to enter the room on her left. Better known as 's office.

Michonne went inside and hesitantly took a seat.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, this meeting us actually about an incident you were involved in off of school grounds."

Michonne slumped in the seat because she already knew what this was about.

"Now Michonne, your behavior has been improving so much lately and as always, your grades are amazing, I'm really disappointed that you've gotten yourself into trouble. Though the incident happened outside of school, we were informed by the police station of your actions and your actions give us a bad look. Unfortunately , I can't let this go unpunished. We're going to have to suspend you for five days. Understood?"

Michonne looked down and sighed. She nodded agreeing to the punishment.

"Michonne, please try to stay out of trouble."

Michonne nodded again not wanting to verbally reply.  
...

"Hey, I heard them call your name on the intercom- what did they want?" Jessie asked as Michonne gathered her things from her locker.

"I'm suspended. Thanks to your friend Paula."

"How are you suspended for something that happened outside of school? That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah but whatever I'm over this whole thing, I just want it to pass."

"Is your mom really going to sue?"

"Maybe, that's what she said..."

"I still can't believe Paula said something so nasty. You're way cuter than her so I hope you didn't let it get to you."

Michonne smiled at her softly. "Thanks Jess." She hugged her. "If you see Rick, tell him I went home early and that he doesn't have to wait for me."

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Because he has a test in his next class but if he knows I'm leaving, he'll try and come with me."

"How are you getting home? Didn't you ride with Rick?"

"Yeah, I got an uber." She pulled her backpack onto her back and closed her locker.

"Does this mean you won't be able to attend the homecoming game Friday since you'll still be suspended?"

"Who knows? It's not like they'll know I'm there honestly."

"What about the dance? Has Rick asked you yet?"

"We're not really into that kind of thing."

"Oh please Michonne! I'm sure he would love to see you in a beautiful dress!"

Michonne rolled her eyes playfully and blushed slightly. "Maybe, I'll talk to him about it; See you next week."

"This sucks, five days is way too long to be suspended. I'll keep you updated on everything, bye!" Jessie waved to her.

"Bye."

...

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" The uber driver asked her.

"I don't mind, go ahead."

"Thank you." He turned on the music and she regretted saying she didn't mind- Opera music blared through the speakers.

"I hope you don't mind, I just find opera vocalists to be extraordinary, it's just, such art." He described using hand gestures. From what Michonne could tell, he was one of those weird, eccentric guys.

"I'm Ezekiel King by the way and I apologize if this is too forward, but I would like to take you out sometime. What's your name, beautiful lady?"

"I have a boyfriend." Michonne responded dryly.

"Oh, I should have seen that coming. A woman as exquisite as yourself, of course you are spoken for. I hope he knows how lucky he is. I wish you luck in your youthful relationship."

"Uh...thanks." Michonne took her earphones out of her bag and put then into her ears.

Thankfully, her uber driver took the hint and didn't attempt to speak further.

...

"Hey where's Michonne?" Rick asked Jessie and Andrea when he spotted them.

"Oh, she left early." Jessie said

"Why? Is she ok?"

"She's fine loverboy." Andrea added.

Ricks brows furrowed, how did she get home? He had driven her that morning, and why didn't she tell him? Was she not feeling well?

" Relax Rick, Michonne is fine." Andrea said.

"Yeah she's suspended but you know how tough our girl is."

Andrea nudged Jessie and Jessie covered her mouth realizing her mistake. Andrea thought Rick should hear it from Michonne. She didn't really want to endure all the questions she knew he would ask.

"Suspended? For what?"

Andrea sighed.

"Sorry." Jessie told her bashfully.

"The school got wind of what happened at the theatre so she was suspended."

"It's not fair but Michonne seems fine with it... I been meaning to ask you...is Paula still working at theatre? Have you talked to your manager?"

"My manager is supposed to speak to her, I'll see at work today how everything went."

"Mrs. Maurille really has her mind made up about suing the theatre apparently. I hope it doesn't have to be dragged out, this whole thing is just annoying."

"Girls like Paula always get what they want." Andrea huffed.

"Unfortunately..."

"Sit down Rick, you're making me nervous." Andrea said.

"Oh, sure ok." He said taking a seat at the table.

"That girl keeps looking over here, what the heck is she looking at?"

"Yeah...I noticed, who is that?"

Rick turned his body to see the staring girl. "Ah, that's Jadis. "

"Well why is she looking over her- oh god she's coming over here."

Jadis walked awkwardly to their table. She placed her tray next to Rick and took a seat.

"Um..." Jessie stammered.

"Yours?" Jadis asked Jessie.

"Mines what?"

"Him." She nodded her head to Rick. "He yours?"

"No he's wi-"

"-yours?" She then asked Andrea."

Andrea scoffed curling her lip in annoyance.

"Why are you over here?"

"Yours or no?"

"No. Now answer my questi-".

"Good." Jadis interrupted. "Come to homecoming dance with me." She said to Rick.

It was more often order rather than a question. Rick looked just as confused as Jessie and Andrea.

"Say yes." She stared at his face.

"Honestly! Who are you! Go away we were having a conversation and you intruded. You're such a rude little-"

Jessie stopped speaking when she felt someone pull her ponytail.

She turned around in shock.

Who had the audacity to do such a thing?

"Tamiel don't."

"I don't like the tone she spoke."

"No thanks." Rick said finally answering her. "I'm pretty sure you know I have a girlfriend and you asking me while she's not here...well frankly that pisses me off."

Jadis shrugged. "Suit yourself."

There was a silence at the table after they left.

Jessie fixed her ponytail with a frown on her face.

Andrea was the one to break the silence.

"That is seriously the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

...

"Has anyone talked to Rick lately?"

"Other than a few texts here and there? Nope. I hope he's doing ok, he did tell me he had a job to keep him busy though."

"Well that's good, as long as he's not glued to the tv. You guys must remember how he was when his dad passed." Sasha said

"Oh god, who could forget?" Rosita asked. "I felt miserable watching him. I'm glad he seems to be handling his grief a little better this time around."

"Yeah me too. No doubt he's still broken, but he has Michonne with him." Maggie smiled softly.

"He had Lori when his dad died, yet she still nagged him half to death." Rosita said

"Girl you won't ever miss the chance to talk shit about her will you?" Sasha laughed.

"Sure won't." Rosita admitted. "So Mags, have you talked to her since she snapped on us?"

"No. We're over for real. She has a new bff and I'm ok with that, being her friend was draining to be truthful. I kinda pity Rick for having to deal with it for so long." She chuckled.

"Let's go to Atlanta again."

"Hell yea. Let's go!" Rosita agreed

"I have to ask daddy for some money. He hasn't given me any since he saw I was failing chemistry." Maggie pouted.

"Maggie, this is your second year taking that damn class, how are you failing again?"

She shrugged nonchalantly downing her chocolate milk.

"Maybe we can stay at Michonne's, she likes us now and I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"That's a good idea Sasha."

"I'll talk to her about it later." Rosita said.

...

She walked into the tattoo parlor and took a look around. It was a bit different that the last time she was there, more sample arts were framed than she remembered.

"Can I help you?" The short haired woman asked her. "Do you have an appointment."

Michonne shook her head no. "This was kind of a last minute decision. Is Negan here?" She asked.

"Negan isn't taking walk- ins today."

"Tell him it's Michonne."

"Oh, you're one of Negan's clients? Come right this way." She led her down the hall leading her to a private room in the back.

"Negan, you have someone here for you."

He didn't remember setting an appointment for today. Negan turned around ready to snap but when he saw her, his default shit eating grin appeared.

"Fuck me! Is that you Michonne?"

"Yes Negan it's me."

"What are you doing over there? Come give me some love!" He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent. "Damn you still smell good."

"Back off. I'm here to get something done not make-up with you."

"Ah damn, now that just hurts my fucking feelings. Here I thought you wanted to be under me again."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Please." She dismissed. "I wish I didn't have to come to you but you're the best, even I can't deny that."

"You fucking right I'm the best. What you need done babygirl? Another piercing? Remember the last time? You cried after getting that piercing." He lowered his eyes and smirked devilishly. "but it was all good because you let me kiss it better." He licked his lips at the memory.

"Negan..." Michonne warned. "Please stop making shit up, that never happened and you know damn well it didn't. I just want a tat, can you do that for me?"

"Anything for my sweet Michonne." He flirted.

"I want it here." She slightly lifted her shirt showing her taut stomach and unbuttoned her jeans and rolled them out the way. She pointed to the lower bottom right side of her stomach.

"Damn you are still sexy as fuck. How about getting reacquainted? "

Michonne sighed zipping and buttoning her pants then rolled her shirt back down covering her stomach.

"Woah, where you going?"

"To find someone who's serious."

"Ok, ok, I got you. What do you want?"

"I want a name..."  
...

"Why is she still here?" Rick asked angrily when he spotted Paula.

"Chill out bro, she's leaving. She got fired. Steve did too. She's just getting her things. " Matt explained.

Rick sighed in relief. "Good."

"You missed it bro, Paula was crying and everything and look at her head. You notice she has stiches? Your girlfriend did a real number on her. I felt bad for her for a minute, then I remembered she's a racist, so...fuck her."

Rick was just relieved. That was the only way he could describe what he was feeling.

"Come on, there's work to do."

Today wasn't as slow as it had been lately and they were all grateful for that. Apparently some new comicbook movie was playing. Rick saw a lot of his peers over the hours of his shift. It was so packed that they worked nonstop.

He couldn't complain though because days like this always went by the quickest. On his fifteen minute break, he checked his phone to see if he missed any messages. He had a few from Rosita so he checked those first.

' _Thinking of heading to Atlanta this weekend. I talked to Mich and she says we can sleepover her place.'_ The first one read.

 _'Has she talked to you about it?_ ' The other read.

' _Nah, I haven't talked to her since this morning. Work_ ' He responded.

The other was a text from Michonne.

' _I have a surprise for you_.'

' _Stopped by your house before work and you weren't there, where were you?and whatever your surprise is, I'm sure it will be great. Looking forward to it.'_ He replied.

 _'Go to my Snapchat._ '

He browsed his apps until he saw the logo for Snapchat.

He barely opened the app. He wasn't big on social media, that was more her thing.

He clicked on her Snapchat story and saw clips of her getting a tattoo. By the last clip he could make out what it said.

"Rick"

He stared at his phone with his mouth wide opened.

Rick couldn't tell if he was shocked, flattered or turned on, hell he didn't know anymore!

' _Seriously Michonne_?' He texted.

' _Dont like it_?'

' _No, I do, I love it...but do you?'_

 _'I do, it turned out nice. I'm headed home now... You should come see me when you get off_."

' _Ok, it'll be around 10:30, is that cool_?'

' _Yea, that's great. Can't wait to see you xoxo_."

He smiled at the text. It never ceases to amaze him how much he could miss her even though he saw her damn near everyday.

' _You better not be sleep when I get there. I'm going to worship every inch of your body_.'

' _Mmm now im excited, you're such a tease! I'm going to let you do anything you want to me.'_

' _Now who's the tease_?'

 _'Still you_.'

' _I wanna eat that perfect pussy from the back. You gone let me?'_

' _you're making me so wet.'_

' _Good, I want you to be nice and wet for me when I get there_.'

' _Mmm I'm touching myself while I'm thinking about you.'_

' _Don't. That's my pussy, wait until I get there_.'

' _But I'm so fucking wet Rick. My pussy is throbbing, I can't wait.'_

Rick prayed this last hour flew by. He had an appetite and only she could appease his hunger.

He was starving and he needed her now.  
...

"Chonney? You just now getting in?" Her mom asked opening the door for her.

"Yeah, I had something to do."

"Your school called me..."

"I assumed they would. Are you mad?"

"Yes, I'm extremely upset, not at you though. At principal Monroe. She had no business suspending you."

"It's ok mom, I'm not angry. I'm fine."

She looked at her skeptically, " alright then if you say so... oh and Rick stopped by before work. That young man is just so charming." She clasped her hands together.

Michonne laughed at her mom fawning over her boyfriend. "He's mine mom, you can't have him." She said through her laughs. "I already talked to him, he's coming over later..." She tried to pretend it was no big deal but she couldn't his her smile.

Her mom nudged her, "Look at you! You're blushing!" She pinches Michonne's cheek. "No worries, I ship you two."

"Mom what the heck does that mean?"

"I was browsing the internet and I saw the online people calling it that. They say if you want two people to be together you have to say you ship them." She smiled brightly

"Jesus Christ mother, stay away from the internet. That is so weird."

"What? I even came up with a name, want to hear it?" She asked excitedly.

Michonne shook her head at the hyper woman. "Sure mom, what is it?"

"Richonne!" She said proudly.

Michonne stared at her then rolled her eyes. "Mom, go to bed."

"Oh you're no fun Chonney. I think it's cute!"

"I'm going to shower. Have fun making ship names."

She laughed as she walked up the stairs.

Marie sighed softly when her daughter was out of sight.

 _"I did a good job."_ She smiled to herself.

... 


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi Rick." Marie greeted. "Michonne is out cold." She snickered.

Rick joined her laughing. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, I think it would mean a lot to her if you went up and bid her goodnight."

Rick entered the house and Marie closed the door behind him.

Rick went upstairs and quietly opened her bedroom door.

Her frame was thrown tiredly over her bed. Her feet were sticking out of the cover and one arm was hanging off the side of the bed. Rick shook his head at her and smiled brightly.

Rick leaned over and kiss her cheek. She flinched when he did and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Rick." She moaned tiredly. She attempted to sit up but he gently pushed her back down.

"No,it's ok. Go back to bed sleepyhead." He chuckled softly.

"We were supposed to-"

"- don't worry about it princess."

She smiled with her eyes still closed at the nickname.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek again. "Goodnight. "

"Night." She grumbled.

"I love you."

"Love you more." She pulled the cover over her head curling her body underneath the warmth.

When Rick heard her soft snores he quietly exited the room.

He went back downstairs.

"Thanks for letting me see her." He said to Marie.

"You're welcome Rick." She patted his shoulder. "How's everything going with you? Are you and your mom ok?"

"Yeah, we're actually doing ok. We're hanging in there, we're making it."

She nodded her head slowly. "If you need anything, let me know. I will be happy to help."

"I know, thank you."

"Tell your mother I said hello."

Rick promised he would before turning to leave but he stopped in his tracks. He turned back to face her nervously. He was fidgeting his fingers and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Um, ma'am? This might sound silly but I've never given Michonne a proper gift and I've been thinking... I don't really know what to get..."

Marie smiled fondly at him. She could tell this has been tormenting him.

"What do you think she'll like?" Marie tilted her head.

"Well, she said she wants to learn to paint... but she only talked about it once. I don't know.."

"You know her Rick. I'm sure whatever you choose will be perfect."

"How do you know?" He frowned skeptically.

"Because it's from you. She'll love that you were thinking about her... And you didn't hear this from me but do you remember the handwritten card you got her for her birthday?"

Rick nodded.

"She still reads it every other day. I caught her cheesing so hard while reading it once and she got so flustered and embarrassed. It was quite innocent and cute."

Rick smiled. "Then I'll go with my gut." He decided. "Thanks, I'll go now."

...

"Hey." Michonne answered the phone.

"Hey I was just letting you know that we're pulling up infront of your house."

"Ok, I'll be right down. "

Michonne hopped down the stairs and jogged to the door. She unlocked it and smiled brightly at the ladies on the other side.

"Hey!" Sasha said holding her arms out for a hug.

"Oh!" Michonne laughed as Sasha pulled her in a bear hug.

Maggie and Rosita hugged her next.

"Come on in. Make yourselves at home. I ordered pizza is that ok? It just got here like five minutes ago so it's still hot."

"Girl yeah, I'm starving." Rosita said.

"Oh my God this house is goals." Sasha said as she looked around.

Michonne led them into the living room and told them to have a seat.

"So what's been up?" Maggie asked

"Nothing, I've been lazing around at home for the past few days."

"You been skipping school?" Maggie asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Nope I got suspended." She took a bit of her pizza.

"Why?" Rosita asked with her mouth stuffed.

Sasha nudged her hard. "Girl stop talking with your damn mouth full!"

Rosita chewed the turned to Sasha and opened her mouth before swallowing her food.

"Nasty ass little girl." Sasha's face was scrunched in disgust.

Rosita winked at her and Michonne laughed.

"I got into a fight outside of school and the principle heard about it so she suspended me." Michonne shrugged.

"Who did you fight? Did you win?" Sasha asked.

Michonne chuckled, "this girl named Paula, who works with Rick. Well she used to."

"Girl don't stop there! Tell us more."

"That bitch was sniffing around Rick so I beat her ass."

Maggie threw her head back in laughter. "Oh gosh, you went to her job and beat her up? That's harsh." She still laughed.

"It's what she deserved."

"You're my kind of crazy, I love it." Rosita said. " Hey let's go to the homecoming game."

"I don't go to those." Michonne said with her face scrunched up.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a football fan?"

"So? None of us are. We usually go every year in KC just to look cute." Sasha said and Maggie agreed.

"Come on Michonne! I want to meet some cute Atlanta boys.

Michonne sighed while rolling her eyes. "Ok ok."

"Yes!" Rosita jumped up happily.

"I'm telling you now, there are no cute boys at my school."

"That's just because you only have eyes for Rick." Maggie teased and Michonne smiled uncontrollably

She pushed Maggie slightly.

"Speaking of him, is he going to be there?"

"No, he has to work."

"Is he always at work? Damn" Sasha complained.

...

The stadium was full of faces she dreaded seeing at school as she expected. Michonne walked through the crowd of people trying to find a seat away from people but there were none.

She sighed. This was proving to be a pain in the ass.

"Michonne!"

She looked up to see Andrea and Jessie waving her over.

"Oh, those are my friends, let's sit with them." Michonne said walking up the bleachers to the very top.

"Mich I'm so happy, we thought you weren't coming!" Jessie exclaimed hugging Michonne tightly. "Who are these cuties?" She asked referring to Maggie, Sasha and Rosita.

"They came to my party you don't remember? They're Rick's friends and now mine as well, Sasha, Rosita and Maggie." She introduced as the ladies got reacquainted.

"Pssssst...don't look right now, but Paula is here." Andrea said as she spotted the familiar redhead mingling with some guys.

Ignoring Andrea's advice to "not look" Michonne turned her head and scanned the crowd. Spotting her wasn't hard, she was the only redhead. Michonne smacked her lips and sighed. She didn't want to be anywhere near the girl.

"The one you beat up?" Sasha asked trying to see who this Paula was.

Michonne nodded then took her seat.

"Which one is she?" Maggie asked.

"Redhead tramp down there. " Andrea said as she stuck her hand in the bag of popcorn she and Jessie were sharing.

"Can I borrow that?" Sasha pointed to there bag of popcorn.

Andreas eyebrows rose with curiosity. "Sure." She handed it to Sasha who then secured the bag as best she could before she chucked the bag down at Paula.

It landed directly on her head and hit her so hard that the popcorn flew out and landed on everyone who was near Paula.

Paula angrily turned around to see who would do such a thing. As soon as she saw Michonne she lifted from her seat angrily heading her way. She assumed it had to have been her.

"Oh shit, she's coming over here." Rosita snickered.

"Y'all need to leave that damn girl alone." Maggie shook her head with laughter. "I feel bad for laughing."

"Don't. She said something really racist to Michonne."

All their eyes were on Michonne, they looked at her in shock.

"You never told us that part." Sasha said.

"How childish can you be Michonne?" Paula asked when she finally reached them.

"I didn't throw it so get outta my face before I kick you down these bleachers."

"Throw something at me while I'm standing right here." She said boldy putting her hands on her hips.

"Bitch you ain't hard. I threw the damn bag." Sasha stood up.

"I don't even know you."

"I don't know you either!" Sasha sassed

"So why throw shit at me?"

"Cause it was funny." Rosita shrugged.

Paula smacked her lips. "Lame ass bitches" Paula muttered to herself so that they wouldn't hear her.

"What happened to your head? Right there?" Rosita said pointing to the stitches she had.

Michonne who was trying to stay out of it, snickered. This seemed to offend Paula because she turned away and retreated back to her spot on the bleachers.

For the rest of there time there Michonne ignored the game and texted Rick and chatted with the girls.

When they were leaving someone seemed to catch Rosita's eyes. Michonne's head lifted from her phone when she heard her say, "damn who is that?"

Michonne looked at her horrified when she say it was Daryl.

"My ex."

"Oh damn, never mind then. What about that one? She pointed to one of the guys that was walking alongside Daryl.

"Girl I don't know these people."

"You go to the same school as them."

Michonne shrugged.

"That's Willis Michonne, he was in our first hour last year." Andrea said laughing at how her friend was terrible when it came to remembering names and faces.

"That was a whole year ago, I don't remember people's names like that." She continued texting.

"You must be texting Rick, your mind is all fucked when you text him. Look at her, she ain't heard shit I just said." Sasha shook her head.

"Huh? You said something?" Michonne questioned.

"Nothing girl. Let's go."

...

"Let's play a game." Maggie suggested. Maggie went to her backpack pulling a brown paper bag out. "Tada!" She said holding the bottle up. She then pulled some red solo cups out.

"Why the fuck so you have cups in your bag? Sasha asked.

"Because I like to drink sometimes. Anyways, let's play never have I ever."

"Oh yippee! It's been so long since I've played." Jessie clapped from her spot on Michonne's bedroom floor.

"I'll start" Maggie said. "Never have I ever... kissed a girl."

Jessie took a shot then looked around stunned. "Really? Just me?" She scoffed.

"My turn, never have I ever had a threesome."

Rosita looked around before smacking her lips then downing her drink. "It was once, don't ask!"

"Never have I ever stalked an ex online."

Everyone took a shot then burst out laughing.

"Well damn, us crazy bitches gotta stick together." Sasha laughed.

"Me next." Andrea cleared her throat. "Never have I ever swallowed."

Jessie and Rosita took their shots and Michonne scratched her head pretending she didn't hear the question.

"Michonne is looking mighty suspicious over there." Maggie said.

"Okay damn!" She said taking a shot.

They all laughed at her then continued.

"Never have I ever been in love." Jessie sighed dreamily.

Maggie and Michonne gladly took their shots.

"Awwww! So lucky!" Jessie pouted.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone with a little dick." Michonne laughed as the words left her mouth.

Sasha, Jessie and Rosita drank.

"I have!" Andrea took a shot next. "But seriously, it wasn't normal little either, it was like... microscopic. Swear to god, I'm not being funny."

Maybe it was the drinks but everyone doubled over in laughter. Michonne laughed so hard she gripped her sides as she laughed. It was one of those laughs where something was so funny that the laughter came out silent.

"Ok, ok." Sasha said catching her breath. She took a deep breath. "Never have I ever got a tattoo of a boyfriend's name."

Michonne froze then smiled before taking a shot.

"What!?" Everyone in the circle stared at her and she shrugged.

"Show us!" Maggie exclaimed.

Michonne lifted herself on her knees lifting her shirt slightly and lowering the waistband of her pants.

"Oh my God! Has Rick seen it?" Jessie asked.

"Course, he's the only one who has until now."

"When did you get it?" Rosita asked as she examined it."

"I got it the other day and yes it hurt before anyone asks. Not as bad as my piercings though."

"What kind of piercings do you have?" Maggie rose her brow.

"You name it, I got it. That's all I'm saying."

"Ohhh you little freak." Rosita said, Michonne winked.

The knock on the front door could be heard over their laughs and Michonne jumped up to answer it.

She opened the door to who father who, from the looks and smell of him, was very drunk. She pinched her nose and looked around him to see if he'd driven himself in this state. She saw the uber driver drive away just as she stuck her head out the door. Thank god he was smart enough to not drive.

"Daddy, why are you like this?" She groaned when she tried to help him through the door. Much of his weight was being supported by her.

"Where's Marie?"

"She's not home. She went out to dinner with Lisa."

"I need her. Please bring her home. I can't let her leave."

"Daddy mom isn't going anywhere, you need to rest ok?"

"Promise?" He slurred as tears formed in his eyes.

"She's not going anywhere. What makes you think she won't come back?"

"I lost my job." Was the last thing he said before he passed out.

Michonne stared at his slumped, drunken body and frowned.

"What?" She whispered to herself.

...

Shortly after her father returned home, she and the girls decided to call it a night.

The next morning she took them out for breakfast at some fancy, overpriced resturaunt downtown but the girls enjoyed themselves so she didn't mind- Michonne herself couldn't enjoy, she couldn't stop thinking about what her father said last night. He lost his job? How did that even happen? It was the only thing that occupied her mind. From the time they left until right now. They were pulling up infront of her house now. She had come up with hundreds of possibilities and different scenarios in her head but none seemed plausible.

Michonne was still in her head as she unlocked and opened the door.

They walked into the house and heard the shouts of her parents.

Her friends looked at her sympathetically but she paid no attention, her features twisted in confusion. What the hell was happening?

"This is all because of you! Don't raise your voice at me because you're pissed you lost your job!"

"If you hadn't put me on the damn couch I wouldn't have fucked up the surgery, this is on you for being a spiteful little bitch!"

"Daddy!" Michonne yelled horrified. She never heard him address her mother that way.

Her mother looked hurt at the way he spoke to her.

"Michonne we are leaving!" Her mother grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her along with her.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"You are not taking my daughter anywhere!"

"We are going!"

"Where are you taking the child?"

"My mothers house."

"What? Gram lives in Chicago!"

"I know that." She said walking away.

"I'll be damned Marie! Let the child go right now!"

He grabbed Michonne's other arm roughly. It was as if they were playing tug of war.

Michonne screamed at the top of her lungs causing both parents to freeze.

"Stop fighting!" She screamed "I can't take it. Let go of me please!" She cried.

She was confused as to what was going on, horrified that it was this intense and utterly embarrassed that her friends stood there watching the whole thing.

...

After the embarrassing show her parents put on, her friends left, she wouldnt see Sasha, Rosita and Maggie for a while since they lived out of town but she would be seeing Andrea and Jessie soon since her suspension would finally be over.

Michonne retreated to her room and locked the door refusing to speak to either parent at the moment, she couldn't believe them, she was disappointed.

The rest of her weekend was spent alone, she hadn't even told Rick about what was bothering her. He knew as soon as he spoke to her on the phone that it was something, he just didn't know what.

He worked a double shift everyday of the whole weekend leaving him no time to see Michonne but there was a good reason for it, he had something planned, not that she knew that. It was a surprise afterall.

...

Michonne held the straps to her backpack tightly as she made her way up the hall. There was a slight dragging to her step indicating that she was in a less than stellar mood.

She stopped at the end of the hallway by Rick's locker. She took out her phone to kill time until he arrived. They rode separately that day to school and she has yet to see him. It was the one thing she was looking forward to most.

"Aye Michonne!"

Michonne lowered her phone and the rolled her eyes at the familiar voice.

"Go away." She said before he could even appear before her. She didn't care about whatever he had to say.

"It's like that?" He smirked then licked his lips.

Terry slammed his hand against the locker begins her head, he snickered when she jumped.

"You're still jumpy I see... so what's up? I been meaning to ask you that, but that little puppy of yours is always following closely behind." He said taking a shot at Rick.

"Go away." She repeated, she pulled out her headphones and put them into her ears. She didn't want to hear his voice. It made her sick. Hee weekend started off fantastic then ended disastrous, she wasn't in the mood for this.

He snatched the earphone out of her ear. "So you too good for me now?"

"I've always been too good for you." She said through gritted teeth. Instead of waiting for him to leave, she would remove herself from the situation instead.

Michonne glared at him as she walked past him.

Terry stood there shaking his head. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly, her back banging against the locker.

"Ouch Terry that hurts!" She shouted.

"Shut up, you can handle it."

He leaned in close until he was near her ear. "How long you gone parade that boyfriend of yours around huh? I get the picture but this shit ain't funny no more."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you trying to get back at me by making me jealous, it's workin aight? I get it, so you can stop pretending with him and come back to me. You got everybody thinkin I got my bitch stole by some white boy. I see how you be lookin at me so just stop fucking around with him."

"Are you insane? The only looks I give you are looks of disdain and regret. Now move!" She said as she shoved him away from her.

"You saw what happened to your little boyfriend last time he stepped to me. Watch how you talk to me if you don't want that to happen again."

Michonne dug around in her backpack for something. She found it just as he roughly grabbed her arm once more. She spun around and pepper sprayed him until he was howling like an injured animal.

Students ran around the corners leading to the origin of the pained scream.

Michonne walked confidently down the hall as everyone on the sides watched her in either awe or disdain.

First day back and she had to reintroduce herself.

...

 **I am so sorry for the late update but y'all, I have been soooo tired after work. My god. Anyways, I hope yall enjoyed, please review if you did.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn, Michonne's a badass" she heard one girl say as she strutted down the hall.

"I don't know, she's really scary." Said another. Michonne rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I can't believe she made Terry cry like a little bitch." One guy said. His group of friends all started laughing as the reinacted the scene from earlier.

"Rick better not ever piss her off. Then again, I hope he does, so I can have her." He high fived his friend.

Just like old times, everyone was talking about her.

Michonne continued her trek down the hallway until she reached her class. Thankfully, no other students were there yet, she didn't feel like being badgered by their never-ending questions. There was some time to kill before class started, she would use that time to rest her eyes.

Michonne inhaled a deep breath then released it slowly. She laid her head on the desk and yawned. It hadn't occurred to her how tired she's been over the past few days. Her house was shrouded in a dark gloomy cloud since her father was fired from his job. He and her mother argued more than she was comfortable with.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she swiftly looked up and saw Rick.

"Rick!" She stood throwing her arms ever his shoulders.

She pulled him to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Hi." Rick said after placing a gentle kiss to her lips. His hand rested comfortably at her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning into his soothing touch.

"Where is he?" His gravelly voice asked.

Michonne's eyes opened and her brows furrowed.

"Rick, it's ok, I'm fine. I handled it."

"I heard what happened, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. But I'm not walking away this time. It has to stop."

"Rick don't. " she held onto his arm so that he wouldn't do something he regret.

"Michonne, let me go."

She could see that he was seething and he wasn't backing down this time.

"Stay here with me, ignore Terry, I miss you." She said clinging tighten to him.

"Miss Maurille, please refrain from making out with your boyfriend in my class." The teacher says as she arrives in the room setting her bag on the desk and removing her jacket. "Yes, no one else has arrived yet but please show some decency.

Michonne rolled her eyes and released a frustrated breath through her nose. "We were just hugging." Michonne said in an even tone.

"Whatever you were doing, break it up. , you should find your class."

"Rick.." She held onto his hand as he was leaving. "Don't do anything stupid."

He clenched his jaw tightly. "Im not making no promises." He peeled his hand from her grip and walked away.

Michonne plopped down in her seat annoyed that Terry had once again managed to make the school noisy with with his drama.

...

Rick walked the halls angrily as his search for Terry persisted.

As soon as he arrived in the school building, he was bombarded with students telling him what happened with Michonne and Terry.

He was sure that those people just wanted to see more drama and didn't actually care for Michonne's well-being at all.

Their motives didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he needed to find Terry. Preferably sooner rather than later.

"You didn't hear it from me, but I saw him go into the senior hall bathroom. Probably to rinse his eyes out." The girl snickered. "Your girl is a badass bitch. I aspire to be like her... and don't forget, you didn't hear it from me." She winked.

Rick didn't even know the girl's name so he couldn't say anything about who told him even if he wanted to.

He nodded his thanks and went where he could find Terry.

He entered the bathroom and sure enough, he heard two voices, one of which belonged to Terry.

"I can't believe that crazy bitch pepper sprayed me." He said letting the water run over his still stinging eyes.

"Told you she was a crazy fucking bitch, she ain't worth all the trouble."

"This is about my reputation, I don't want her back, she was a good fuck but that's as far as my intrest in her goes."

Rick walked around the corner and Mike nudged Terry who was still bent over trying to rinse the sting from his eyes.

"Get up." Rick demanded.

"You here to defend your girl? You willing to get kicked out for her? Just remember everything you're doing now, I did first, you ain't nothing special, you'll figure it out as soon as she gets bored with you." Terry laughed sarcastically.

"Terry bruh, chill." Mike said.

"Let me ask you something, man to man-" Terry continued his provoking, ignoring Mike. "- is her pussy still nice and tight?" He smirked.

Rick grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head into the porcelain sink.

Before Mike could intervene, Rick punched him as hard as he could causing him to stumble- Rick repeatedly kicked Terry in the gut. At this point he was seeing red.

He blacked out and the next thing he knew he was being pulled away from Terry.

There was a crowd of people outside the bathroom door as he and a bloody Terry were escorted to the principles office by the security.

...

"I heard Terry had to go to the hospital, I couldn't even recognize him."

"I know. That's crazy, I heard Mike just stood there and watched."

"So? It was a one on one fight."

"I wouldn't let my friend get stomped out like that. Just saying."

Michonne grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She wouldn't sit here and listen to the fight be discussed all hour long. She was over it.

"Miss Maurille, the bell has not sounded. Take your seat."

Michonne ignored her as she stormed out of the classroom.

She stomped her way to the principal's office. She shook her head at the whole situation. This could have all been avoided.

Rick and Terry were leaving the office when she got there.

Damn, the students weren't exaggerating when they said Terry looked unrecognizable. While she didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him, she didn't want Rick to be the one to deal the damage.

He put his head down when he spotted her.

Terry didn't acknowledge her and she was thankful for it. Michonne frowned at Rick and placed her hands on her hips.

"How much trouble did you get into?"

"A lot. I got sent home for the day and I have to bring my mom up here tomorrow for some kind of disciplinary hearing or I can't come back... are you mad?"

"I'm more than mad." She said calmly which was scarier than her shouting.

He looked away from her because the disappointment in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I'm going home." She said. " I just wanted to talk to you first and now that I have, bye."

"Wait up, we're both going the same way, let's walk together."

Rick grabbed her hand and smiled at her though she didn't return his smile.

"How was your girls night?"

"Fun."

"Oh... I missed you this weekend. "

"Ok."

One worded responses, she wasn't lying about being more than mad.

"I love you." He tried.

Michonne stopped walking and sighed

"I love you too." She framed either side of his face and touched his lips with hers I'm what was for him, a heart fluttering kiss. Nothing was better than being reassured of her love for him.

...

After leaving school the two went their separate ways. Rick had a lot to explain to his mom and Michonne had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

It was her first day back and it was horrendous. Maybe she would try again tomorrow.

She inhaled a deep breath and held it in hoping, praying that the tense atmosphere in their house had disappeared.

"Mom, daddy, I'm home." She called out to them.

"Your mother isn't here." Her father called from the couch.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon to scream at me some more."

Michonne hesitantly sat next to him. She smelled the faint scent of liquor as it hit her nose.

"I got a call from ... you pepper sprayed Terry? Good."

Michonne laughed softly.

"But I don't want you to ruin your chances at getting into a good school by getting into trouble. It's your senior year, this is the time everyone is watching."

"I know that." She said defensively.

"Do you? I would hope so- have you decided which school you want to attend?"

"I haven't. There's still time."

"Time flies quicker than you think, it's best to be prepared early."

There was an awkward silence, she never knew what was the right thing to say with him, instead of continuing that conversation, Michonne switched the subject to something she cared more about.

"...are you and mom getting a divorce?"

There was no easy way to ask him the question so she just asked straightforwardly.

"We won't get a divorce because of something so trivial."

Michonne paused trying to figure out how she wanted to word her response.

"But daddy... it's not trivial... whether it's mom or me, you always find a reason why something didn't go right. You never take the fall yourself. You should learn to take responsibility for your actions and your mistakes. You owe mom an apology, you weren't being fair, all she's ever done is love you. Stop being so stubborn.

He looked down at his hands that we're resting on his legs, his gaze was stuck on his wedding band, there was no way he would lose his love because of his pride.

...

The next morning at school, Michonne saw Rick and his mom who smiked brightly at her. Michonne returned her smiled and gave the chipper woman a hug.

"Michonne, it's always a treat to see you... when Rick told me what happened I was so angry at him for getting into trouble but then he told me he was protecting you and..." She put her hand up near her mouth and whispered. "let's just say that I was actually a little bit proud." She giggled as she stood back straight. "Does that make me an awful mother?"

Michonne shook her head while smiling. "Nope, it doesn't at all." She laughed.

"Well we have to go in and meet with the principal, if only that kid and his parents would hurry and get here."

She waved to Rick and his mom as she watched them walk into the office. It never crossed her mind that Terry would have to bring his parents too but not that she thought about it properly, it made sense.

Michonne cringed when she thought of possibly running into Terry's father. She always hated that man, he was very manipulative, emotionally abusive and powerful. All in all, he wasn't someone who you wanted to cross.

Michonne turned away from the office to head to class and froze- the man she was silently praying to avoid was walking right in her direction with a smug looking Terry right at his side.

She took a deep breath and hoped they ignore her.

"Miss Maurille." He greeted. So much for being ignored.

"O-oh... hello." She stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering darling? Do I, perhaps... make you nervous?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head no.

He chuckled smugly. "Son, why don't you go on ahead, I would like to have a private conversation with this child."

"Nah pops, I think I'd rather see her sweat."

Benjamin turned to Terry with a stern expression on his face. "My apologies son, I think the way I worded that has you confused... It may have sounded like a question, but it was not. It was an order."

Terry clenched his jaw and nodded nervously before going ahead.

"Now where were we? Ah, we were getting reacquainted yes?"

Michonne lifted her eyebrow in annoyance, he always had that annoyingly prudish way of speaking and she always felt he was talking down on her.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Now, Michonne, this... Rick fellow... he's your lover, correct?"

"He's my boyfriend, yes." She folded her arms over her chest as if to ask him * _"_ _What_ _of it?"_ *

"I always thought you to be smart, I guess I was fooled."

Michonne scoffed before fixing her glare on him.

"If you have something to say then fucking say i-"

"How's unemployment treating your father?" A slow smirk appeared on his face. "I made that happen in the blink of an eye. He made a small surgical error and a patient died, that happens more often than people think, it wasn't a mistake worth losing his job over, but it's what I wanted so it's what I got. Cooperate with me or things will get messy for that sad excuse of a boyfriend of yours.

Michonne stood straighter. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you, it's what my son wants."

"Well then what the hell does he want?" She growled.

"He wants that boy removed from this school. With his background, making that happen would be no work at all."

"Sir, that isn't fair, Rick hasn't done anything that Terry hasn't asked for!"

"My son wants his reputation restored."

"That doesn't have anything to do with Rick."

"My son is what people would call... A brat. I have one job and that is giving him everything he wants. He's only doing this to hurt you and since this Rick kid is your boyfriend, hurting him hurts you."

Michonne frowned at him. She hated both him and his son. She didn't know who she hated more. Terry for being a waste of life or Benjamin for creating and enabling said waste of life.

"... you could always end your relationship- you do that and I won't touch a hair on his head. Neither would my son."

Michonne bit her bottom lip. If she ended things with Rick that meant he and his mom wouldn't be forced to relocate again but his heart would be broken, hers too.

Maybe she'd just pretend they were broken up to get him off her back.

"Don't even thinking of lying about it, I'll know the truth."

Was he some kind of mind reader? An even better question, why was he worried about the relationship of two high school kids. This man was as pathetic as they came.

"... if I do this... you have to give me something in return."

He squinted his eyes at her. "Go on..."

"Reinstate my father. You have that kind of power right? Use it." She demanded.

He shook his head slowing but not in disappointment, in amusement.

"You are going to be somebody, I can see it now."

"I already am somebody, when I get home today my father better tell me he's been reinstated or I'll-"

"What? You'll what? I'm interested in what you would do."

Michonne swallowed then clenched her jaw so tightly to the point it was painful.

When she didn't have an answer he nodded.

"As I thought, now don't worry. I give you my word, you just make sure you hold your end of the bargain. Don't you dare think of playing me, I will have that kid blocked from here to China if you try anything, you don't want that do you? Afterall, that wouldn't be very fair- Only thing he's guilty of is falling in love with a troublesome little brat. He should've stayed away from you."

Michonne felt the tears prick her eyes and she tried her hardest to keep them from falling.

"I have a meeting with the principal so if you dont mind, I must go."

Michonne's blood was boiling. How dare he make those kinds of threats.

...  
* _-That night-_ *

"Rick? Are you awake?" She asked with her head resting on his back.

"Yeah." He answered groggily shifting to find a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Come to Chicago with me." She whispered, finger drawing imaginary patterns on his bare skin.

Rick lifted up and twisted towards her. "What?"

"Come with me."

"What are you talking about? Why would you go to Chicago?"

Michonne sighed. "My mom wants to go there for a while... she says she needs a vacation to think about everything, i wasnt planning on going with her but I'll go if you go with me. It's temporary for her but we could live there, we could start a new life."

Michonne had been racking her brain for solutions to the problem Benjamin created for her and she tried thinking of loopholes to avoid his wrath, the only thing that made sense was just to leave. She didn't want to end her relationship, she liked being with Rick, he made her happy and she wasn't ready to let that go.

Rick was stunned at the sudden plan to move to the Midwest. "Michonne, this is a big deal."

"I know, so come with me."

Maybe it was the sleepiness that clouded his mind, whatever it was, he couldn't think straight. "Babe, how do you know this is what you want?"

"What do you mean? If it's with you, of course I want it."

"Michonne..." He shook his head. "I can't just move to Chicago, this is insane. What if you change your mind? What if I do?"

Michonne brows furrowed, what was he trying to say? Was he still unsure about their relationship? She was doing this to protect him and their relationship from Terry's father. "We'll be ok."

"You don't know that." Rick shook his head. "I'm sorry.. but I can't go with you."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"I have a life here, it's close to KC, my mom is here, my friends are nearby." He stated. "I have a job here Michonne."

"So what it's a movie theatre, you can transfer or something."

"I'm not moving to Chicago."

"Rick what the fuck are you afraid of? You're so afraid of doing anything that's outside the box. Live a little, step outside of your comfort zone for once!"

She was frustrated with him. She didn't want to spend her time being haunted by Benjamin, she didn't want to worry about how he would ruin her life, she didn't want to be bothered with the looming threat.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." He stood from the bed glaring at her.

"That's rich people shit. Living life on the edge with no fucking care in the world. You know why? Because people like you will be ok no matter what. If shit doesn't work out for me I'm screwed, but for you, you can just fuck up as many times as you like and there's still a trust waiting for you at the bank. You don't have anything to be afraid of.

My life would be ruined but yours would be just fine, you'll go off to some prestigious college, meet some rich asshole that your father would approve of and marry him. Then I'd be left behind regretting the shitty decisions I made in the past."

"Rick, why are you saying this?"

"Because you need to realize that we are different."

"Don't put your shit on me because you're afraid."

Rick laughed humorlessly. "What am I afraid of Michonne? What the fuck am I afraid of?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"I ain't afraid of shit."

"You're afraid that one day I'll wake up and realize I'm too good for you? How shallow do you think I am Rick? I'm with you. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Don't go making up stories in your head, I don't feel that way at all."

"Then what are you afraid of? You afraid that I'll get bored and leave you hanging? Tell me!"

"Alright I'm leaving. " Rick said as he bent down to retrieve his backpack.

Michonne hurried infront of him to block the door. "No." She held her arms to the sides. "You're not going, you're not leaving."

"What do you want huh, what?"

"I want to help you. It's ok to be scared, let me help you."

"I'm afraid too but I want to give it a shot."

"I don't need your help! Stop trying to save me at every turn! Do I look like I need that?"

"No." She shook her head adamantly. "Oh god, I just want to be with you because I love you, I want to help you because I love you!" She cried

"Don't bullshit me, don't you fucking bullshit me!" He punched the wall to the left of her and she flinched.

"I love you." She gasped through her tears. She tried to touch his face but he backed away from her dodging her attempts to connect with him.

"I love you so much. Please don't leave Rick." She pleaded. "Tell me you love me too." He held her hands back to keep her from touching him.

He swallowed hard then stared into her eyes. "I don't love you."

"You do." She whispered as he walked pass her. "You do, you love me."

"Not as much as you love me, not enough to run away with you."

Michonne froze at his words, they were as sharp as a knife.

"I can't do this anymore. I wanna break up." Rick said

He was met with nothing but silence so he sighed then walked away.

She knew he was gone when she heard the soft click of her door closing.

Michonne bent over gripping her knees for support. The tears streamed down her face as she gasped for air.

She walked over to her bed and collapsed face first onto it, sobbing to her heart's content.

Little did she know, Benjamin had also pulled Rick aside giving him a similar ultimatum. He used Michonne's future to bend Rick into doing what he wanted. Powerful indeed.

Rick hated that he could be so easily controlled by someone. He was angry, at Benjamin for abusing his power and himself for not being about to do a damn thing to protect the love of his life.  
...

The next morning Michonne couldn't find the energy to get out of bed.

The whole reason for asking Rick to come to Chicago was to get away from Terry' s dad to avoid a breakup, if she knew asking him would inevitably lead to a breakup anyways then she would have broke up with him in the first place. It would have saved her a lot of heartache because she wouldn't have had to hear him say such hurtful things.

Hearing Rick say he didn't love her made her stomach drop, he had broken her heart. The pain was so much that it felt as if it were inflicted physically.

A knock sounded at her door and she didn't bother answering it.

Seconds later, he mom stuck her head in the door before inviting herself in.

"Chonney, it's 8:07 you should be at school."

When Marie noticed the pale almost lifeless state of her daughter, she hurried over to her and placed her palm on her forehead. "Sweetie are you sick."

Instead of saying anything the tears she were holding back fell down the side of her face until they reached her ears.

Marie gasped and thumbed her tears away. "What is it Chonney?"

Michonne pulled the cover over her head so that her mother wouldn't have to witness her looking so pathetic.

"Is there something I can do?" She asked brows furrowed.

Marie carefully pulled the cover from Michonne's face and waited for her to answer.

"I got it mom, I'll get ready now." Her voice came out a raspy whisper.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Rick broke up with me."

"Oh no, sweetheart come here." She hugged Michonne close to her and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry baby. "

...

Michonne dragged her way to the lunch room and sat at the table they usually sat at.

"Hey, Andrea. Hi Jessie" she greeted before sitting down.

"Hi!" Jessie waved happily.

Andrea frowned, she looked from Michonne to Rick who was also sitting there same as always.

"Hey boo, but um Rick is sitting here too." Andrea laughed nervously.

Michonne began eating her lunch continuing to ignore him.

Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked repeatedly to hide them. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how bad he hurt her.

Jessie finally caught on to the two acting strangely and she almost choked on her chicken sandwich.

"Did you guys argue?" She laughed to lighten up the mood. "Just kiss and make up." Jessie shrugged.

Michonne continued picking at her food.

"Michonne..." Jessie peered at her. "Rick?" Her gaze moved to him.

"What?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Are you guys ok?"

"I'm fine." He said. His voice was laced with an obvious annoyance.

Michonne took a shaky breath trying not to think of it. How could he be fine? After what happened, he was fine? The thing the irked her the most was the fact that she knew he loved her. He even said they would get married one day, so why was he acting out?

Thinking about it would just move her to tears and she didn't want to have to explain to Andrea and Jessie.

"I'll see you guys later." The emotion in her voice didn't go unnoticed, nor did the unshed tears that rested at the corners of her eyes. Andrea and Jessie watched Michonne until she was out of sight, as soon as she was they turned to Rick with hardened, accusatory glares.

Andrea kicked his knee from under the table. "What did you do?"

"Why is it that I'm the one being blamed for what happened?"

"Because you're the one that seems ok and she's the one who seems hurt."

"Yeah." Jessie agreed with her hands on her hips. "What the heck did you do to our friend?"

Rick sighed. "I'm hurt too."

...

Michonne had her head rested against her locker as she took calming breaths.

"Chonne. You aight?"

She turned to see Daryl and she wiped her face and sniffed.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You're crying..."

"Damn tears." She laughed hoping he wouldn't ask further.

"Why you here by yourself?"

"Because..." She said without offering an explanation.

"Where Rick at? He know you standing all alone crying?"

"He wouldn't care."

Daryl smacked his lips and squinted at her.

"Chonne that's bullshit and you know it. All he talks about is you. He won't shut the fuck up about you. That kid loves you to death."

"Yeah? Well he told me he didn't."

Daryl grunted. "He musta had a reason, I can guarantee he loves you."

Michonne sniffed then nodded her head. "So why did he break up with me?"

"He what?"

Michonne closed her eyes tightly and placed her hand over her eyes.

"C'mere." Daryl said wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

He patted her back awkwardly not know what else to do to ease her heartache.

...

"Aye Rick."

Rick looked over to Daryl who was seated next to him in class.

"What's up?"

Daryl kept his eyes straight ahead.

"You broke her heart."

Daryl didn't have to say who her was, Rick knew her was Michonne. Who else could it be.

"I know." Rick said while he was solving the problem on his paper.

"Man don't say it like it don't mean shit."

Rick continued working in his assignment.

Daryl, feeling annoyed at his dismissive attitude says, "Don't pretend she ain't mean shit, atleast tell her why you did what you did."

Rick sighed and slammed his pencil down in his desk, everyone in the class focused their eyes on him.

"Don't worry about what goes on between us. It has nothing to do with anyone but me and her.

"Lower your voice bro." Daryl stood with his fist balled.

Rick laughed sarcastically seeing his defensive stance.

"Or fucking what?" Rick stood too, not one to back down from a fight.

"Control your temper man, I ain't Terry." Daryl warned.

"Look at you pretendin to care about her all of a sudden, before I got here you trashed her just like everybody else."

"I'm trying to fucking help." Daryl growled.

"You sound just like her! I don't need your help, mind your fucking business!"

Daryl's fist connected with Ricks face and he fell backwards knocking over his desk.

He was helped up by the girl who sat behind him, she then held him back with the assistance of the boy in front of him and Daryl was held back by another.

"Let go of me!" Rick shrugged free then stormed out of the classroom.

At this rate, he would self destruct before he knew it.

...

...

 **Thank you guys for reading! Guys I had this written like three days ago but my lazy ass didn't feel like editing, oops!**

 **Looks like Rick's surprise is being postponed. boooooo!**

 **Speaking of Rick, ya boy need fucking anger management classes, amirite? Lol**

 **About the breakup scene, it's a remix of a scene from * _Good Will Hunting_ * if it sounded familiar that's why I just put my own twist to it.**

 **Now about Benjamin, I wrote him this way because i have been watching a lot of Korean dramas and I see the rich people in kdrama act this way all the time, giving their rich kid's unapproved gfs or bfs ultimatums causing them to split and I thought it would be fun to include that here. I hate him as much as I know y'all will! Ha, but no worries he won't win this battle trust.**

 **Stay tuned loves.**

 **P.S The Reason We Met chapter 8 is all done and will be up later today if I don't forget.**


	21. Chapter 21

The door to his room slammed as he sat at his study desk roughly running his hands through his hair.

"Excuse me young man but I will not tolerate you stomping around and slamming doors in my house. What has gotten into you son?" Belle asked

"Mom..." Rick lifted from his chair and walked over to her. He threw his arms  
around her and cried with no shame.

"Oh." She gasped, A frown soon appeared on her face. Rick very rarely cried, he usually only cried when tragedy struck.

"Son? Is everything ok?"

"No." He whispered. "Nothing's ok."

"How so? Tell me everything." She said in a calming voice as she rubbed his back.

Rick may not have been a young child anymore but in her eyes, he would always be her baby. She was happy that he felt comfortable enough to show her his vulnerable side instead of pretending to be macho.

"I was frustrated, angry and pissed off, I broke up with Michonne. I.. broke her heart- watched her crying and begging me not to go and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I wanna protect her, but I can't." He took a breath

"She thinks I don't love her, that's what I told her. I lied right to her face." His voice shook with every word that he said.

"I love her, I love her so much, I would die for her, I would do anything for her... I did this for her." He cried.

Belle had tears falling down her cheeks as well. She knew the struggles of young love, what she didn't know was what he was talking about at this moment. She pulled away from him to wipe her tears. She then palmed his face forcing him to make eye contact.

"Look at me son, what do you mean? Protect her from what? From who?"

Rick looked at the ground unable to maintain staring into her eyes, he shook his head.

"Don't do that. " Belle ordered. "You were being honest with me, don't pull away now. What's going on?"

Rick hesitated but eventually, he told her everything. He told her about Michonne's abusive past relationship to everything Benjamin had done. She knew his altercations with Terry had been over Michonne but she had never imagined that it was this serious.

She looked at him horrified then her horror turned to pure anger. Some man came and threatened her child causing him to lose one of the only things that made him happy these days, Michonne.

Not only was she angry for Rick, but Michonne as well. She was angry for her parents as well. She wouldn't let this go unaddressed. She refused to let this be swept under the rug.

Both Terry and his father were going to feel her wrath. She was always a sweetheart but she had fire in her. It's where Rick got his temper, she was just better at hiding it than him.

"This man approached and threatened you on school grounds?" She nodded. "I will be back up there first thing tomorrow and demand something be done about it. I promise you son, that man will pay for what he's done. His child as well."

Rick nodded his head while looking down.

"He did what he did because to him, you're just a scared little child- but I'm not afraid of him. He may be some top notch man with connections and power but scandals ruin lives. The bigger they are the harder they fall. Now I have to go to work, I'll see you when I get home. Don't let this keep her from you. Michonne will understand, you need to learn to communicate with her, stop leaving her in the dark. I know you're trying to protect her but that's not what you're doing, if anything, you hiding things from her is just causing a bigger rift between you."

She gave him a long kiss on the forehead and left the room.

...

"Mom?" Michonne said knocking on the door.

"Come in." She said and Michonne entered the room.

She walked over and plopped down on the bed before sighing.

"I need your help."

Marie closed her book and sat up. "With what?"

"... so there's this girl at school, a friend of mine..."

"Go on."

"And she was kinda... threatened by a very powerful man and she caved because she was afraid of him. He and his son are like her worst nightmares..."

"Ok... where is this heading?"

Michonne took a deep breath.

"She wants to be free from him, she doesn't want to be controlled by him. What do you think she should do?"

"That all depends..."

"On what?" Michonne sat up straighter eager to take in the advice her mom had for her * _friend_ *.

"Is your friend's name Michonne Maurille?"

Michonne's shoulders slumped and she frowned. "That obvious?"

"Who threatened you?"

"Mom.. I-"

"Who. Threatened. You?"

Michonne flinched at her icy tone. "Benjamin.."

"That cowardice piece of shit? I will rip him apart with my bare hands. What did he say?"

Michonne told her how he threatened her and exactly what he said.

"I'll handle it."

"Mom what are you going to do?"

"Don't sound so afraid honey, he can't touch me or you. He might have power but I have the brains to take him down. I have sources of my own with dirt on nearly every "poweful" man or woman in this country. Even your father doesn't know about them. That's all you need to know for now. His threats are empty and he'll learn the hard way that I don't take kindly to people making threats to my daughter."

"Thanks mom." She sniffed

"Don't thank me. This is my job. Michonne, I don't know if I've ever told you this and I hope you already know- but you are my pride." She said holding her shoulders firmly.

Michonne smiled at her with teary eyes.

"Mom.." She lowered her head and cried into the sheets.

Tears of relief knowing she wouldn't have to deal with Benjamin anymore and tears of joy at how far she and her mom have come.

This time last year, she could have never imagined that they would be the best of friends.

She never knew what she was missing when she and her mom weren't ckose. Always having someone in your corner was the best feeling in the world.

That night, Michonne slept in her mother's bed with her.

Marie checked Michonne making sure she was sleep- when she was sure her daughter was out, she dialed a number that she hadn't in over ten years. All these years she was counting on her husband to protect Michonne but he proved to be useless when it came time to be a true savage, she'd take matters in her own hands.

* _"No way"_ * the voice said.

"It's M. I need a favor."

* _"What makes you think I still do favors for you?"_ *

"Should I go over your head?"

The person on the other line was silent for a while before finally saying. * _"What do you need."_ *

"Oh nothing much, just need some dirt. Something good, nothing that can be flipped by a good PR Team and nothing that can be easily flipped by a good lawyer. Something... big."

* _"Alright, who's life am I about to ruin?"_ *

"Benjamin Carter. And V, you know I don't like waiting."

* _"You haven't changed a bit. Consider it done."_ *

...

"Did you find anything?" Marie whispered into the phone.

* _"Did I? Ohhh shit, this is good. No, this is bad but good for us. This man is bad news. I have to dig a little deeper._ _I'll_ _contact these women and see if_ _they're_ _willing to_ _speak_ _and get some justice. I'll call you later."_ *

...

Michonne frowned when she saw Belle walking down the hall with Rick. Did he get himself into trouble again? No. She shook her head. That wasn't her business anymore.

She planned on walking in the opposite direction to avoid an inevitably awkward situation.

She walked away.

She was almost around the corner and out of view until she heard Belle call her.

She cringed at being caught, if only she walked a little bit faster.

Michonne turned back around and walked slowly over to the woman that was calling her.

"Hi. What brings you here?" Michonne smiled.

She had to remember that even though she and Rick were over, that was a problem between them and she couldn't take her hurt and anger out on his mom.

"I have to talk to principal Monroe about some very important matters. In the meantime, Rick has something to say to you."

Rick turned his head to look at her in shock.

What exactly did she expect him to say?

After how much of an asshole he was to her, would she even care what he had to say?

"Right Rick?" Belle nudged him. "Tell her everything you told me." She pushed him towards Michonne and winked at her as if she was trying to let her know that everything would be just fine.

" is waving me over. And remember Rick.. * _everything_ * You told me." She said before she disappeared into the office.

Michonne crossed her arms whist sighing. She averted her eyes as she waiting for whatever excuse she whipped up.

"So, what excuse do you have for me this time? What did you tell your mom."

He laughed humorlessly averting his gaze as well.

"I told her that I loved you... and that I would do anything to try and protect you but I couldn't, I told her that I did this for you."

"How is screaming at me, telling me you didn't love me or punching a fucking hole in my wall for me. You saying those words, no matter how untrue I know they are really hurt me... you broke my heart."

"I was scared that he would hurt you."

Michonne's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who?"

"Benjamin... he said.. I had to. I would never do anything to hurt your future. I love you too much."

"He got to you too?" She nodded her head slowly letting this new found information stew in her brain.

"What do you mean too? What did he say to you."

"Nothing nearly as hurtful as what you said."

"I went too far. I was angry that it was so easy to control me. I don't have power, I couldn't protect you from him, I should be able to protect you and I can't. I'm powerless...

"Rick, so what? I don't need you to be powerful, that's useless to me. I need to to just be you." She said with an annoyed tone then it softened when she asked her next question. "How do I know you don't feel that way deep down?"

"Because you see me. And you know me, that's how you know."

Michonne thought about his words before deciding she believed them to be true.

"I know that you love me but can I hear you say It? To ease my mind?"

"Michonne Maurille, I love you. I'm going to work my ass off to one day give you the world but right now, we need to stay away from each other so that Benjamin won't do anything drastic."

"I don't want to. We're better together we can do this together."

"Michonne-"

"My mom is handling it. Benjamin isn't the only one with power. Isn't that why your mom is here too?"

He nodded. "But what if they just make it worse? Then what?"

"I don't care." She shook her head.

"Don't say that, this is your future, you're willing to ruin that for me?"

She grabbed his face between her hands forcing him to focus on her.

"You are my future. And I'm yours."

His worried eyes softened to look at her like she was the sun.

"Would you look at that, the lovebirds are back." Andrea said from down the hall. "I guess Daryl actually did knock some sense into you."

Michonne rolled her eyes playfully.

She had heard about that confrontation he and Daryl had in class. Even when she was angry at him, she didn't wish him harm.

"Are we back?" Rick asked in shaky, emotional voice.

"We never left, it was just a speed bump in our road." She smiled at him. "Hold my hand." She demanded. "Our moms are more than enough to handle Benjamin, we can't be afraid to love each other because of an outside influence. Without communication, we won't survive."

"My mom said something similar." He took a deep breath. "Hey I uh, have a surprise for you... I been preparing it for a while. For every hurtful thing I said to you, let me make it up to you with this... I know it doesn't erase that but I hope it can take your mind off of it."

"Wow, I'm a little nervous... this sounds like a big surprise..."

"You'll find out what it is later. At my place. After school." He whispered.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach and she was grateful that he could still make her feel this way.

It's not like they had been together for the longest time, but Michonne was bound to get bored very quickly and she hadn't tired of him. She knew she never would because he was it for her. They were soul mates and they were meant to last.

Rick released a relieved breath. He wouldn't allow himself any more fuck ups, he really needed to get it together before he pushed away for good.

"Oh and Rick, if you break up with me again I'll let Andrea kick you while Jessie pulls your hair."

...

Rick lead Michonne up the multiple flights of stairs until they reached the roof.

Once Michonne looked around she gasped. "It's beautiful up here. "

She noticed the lack of people and questioned him about it.

"Where is everyone?" She laughed.

"This is everyone. Just a romantic dinner for two with live piano music, just us enjoying our time together."

Rick pulled the seat out for her and smiled at her as she sat. He then joined her in sitting at the table.

He cleared his throat before waving the waiter over.

"Hello, welcome to Bijou's Rooftop, I hope you're ready to enjoy the freshest, most delicious French cuisine in the nation."

Michonne smiled uncontrollably, she was indeed ready. She heard about this resturaunt from her mom but never actually tried it out for herself.

"We are." She smiled.

"That's the spirit! He pulled out his pen and pad, can I start you off with something to drink?"

Michonne regretted that they were both underaged as her mom praised the red wine she'd had here to the high heavens.

"Water is fine for us."

"Water it is." He said scribbling that down.

"What about appetizers."

"Um...Babe, why don't you choose?"

Rick lightened up at the request, he was hoping he would get a chance to show off his newly acquired French skills that he'd learned from Marie. She gave him an over the phone French pronunciation lesson.

Rick cleared his throat and sat up straighter- he was ready to impress...

Except, he did everything * _but_ * impress. According to Michonne who was still laughing across from him. His pronunciation was terribly off and the only thing that saved it from being a complete fail was his * _'cute accent'_ *.

Michonne adjusted her strapless yellow dress and she saw Rick ogling her.

She smirked then asked, "Am I pretty tonight?"

"You're pretty every night, every morning, any time of any day- you're always pretty."

She covered her face with her hands in an embarrassed manner.

The waiter came back to the table with their food which consisted of three different hors d'oeuvres. First were the Cheddar Gougères, then the Creamy Anchoïade with Crudités were served and last, but if looks were any indication, definately not least- the Smoked-Salmon Croque-Monsieur.

Rick's mouth watered just looking at the food choices. For Michonne, this was probably no big deal but he's never seen food like this before much less heard about it before.

"This is a lot of food. I think we may have gone overboard. These are just hors d'oeuvres." Michonne said.

"I couldn't help myself, everything sounded so damn good. Plus this'll be gone in no time. What is it with fancy restaurants serving bite sized food for ridiculous prices?"

Michonne laughed then shushed him saying that the waiter would overhear him and be offended.

"How is it?" She asked as he dug into the various hors d'oeuvres.

He nodded enthusiastically then with a stuffed mouth said, "It's good! What about you? You like it?"

"It's amazing." She moaned as she bit into one of the Cheddar Gougères. "Oh my god, this is ecstasy."

"That good?"

"Mmhmm." She moaned again.

"Yeah well keep making those sounds and I'm going to have to sit this food to the side and eat something else."

She covered her mouth to laugh at his crass joke. The funniest part was, she didn't doubt it for one minute.

"Let's save that for dessert." She winked.

"This is so fucking good" he said then hurriedly added. "Excuse my french." He smirked.

She almost spit the food out her mouth at his terribly corny pun.

"Rick shut up, oh my god. You are so * _cheesy_ *" She said as she popped another Cheddar Gougères in her mouth.

Rick didn't expect her to join him in telling corny puns and was caught off guard. He laughed louder than he had in months, hell maybe even years.

"Damn we're made for each other aren't we?"

"You have to ask?" She said still snickering.

He shrugged playfully.

The waiter came over with their main course, the Crispy Monkfish with Capers.

It was wise of them when they decided one main course would be enough, because Michonne was almost at her limit and she knew she wouldn't be eating much more.

"Can I offer you two anything for dessert?"

"No, we're fine. I'll get my dessert when I get home." Rick said staring directly into her eyes. They shared a flirtatious look and the waiter offered them a cheery bon appétit before bowing out of their bubble.

Rick dug his fork into the crispy, slightly rough textured fish and offered the first bite to Michonne.

She accepted with a smile.

"Good?"

"It's perfect."

Rick took a bite himself and wondered how everything served was so spectacular.

If he had to, he'd rate everything a 20/10.

When the main course was almost fully devoured Michonne leaned back and rested her hands on her full tummy.

"I feel like I'm about to explode. I can't eat another bite."

"No worries, I'll finish it all." He said with a smirk. "Are you having a good time?" he asked with a shy smile.

"I'm having the time of my life." She said returning his smile. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since that night you got your tattoo. I asked your mom what you might like and been planning since then."

"Well I liked your surprise very much."

"This isn't the end."

She had a questioning look on her face. "It isn't?"

He shook his head. "There's more, so how about I pay and we get outta here?"

"Ok."

And on cue, the waiter arrived with their bill.

Rick examined the price of everything then the total. He was expecting to spend his money, it was what her been saving for and she was certainly worth it.

Michonne tries to peaked at it and he covered it with his hand. "Nope, don't worry about it. I can do this much for you." Rick clipped his debit card in the holder and closes it handing it back to the waiter tell him to take the 15% for the tip.

Once his debit card was returned to him, he lifted from his seat and walked over to Michonne pulling her seat out allowing her to stand as well.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand to her.

"We shall." She grabbed his hand giddily.

The waiter bid them a good night as they exited the vicinity.

...

They were in Rick's car driving to somewhere unknown to her.

She grabbed his free hand as he usually drived with one and intertwined their fingers.

"I just had the best food of my life with the best man in my life."

Rick took his eyes off the road for a second to smile at her before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"All that food made me so tiredddd..." She said sluggishly.

She closed her eyes for what felt like a second but obviously more time than that had passed- when she opened her eyes, they were parked outside her house.

Rick leaned over to unbuckle her seatbelt and said, "We're here."

Michonne looked around confused. "But this is my house?"

"I know babe, trust me okay?"

She nodded her head and exited the car, as did he.

He walked around to the trunk and opened it- there lay a bouquet of balloons that popped out the trunk once opened, like a confetti popper. Once they all flew away she watched them in the sky happily.

Her attention returned to him when he presented her with a painting brush set that was also in the trunk.

He smiled at her shocked reaction.

"Rick!"

"One more." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the door.

When he knocked Marie answered it instantly with a beaming smile. He had texted her that they were on the way and told her to bring the gift out to the living room for when they arrived.

She had been impatiently waiting since.

"Tada!" Marie said with her arms opened towards the brand new easel set up in the living room.

Michonne gasped. "I've been wanting to learn to paint. Rick..." She said with a shaky voice.

She nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug.

When Rick texted Marie telling her their plan was being put back in motion, she was ecstatic. She knew those two kids wouldn't stay away from each other for too long and she couldn't be happier. When Rick decided on a gift, he asked her if he could have it shipped to her house instead if his and she thought it was a wonder idea.

Seeing her baby girl cry tears of joy right now was proof enough that it was a wonderful idea.

"Rick, thank you so much." She buried her face in his neck and he enjoyed seeing her this way because of him.

He was happy to see her crying because he'd done something right instead of something wrong.

Michonne pulled away from him slightly to place an innocent kiss on his lips, mindful of her mother standing right there.

"Thank you." She repeated.

...

After an amazing, unforgettable night with Rick, Michonne slept like a baby.

She yawned while stretching then she rolled out of bed and headed downstairs, it smelled like something good cooking.

She turned the corner leading to the kitchen and heard the tv, which was way too loud.

"Why is it so loud?" She groaned before turning to see her mother sitting up in a chair at the table with her arms crossed wearing a sinister smirk.

Michonne then turned to the tv to see what was so amusing to her mom and her eyes widened. She too sat up and was sucked into the story being told on the news.

"...police have taken Benjamin Carter into custody early this morning surrounding his house after receiving an anonymous tip of the heinous crimes he's allegedly committed. He's been arrested on multiple rape charges from past patients. There were a total of 12 accusations. Police say they will further investigate the allegations. The hospital has yet to issue an official statement.

"Mom was this you? Did he really do those things?"

"He did, if you dig hard enough, youll strike gold. I told you I have my ways." * _you lose Benjamin_ * Her smirk widened.

...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **So I have a question, would you guys be interested in reading another high school richonne fic from me? Because I have one I started writing- It's completely different from both this one , and standby. I'm currently writing chapter four but if no one is interested in reading yet * _another_ * teen fic, I won't bother finishing it.**

 **Back on topic, did you guys like this chapter? If so, what was your favorite part/line?**

 **See you again real soon! I love you, I love you.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey babe." Rick said with a smile when he spotted her that morning at school. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She said but the grin that was plastered on her face told him otherwise.

He squinted at her and pinched her waist causing her to flinch while releasing a squeal.

"Stop!" She swatted his arm.

He pulled her to him by her waist and whispered, "that's not what you said last night."

"Oh my god." She covered her face while laughing. "Don't get cocky kid."

He looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "You haven't called me that in a while." He snickered.

"I know. Shall I start calling you that again?" She joked and he pinched her waist again.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Benjamin was arrested. Did you hear?"

His face turned serious as he examined her face to see if she was telling the truth or just joking.

As a matter of fact, he had not heard the news.

"No shit?" He asked surprised.

"Yep." She nodded. "And apparently Terry is going to live with his mom. Hopefully that keeps him away from us, I don't want you to keep getting in trouble because you can't control your temper." She teased, but she was actually being slightly serious.

It wasn't a secret that his temper was quite hot.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be careful." She hugged him. "I had the time of my life yesterday. Can we do that again today?"

"Yeah but instead of Bijou's we can go to McDonald's. That's all I can afford today."

She rested her head on his shoulder as she laughed.

"What? I'm serious." He laughed too. "Just playing I gotta work so we can't tonight."

"Okay. What time are you off?"

"Not early enough." He muttered. "I think your friends want to talk to you. They're giving us the eye."

Michonne turned to see Andrea and Jessie staring at them. She gave him a kiss to the cheek and told him she would see him later.

She wrapped her arms around both of her friends shoulders and engaged them in conversation. They were too far away to hear anything they were saying but he watched them until they turned the corner and were out of his sight.

...

"Wow, I feel so bad for Terry. He's a good kid, I can't imagine going through something like this." One girl in her class said and she rolled her eyes. Poor misinformed idiot, if only she knew...

"I know." Another said. "Girls these days always lie about getting raped. I bet they're just after his dad's money."

A third girl agreed.

Michonne had enough. "You three should be embarrassed to call yourselves women. How come everytime a woman speaks up about being sexually abused, pathetic women like yourself automatically assume it's to get some guy's money? You don't know anything about that man, he isn't a good person. What if it were you?"

"Why are you so mad? It's true, women are gold diggers." Mike said "It's why you dated Terry because he came from money."

"How fucking stupid do you sound?" Andrea snapped. "Don't act like my girl needs money from Terry's little punk ass."

"Shut the fuck up Andrea nobody asked you, dumb bitch."

"Nobody asked you either!"

"Settle down! Settle down!"

The class quieted down when the teacher arrived but Andrea still glared at Mike.

"Michael, go stand in the hall." The teacher said and the class snickered.

"For what? They was talking too!"

"I heard you call Miss Harrison out her name, you are a young man, act like it- don't talk to women that way, it won't be tolerated in this class."

The three girls who Mike was defending smacked their lips and muttered how it wasn't fair he got kicked out but not Andrea and Michonne.

One of them rose their hand and said, "um I don't think that's fair, you're showing favoritism."

"Do you want to join him?"

The girl smacked her lips and sunk in her chair. She snapped around to glare at Michonne.

Michonne scoffed then crossed her arms glaring back at the girl, daring her to say something.

When the girl didn't say anything, Michonne nodded then rolled her eyes as if to say, "that's what I thought."

...

"Mom, I'm home!"

Michonne removed her shoes and backpack setting them nearly by the front door.

The first thing she did was walk to the fridge to get something to eat, when there was nothing she wanted, she thought it would be a good idea to whip something up real quick.

With her dad back at work, the house was quiet and her mom seemed to be in a more lighthearted mood.

"Mama! I'm cooking dinner, wanna help?" She yelled to her mother who still hasn't come down to greet her.

"I'll be down in a second!" Marie answered.

"Ok." Michonne said more to herself.

She pulled out a cast iron skillet from the cupboard and as she was brining it to rest on the stovetop, it slipped from her hand landing on her barefoot.

Michonne jumped as soon as it made contact while she released a loud, agonizing yelp.

She heard her mom's footsteps hit the floor loudly as she ran to investigate the reason for Michonne's painful scream.

"What happened?" She asked in a panicked voice as she entered the kitchen.

Michonne was kneeled on the ground clutching her aching foot with tears in her eyes.

"I dropped the skillet. It hurts!"

"Shh..move." Marie ordered. Michonne moved her hands for her mom to observe the damage.

"Shit, it's swelling already. Can you move it?"

Michonne shook her head.

Marie grabbed her hand to help her up. "Come on baby, can you stand?"

With her mother's help, Michonne lifted to her feet and nearly fell over.

"I can't stand on it. Mom, I think it's broken."She cried.

Her mom shush her and wrapped her arm around her waist to lead her to the couch.

"Try moving it."

"Mom, it won't move!" Michonne snapped. She was frustrated, what part of "I think it's broken." didn't her mother understand?

"Alright, calm down. Let's get you to the hospital."

...

"Am I dying?" Michonne asked the doctor once he returned and he looked at her incredulously.

Marie nudged her shoulder and said sternly, "why the hell would you ask him if you're dying."

Michonne shrugged not looking at her and said simply, "feels like it."

Marie shook her head and muttered under her breath. "So damn dramatic." Then looked back to the doctor. "Go ahead Doctor Nguyen, what is it you had to say."

He cleared his throat then flipped through the pages until he found her scan.

"So good and bad news Miss Maurille. The good news is, no, you are not dying."

Michonne sighed in relief as if she actually thought she would die. Her mother nudged her again for being a little sarcastic smartass.

Doctor Nguyen then began speaking again, "bad news is, it is broken and you will have to keep that cast on for eight weeks, also-"

"Eight weeks?!" Michonne interrupted.

"Girl shut the hell up and let the man finish." Marie hissed in her ear and Michonne mumbled something incoherent causing Marie to glare at her.

"Well yes, it's pretty banged up and we want to be on the safe side. I advise you to not put any pressure on that foot of yours and you will heal up nicely. Always use the crutches until you visit again after the eight weeks. Any questions?"

"Yea, you got any cuter crutches? These are hideous."

"That's it. I'm taking you home. Get up. Thank you Dr. Nguyen, you've been a delight. Get up!" She repeated to a pouting Michonne.

"I need help."

"That is the point of the crutches, come on baby." Her mother lent her a helping hand this once.

...

Jessie and Andrea both ran to her the next day at school when they saw her moving slowly with her crutches.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Jessie asked in horror.

"Don't ask."

"Seriously? Of course we're going to ask. " Andrea scoffed

Michonne examined her outfit and tilted her head, she was dressed oddly. The jeans were okay but everything else was weird.

Andrea was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck and a giant pink bow in her hair which was pulled into two ponytails, the bow matches her pink sneakers- she hated turtlenecks and almost never wore hair accessories.

Michonne smacked her lips and asked, "Drea, what the fuck is this outfit?"

"What?" She said surprised while looking down at herself. Jessie snickered by her side.

"People say I wear too much black and assume I'm some kind of goth. So I thought some color might make them shut the fuck up."

"Girl who cares what people say. I mean you look cute, but that's more Jessie's style." Michonne said before shrugging, "but hey, if you like it, I support you boo."

"Thanks babe." Andrea kissed her cheek.

"Get a room." Jessie muttered bit Andrea heard her.

"Sure thing, wanna join?" Andrea asked  
Michonne and Jessie both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked with a smile on his face.

When he saw his love looking worse for wear, the smile flew off his face.

"Baby, what happened?"

"She won't tell yo-"

"I dropped the iron skillet on my foot." She pouted in a cute, baby like voice.

Andrea and Jessie looked at each other and cringed. "You traitor! You wouldn't tell us squat!"

Rick wrapped his arms around her and she stuck her tongue out at her friends who stood behind him.

Andrea scoffed.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked with a worried expression on his face.

Michonne shook her head cutely.

"Oh god, I'm going to throw up, let's go Jess!"

The two of them walked away.

"Good riddance." Rick whispered under his breath and Michonne have him a disapproving look.

Rick just shrugged. "How long do you have to keep those thangs?" He said pointing to her crutches.

"Eight weeks."

"Eight wee- seriously? That long?" Rick huffed.

"Unfortunately." Michonne nodded. "It's no big deal though because you're always busy anyways. Eight weeks will fly by."

"Stop." He snickered at her. "Always so dramatic. How the hell did you drop a skillet on your foot."

"It slipped from my hand. It was just a clumsy mistake. I'm okay though, dint look so worried."

He nodded accepting her explanation. He hated to see her hurt but if she said she was okay, he believed her.

"Let's get you to class."

...

"Mom! Can you bring me something to eat?" She shouted from her room.

In a matter if minutes, Marie came through the door with Michonne's dinner, she sat it down with a huff and let her hands rest on her hips.

"Michonne, stop using your injury to your advantage, call me in here one more time and I swear..."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad! You only have to deal with me for one more week."

"Well if I had it my way, I wouldn't have to deal with you for a second longer." She laughed. "You're just using me now, I saw you walking just fine yesterday."

Michonne laughed too and then asked. "Where's dad?"

Marie smiled softly at the mention of her husband and said, "He had a last minute surgery scheduled. He'll be later than usual."

"Oh... okay mama." Michonne nodded skowly.

Over the past few weeks, her parents have been trying their hardest to make their marriage work, and so far, it seemed to be going well with the help of their marriage counselor.

From the outside looking in, everything looked to be going well. Watching her parents slowly but surely fix their damaged marriage lifted a weight from her shoulders.

She finally had time to focus more on herself than her parents

School's going well, her home life was going well, and especially, her love life was going fantastic. She and Rick were more supportive and stronger than ever. It seemed like luck was on their sides as of late.

She could only hope that it lasted.

She laid in her bed as she ate her food and turned her tv on flicking through the channels hoping for some entertainment.

Five minutes later, she landed on some crime drama and dozed off soon after.

It wasn't until she her phone rang that she opened her eyes.

She looked down at her phone to see that it was Maggie.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Michonne?"

"Hi Maggie, what's up?"

"Well I tried calling Rick but he didn't answer so I'm calling you instead."

"Yeah, he's at work."

"Oh.. shoulda guessed. I was just calling to let him know that I'm having a birthday party next week and he'd better get his ass here. You too."

Michonne snickered and said, "we wouldn't miss it. I'll let him know."

"Now don't go expecting something extravagant like your pool party cause you'll be disappointed." She laughed.

"Oh please, I'm sure it'll be great. Can I bring my friends?"

"Go ahead, the more the better."

"Cool. Do you need anything? I can help you out."

"No, that's okay. Sasha is getting her brother to get us drinks. Rosita is bringing some too. I mean, if you want, you can bring something. My daddy will be out of town for the whole weekend so I'll have the house to myself, I'm so excited! Can't wait to see y'all there!"

"We can't wait to see you either. See you soon."

Michonne hung up the phone and yawned leaning back into her pillow. She would have to think of something to get Maggie for her birthday.

From what she had gathered from the few times she met the girl, she would be grateful for whatever she ended up choosing, but she still wanted to get something good.

She would have to ask Rick what suited Maggie, he'd known her way longer than herself.

But for now? She needed a nap.

...

* _Kings County High_ *

Maggie had just finished her lunch with her friends and she was now at her locker retreiving her books for her next class.

When she slammed it shut, she jumped bringing her hand to her heart when she saw Lori standing on the other side. She was caught off guard as she was not expecting to see her there.

Lori was probably the last person she expected to see.

It had been weeks since she talked to the girl. Lori had a new group of friends, not that she minded though.

Ending their friendship was bittersweet, but Maggie didn't regret how things turned out.

No matter how close you once were to someone, sometimes, certain people, friends or not, were just toxic.

Lori was undoubtedly one of those people. She knew how much Maggie cherished their friendship and she took advantage of that for a long time.

"...Lori." Maggie said.

"Happy birthday." She offered not looking at Maggie.

"Uh... thanks."

"I hear you're celebrating this weekend..."

Maggie nodded and Lori scoffed.

Maggie frowned at her wondering what exactly she was scoffing about.

"You're having a party... but I don't remember being invited."

Maggie sighed and averted her eyes, she didn't want to argue with the girl but if she knew Lori she knew there was no such thing as avoiding an argument when she wanted to argue.

"You weren't invited Lori." She said honestly. No point in lying.

"I wasn't invited? Are you kidding me? How does that sound? I made you who you are. Everyone knows you because you were my friend but now you're too good for me?"

"I'm not going to argue with you Lori, you don't need to be partying anyways, you're about to be someone's mother. Grow up and act like it."

Maggie walked away from a stunned Lori without thinking to look back.

...

"Babe, you sure you want to go? Maggie will understand if we don't show up. You're not fully healed yet."

"I'm fine, I can walk, it's just a small limp."

Rick huffed while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It's gonna be crowded- what if someone accidentally steps on your foot, then what?"

"Then we'll leave."

"No, then I'll have to kick someone's ass for putting you in pain."

"Shut up." She smacked his arm.

He smirked at her then wrapped his arms around her body pulling her close.

"God, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips then smiled back at him.

"I'll be honest I just want to spend all day with you. I want you to myself but if you're sure about going, we can go."

...

"Michonne! You didn't have to bring all this!" Maggie said looking at all the food she brung with her. "Hi." She said politely to Andrea and Jessie.

Both blondes wished her a happy birthday before they ran off to join the rest of the party goers on the dance floor.

Rick cringed as he saw Jessie doing her signature dance moves. He had flashbacks to the night at Michonne's birthday party where she danced just as bad.

"God bless her poor, uncoordinated soul." Maggie clicked her tongue as she shook her head.

"You think this food is something? Just wait until you see the gift she bought." Rick snorted bringing the subject back to their previous topic. He then placed the food on the table.

"It's from a bakery near my house. What's a birthday party without sweets right?" Michonne smiled.

"Right!" Maggie nodded enthusiastically.

"And this..." Michonne pulled the gift from her purse placing it in Maggie's hand. "This is for you. Happy birthday boo."

"Boo?" Rick asked with a scrunched face.

"Boo?" Maggie asked with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Awwww Michonne, we're close enough for pet names now?" She held her hand over her heart.

Michonne nodded with a smile and shrugged. "Open it." She said

Maggie opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god! These are so pretty!" She said looking at the diamond earrings.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Of course I do, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Rick, helped me pick them out. Right baby?" She kissed his cheek.

He smiled shyly.

"Aww, aren't y'all cute? Well, go mingle have fun!" Maggie yelled over the music that seemed to be steadily increasing in music. "If y'all don't mind, I have to find my Glennie." She waved and Rick snorted at the pet name she assigned to one if his closest friends.

"Hey! It's Rick and Michonne!" Sasha and Rosita came over to them sipping heir red solo cups.

"We're happy y'all made it."

"Of course. How y'all been?" Rick asked.

Rosita began answering his question but he couldn't hear her any longer, because over her shoulder, he saw Lori enter the room.

"How you gone ask me a question then ignore me?" Rosita punched his arm. Hard.

If he weren't so damn annoyed and angered by Lori's presence then he would have registered how hard she punched.

They all followed his eyes.

Michonne and Sasha sighed while Rosita finished the rest of her drink in one shot.

"Why is that bitch here. Can I please beat her ass since we ain't at school?" Rosita huffed.

Sasha nudged her.

"You can't, she's pregnant." Michonne said.

Before Lori could even fully enter the scene, Maggie stormed over to her and stood firmly in front of her, blocking her path.

"You and your friend..." Maggie glared at Lori and her friend Emily. "Are not invited."

"There were no invitations." Lori looked over her shoulder at the sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces. "You don't even know some of these people."

"Well I know you and I don't want you here. Please Lori, don't make me the bad guy."

Emily snorted and pushed past Maggie dragging Lori along with her.

"Who the fuck-" Rosita rushed to Maggie's side.

"Oh boy." Sasha said under her breath before joining them.

"I guess this was to be expected huh?" Michonne said looking to Rick.

"Lori just can't take no for an answer. She needs help."

"Yeah she does which makes me think you've got a thing for crazies. Makes me wonder about myself."

"Stop. Y'all ain't nothing alike and I don't got a thang for nobody but you so don't imply somethin' like that."

Her eyebrows rose and she lifted her hands in surrender. "Ok, sorry." She smiled innocently.

"Heya Rick." Emily said with a smirk as Lori stood shamelessly by her side.

"Bye girl." Michonne said dismissing her. "He don't wanna talk to you."

"She was talking to Rick." Lori spat.

"And I spoke for him. Problem?"

Lori laughed humorlessly. "You are something else. You just walk into his life and destroy him! You don't let him speak for his self, you answer his phone calls, his text messages, it's like he doesn't have a mind of his own because of you!" Lori shouted. She leaned closer to Michonne and spoke quietly saying, "I've heard about you, I have friends in Atlanta, I asked about you. You get around don't you?"

"Let's go." Rick said trying to guide her away but she wasn't having it.

"Nothing I've ever done can compare to what you've done so don't even go there."

"You are so insecure, it's why you cling to Rick so much, you're afraid that he'll find someone better. And even you know that isn't hard, the only thing you've got going for yourself is your money."

"Listen Lori, I get that misery loves company, but I'm not interested in being miserable with you. Everything you want, I have. And then some." Michonne stared directly into her eyes. "Let that sink in."

Lori clenched her jaw tightly. Her hatred from Michonne in that moment was greater than her hatred for anything ever before. Before Lori could act, her friend Emily stepped in and shoved Michonne to the floor, despite the slight soreness in her foot, she lifted off the ground quickly and attacked Emily.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rick shouted at Emily as he tried to peel her hands from Michonne's hair.

"Emily!" Lori said in faux shock.

Andrea, Jessie, Maggie, Sasha and Rosita arrived just as Rick helped Michonne to her feet. She still had slight soreness but she was fine.

"What is going on!?" Maggie yelled. "Lori get out!"

Maggie pointed to the door.

"I didn't do a thin-"

She was stopped mid sentence when Rosita slapped her hard in the face.

Everyone turned to her with their mouths agape.

Rosita scrunched her face. "What? Oh come on, don't look at me like that. A slap won't hurt the baby."

They still stared at her and she lifted her shoulders in confusion. "What!?" She repeated.

"Everybody just calm down." Rick said after taking a deep breath. "This is stupid. What the hell is all the fighting for? How long are we gonna act like this? Yea. Yea. I know I got a temper but I'm working on it... All of this shit just seems so damn stupid now that I think about it. Most of us are graduating in a few months, we should be thinking about what we wanna do for the rest of our lives not fighting each other over Lord knows what. Lori.." he looked at her. "What was the point of coming over here? What were you hoping to acomplish? And Emily? You have never spoken three words to me, why start now?"

The girl lowered her head in shame as she did not have a reason to speak to hin. Other than wanted to bother him and Michonne, that was her only motivation..

"Rosita, why hit Lori the way you just did?"

"She deserves it. I'm not sorry either."

Rick shook his head at his answer then addressed the next person. "Michonne?"

"What? Me?"

"You were involved."

"She hit me first."

Rick nodded. "Oh... yeah that's right." He stumbled on his words. "So what I'm trying to say is... let's just stay the hell away from the people we can't get along with. It would make everything a hellava lot easier."

"I agree with Rick, so you two need to leave right now."

"I just wanted to talk to him." Lori said desperately. "I heard he would be here and I wanted to talk to him, I didn't realize how much I needed him until he left me. Please Rick."

"Lori, I don't want to listen to you talk, I don't want to hear the excuses, the bitchin and moanin. None of that. Maggie asked you to leave. Go."

"You heard him!" Maggie growled.

Lori looked at the crowd of people whose eyes were trained on her with disdain.

She grabbed Emily and escaped the crowd of hateful eyes.

Maggie sighed.

"Alright everybody! Let's get back to the party!" Maggie shouted holding her drink in the air and everybody continued dancing as if nothing had happened.

...

"You're such a dork babe." Michonne snickered thinking back to his little speech earlier.

He lifted his head from the comfortable spit on her bare stomach and snorted. "Oh come on, cut me some slack. It wasn't a planned thang."

"I know, but you weren't graceful at all." She teased.

"Public speaking ain't my thang." He laid his head back on her stomach tracing the tattoo in the lower corner that he loved so much.

"Guess you're not good with your mouth"

His head snapped up immediately and he stared at her with his brows arched.

"Now that's a lie." He smirked. "You know damn well that's a lie princess."

...

...

...

This is late, late, late and I'm soooo sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
